Till death do us part
by SuzySorrowLess
Summary: Das Schicksal hat manchmal seltsame Pläne. Hier führt es zwei verzweifelte Menschen zusammen, Callie Aimes, die unheilbar kranke Kinderbuchautorin und Aaron Hotchner, der Haleys Tod nicht überwinden kann. Die Zwei verlieben sich und kämpfen um einen Hauch von Glück, bis...ja bis der Tod sie trennt. Pairing Hotch/OC, Mein Nickname ist neu, ehemals susen63
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, schön daß Ihr reinschaut. Den Anstoss für diese Geschichte hat eine Reportage gegeben, die mich sehr bewegt hat.**

**Wie geht man damit um, zu wissen, daß man sterben wird? Was wenn man unverhofft noch auf die große Liebe trifft? Ich hab mir dazu meine eigenen Gedanken gemacht.**

**Reviews sind wie immer sehr gerne gesehen, traut Euch einfach.**

**DISCLAIMER: Wie immer gehört mir niemand aus der Criminal Minds Crew, ich gebe alle nach Ende dieser Story wieder so unbeschädigt wie möglich zurück. Ich verdiene keinerlei Geld hiermit, diese Geschichte dient nur der Unterhaltung.**

**Der Song, den Callie im Blue Note singt heisst 'Hurt' interpretiert von Johnny Cash. Auch daran besitze ich keinerlei Rechte, es wurden nur ein paar Zeilen geborgt**.

"Es tut mir sehr leid, Miss Aimes. Aber wir hatten über diese Möglichkeit gesprochen."

"Ich weiss, Doktor. Aber über eine Möglichkeit zu sprechen und dann vor einer Tatsache zu stehen, sind zwei verschiedene paar Schuhe, wenn Sie verstehen, was ich meine." Callie war so abrupt aufgestanden, daß der Stuhl fast umkippte.

"Miss Aimes, bitte. Sie können natürlich noch andere Kollegen zu Rate ziehen. Ich habe Ihre Aufnahmen zu meinem Kollegen Dr. Sykes in Chicago geschickt. Er ist einer der besten Neurologen und Operateure, die ich kenne." Dr. Malone wusste, wie unecht sich das anhörte. Kayleigh Aimes würde sterben, er wusste das und sie wusste es auch. An solchen Tagen hasste er seinen Job, Kayleigh war gerade Mitte Dreißig und hatte eigentlich das Leben noch vorsich.

"Wie lange, Dr. Malone?" Callie´s Frage riss ihn aus seinen Überlegungen.

"Zwölf Monate, vielleicht weniger."

"Zwölf Monate", wiederholte Kayleigh tonlos und versuchte, die Fassung zu wahren. Versuchte, das Schluchzen und das Weinen zu unterdrücken, das sich den Weg aus ihrem Innersten bahnen wollte. "Ich danke Ihnen. Für alles, was Sie getan haben." Kayleigh reichte ihrem Arzt die Hand.

"Ich wünschte, ich könnte mehr tun, Callie. Ihr Rezept ist bereits in der Apotheke hinterlegt, ich stelle Ihnen jederzeit ein Neues aus, wenn die Schmerzen zu stark werden." Kayleigh nickte nur und verlies die Praxis.

**sechs Monate später...**

Punkt 7: In einer Bar singen

Callie konnte auch diesen Punkt abhaken. Allerdings war aus Punkt 7 eher Kapitel 7 geworden. Kayleigh sang seit gut einer Woche in dieser Bar. Freddie, der Besitzer des 'Blue Note' war begeistert von ihr und sie lies sich dazu überreden, es häufiger zu tun. Es machte ihr Freude und es ging ihr noch relativ gut, die Schmerzen und die neurologischen Ausfälle hielten sich in Grenzen, so als ob 'Bill', wie sie ihren unerwünschten Begleiter getauft hatte, ihr eine kleine Atempause gewähren wollte.

Hotch betrat das 'Blue Note' um Viertel nach zehn. Heute war Haley´s zweiter Todestag und der Schmerz wurde für Hotch nicht weniger. Eher im Gegenteil. Er fühlte sich einsam und im Grunde, verloren. Jack war sein einziger Fixpunkt, aber selbst ihm konnte Hotch heute so nicht unter die Augen treten, er konnte heute nicht seine Dad-Maske aufsetzen und so tun, als wäre alles in Ordnung. Nichts war in Ordnung, dachte Hotch, gar nichts. Sein Job brachte ihn im Moment an seine persönlichen Grenzen. All das Leid, der Schmerz und der Tod. Hotch gab sich nach aussenhin völlig emotionslos. Er wusste, wieviel Sorgen sich alle um ihn machten, aber er fühlte sich regelrecht erdrückt von ihrer Fürsorge. Nichts davon brachte ihm Haley zurück, gar nichts.

Er saß an der Bar und starrte auf seinen Glenfiddich. Ein, zweimal im Jahr kam er hierher. Wenn es zu schlimm wurde. Sie waren vorhin aus Bangor, Maine gekommen. Fünf kleine Mädchen waren dort brutal ermordet worden, alle in Jack´s Alter. Im Moment war das mehr, als Hotch ertragen konnte.

_ I hurt myself today,_

_to see if I still feel._

_I focus on the pain_

_ the only thing that´s real_

Hotch drehte sich Richtung Bühne, ihre Stimme ging ihm durch und durch. Und sie hatte so recht. Der Schmerz war das Einzige, was Realität war.

_What have I become_

_my sweetest friend_

_Everyone I know_

_goes away in the end_

Was ist aus mir geworden, dachte Hotch. Ja, was? Ich sollte meinem Sohn beibringen, was Liebe ist und daß sein Vater einmal ganz anders war. Er leerte das Glas auf einen Zug.

Er war Callie sofort aufgefallen. Das 'Blue Note' war nicht wirklich voll, kein Wunder, es war Dienstag. Die Woche hatte gerade angefangen. Er trug einen Anzug, der wie angegossen saß, wie eine Rüstung, dachte Callie unvermittelt. Und er machte den Eindruck, als würde er zusammenbrechen, zöge diesen Anzug aus. Konzentrier Dich auf Deinen Text, ermahnte sich Kayleigh, deswegen bist Du hier.

_ I wear this crown of thorns_

_ upon my liar´s chair_

_full of broken thoughts_

_ I cannot repair_

Nein, man konnte Gedanken nicht reparieren, genau so wenig wie Gefühle und Leben. Hotch war bei Glenfiddich No.3 angekommen.

Als Callie um Mitternacht ihren letzten Song beendete, saß Hotch immer noch an der Bar. Callie winkte den Barmann zu sich heran.

"Der wievielte war das?" fragte sie.

"No.8, Callie. Aber ich hab nicht den Eindruck, daß er auch nur ansatzweise betrunken ist. Ich soll Dich übrigens fragen, was Du trinken willst?"

"Bring mir ein Ginger Ale, Charlie."

Callie setzte sich zu Hotch. "Ist es okay, wenn ich nur ein Ginger Ale nehme?"

Hotch nickte.

"Vielleicht sollten Sie auch langsam umsteigen?"

Hotch drückte ihr seinen Autoschlüssel in die Hand und sah ihr dabei in die Augen. "Besser?"

Callie lächelte kurz, "Besser. Aber keine Lösung, ich weiß das, ich hab´s schon versucht. Die Probleme schwimmen immer oben, egal, wieviel man intus hat." Was machst Du da, dachte Callie ärgerlich. Einen Unbekannten in einer Bar aufreissen, war kein Punkt auf der Liste. Aber da waren seine Augen, Kayleigh hatte noch nie so viel Schmerz und Trauer gesehen. Sie würde sterben und den Schmerz einfach hinter sich lassen, aber er?

"Ich werde Sie nach Hause fahren, in Ordnung?"

"Ich kann nicht nach Hause", antwortete Hotch leise.

"Hier können Sie aber auch nicht bleiben, Charlie wird in einer Stunde zumachen."

"Ich kann in meinem Auto schlafen", sagte Hotch in leicht trotzigem Tonfall und lieferte einen Hinweis darauf, daß die acht Scotch doch nicht spurlos an ihm vorüber gegangen waren.

"Das könnten Sie. Aber meine Couch ist ziemlich bequem, ich denke, Ihr Auto kann da nicht mithalten."

Aaron schlief, kaum daß er im Auto saß. Callie musste ihre linke Hand massieren, bevor sie losfahren konnte. Ihre komplette linke Seite fühlte sich taub an. Callie stöhnte leise, nicht jetzt, dachte sie, bitte nicht jetzt. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie losfahren konnte.

Hotch zeigte sich kooperativ, als sie ihn weckte.

"Ich bin zu Hause." Callie musste ihn nur einmal leicht schütteln.

"Haley?", fragte er leise und Callie berichtigte ihn sachte.

"Kayleigh"

"Kayleigh", wiederholte Hotch, streichelte über ihre Wange und küsste sie ganz vorsichtig. Warum nicht, dachte Callie. Eigentlich war es doch egal. Sie wollte spüren, daß sie noch lebte und das mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers. Sie erwiderte seinen Kuss, er war nicht fordernd, eher bittend, nach Wärme und Nähe, vielleicht konnten sie sich ja gegenseitig ein wenig von dem Schmerz nehmen. Callie legte ihren Arm um seine Hüfte, als sie gemeinsam den Aufzug betraten. Hotch lehnte sich ein wenig an sie, es fühlte sich richtig an, nicht alleine zu sein. Er war es schon so lange.

"Ist Hotch noch nicht da?"

JJ stellte Rossi einen Becher heissen Kaffee auf den Tisch und bot ihm einen Muffin an.

"Double Choc?" fragte Dave und JJ nickte lächelnd. Schleckermäulchen, dachte JJ als Dave geniesserisch abbiss.

"Machst Du Dir keine Sorgen um ihn? Ich meine, er sieht furchtbar aus, in letzter Zeit. Wie ein Gespenst, Dave."

"Ich weiß JJ. Du kannst ihn aber doch nicht zwingen, Hilfe anzunehmen. Vielleicht nimmt er sich heute frei, wir zwei sollten eigentlich ja auch noch zu Hause sein." JJ stöhnte kurz.

"Will?" fragte Rossi und JJ rollte mit den Augen.

"Ist es nicht immer Will?"

"Ich dachte, es läuft wieder ganz gut zwischen Euch, oder habe ich mich da getäuscht?" Dave wusste schon seit einiger Zeit, daß es Probleme zwischen Will und JJ gab.

"Es ist ein ständiges Auf und Ab, Dave. Immer wenn ich denke es ist jetzt alles in Ordnung, zieht sich Will an irgendeiner Kleinigkeit hoch und die Streitereien gehen von Vorne los. Es sollte doch einfacher sein, wenn man zu zweit ist, oder?"

Dave schmunzelte kurz, "Na ja, zumindest kann man als Paar Probleme teilen, die man als Single gar nicht hatte."

JJ kicherte, "Ich wüsste nicht, was ich ohne Dich machen sollte, Dave. Was ist jetzt mit Hotch? Rufen wir ihn an?"

Morgan steckte den Kopf zu Tür herein, "Hotch noch nicht da?"

Dave und JJ schüttelten gleichzeitig den Kopf.

"Oh, ist das ein Double Choc Muffin, den Dave da isst?" Derek setzte seinen Hundeblick auf, "Ich hatte heute noch nichts Süsses, JJ."

JJ klappte ihre Tupper-Dose auf und zauberte einen weiteren Muffin hervor, "Ich nehme schon an, Du meinst, nichts Süsses zu Essen?"

Derek grinste nur. "Ich geniesse und schweige, wie immer."

Hotch wachte auf, weil irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Das Bett, sein Bett? Wirkte... bevölkert? Hotch blinzelte und stöhnte leise. Das Rollo war zwar herunter gezogen, aber es war trotzden hell genug im Zimmer um zu erkennen, daß das hier nicht sein Schlafzimmer war. Und der blonde Wuschelkopf gehörte auch nicht Jack. Ganz langsam erinnerte er sich wieder, Kayleigh? Kayleigh aus dem 'Blue Note'. Sie hat mich mit zu sich genommen, weil ich nicht nach Hause wollte, dachte Hotch. Er erinnerte sich an grüne Augen, die sich in seine gebohrt hatten, leidenschaftliche Küsse und Berührungen. Und er erinnerte sich daran, wie sie sich geliebt hatten, wie Ertrinkende, verzweifelt und Vergessen suchend. Auch daran, daß Callie geweint hatte.

Callie bewegte sich, die Bettdecke verrutschte und gab ihren Rücken frei. 'Carpe Diem' stand vertikal in verschlungenen Lettern auf ihrem Rücken, eingerahmt von einer Rose unterhalb ihres Nackens und einer über ihrem Po. Hotch streichelte mit einem kleinen Lächeln über ihr Tattoo, 'Carpe Noctem' wäre passender gewesen. Hotch stand vorsichtig auf.

"Die zweite Türe rechts", murmelte Callie, "das Badezimmer, meine ich. Frische Handtücher sind im Regal hinter der Tür."

"Danke", murmelte Hotch zurück. Anscheinend war es okay für sie, daß er noch hier war. Hotch hatte keinerlei Erfahrung in diesen Dingen, vor Haley hatte es nur eine Andere gegeben und auch mit ihr war er länger als nur eine Nacht zusammen gewesen. Das hier war völliges Neuland.

Callie hörte das Wasser der Dusche rauschen und setzte sich langsam auf. Die Kopfschmerzen waren wieder da, die Atempause war kurz gewesen, sie griff zu ihrem Vicodin in der Nachttischschublade. Das Röhrchen war schon wieder fast leer, sie schluckte das Zeug wie m & m´s. Er hat sich nicht einfach aus dem Staub gemacht, dachte Callie. Sie hatte deutlich registriert, wie er über ihr Tattoo gestrichen hatte, ganz sachte. Ob er dabei gelächelt hat? Callie schüttelte unwillig den Kopf, es war völlig egal, ober er gelächelt hat oder nicht, sie würden sich sowieso nicht wiedersehen. Sich in diesen Mann zu verlieben, wäre das Dümmste überhaupt. Ich kenne ja noch nicht einmal seinen verdammten Namen. Kayleigh zog sich schnell etwas über und sammelte seine Kleidung ein. Sie legte sie ordentlich auf einen Sessel.

Hotch genoss das Prasseln des heissen Wassers auf seinem Körper und es roch sehr angenehm nach Orangenblüten. Er musste sich durch ein paar Flacons schnuppern, bevor er sich für das Duschgel mit besagten Orangenblüten entschied. Zu Hause stand gerade mal eine Sorte, Hotch war nicht so experimentierfreudig. Bei Callie stapelten sich Tiegelchen, Töpfchen und Flacons. Hotch stand mittlerweile vor dem Spiegel, gegen die Bartstoppeln konnte er im Moment nichts machen, er strich probehalber darüber, so schlimm war es noch nicht. Er machte sich wieder auf ins Schlafzimmer, um sich anzuziehen. Hotch konnte Callie in der Küche werkeln hören, ausserdem blubberte die Kaffeemaschine. Etwas unsicher betrat Hotch die Küche.

"Guten Morgen."

"Hi, ich sehe, Du hast alles gefunden?"

Hotch nickte, "ich hab Dich gestern zu nichts überredet, was Du nicht wolltest, oder? Ich meine, ich weiß daß wir miteinander geschlafen haben, aber..."

"Du weißt nicht mehr genau, wie es dazu gekommen ist", ergänzte Callie und reichte ihm einen Becher Kaffee. "Milch, Zucker?" Hotch bediente sich an Beidem. "Ich denke, Du hattest einen ziemlich schlimmen Tag. Auf jeden Fall wolltest Du nicht nach Hause und Du hast mich angesehen, wie so ein waidwundes Reh und dann ist es einfach passiert."

"Wie ein waidwundes Reh?" wiederholte Hotch.

"Waidwunder Hirsch?" schlug Callie stattdessen vor.

"Mit Hirsch könnte ich schon eher leben", Hotch´s Mundwinkel zuckten leicht nach oben. Sie schien eine unkomplizierte Frau zu sein. "Must Du irgendwo hin? Ich kann Dich fahren, Dein Auto steht doch noch an der Bar."

"Das wäre sehr nett. Ich mache nachher einen Tandemsprung, zum Flugplatz komme ich ohne Auto nicht hin."

**So, das war also Kapitel eins. Hotch ist in dieser Geschichte etwas OoC, meine dichterische Freiheit, *g* Ein bisschen Feedback wäre nett, soll´s weitergehen?**


	2. Ein Kaninchen und ein Besuch

"Mit einem Fallschirm? Weshalb?" Hotch verstand nicht ganz, warum jemand freiwillig sein Leben auf´s Spiel setzen wollte und aus einem Flugzeug sprang.

"Weil ich es gerne tun will. Machst Du nie etwas Verrücktes?" Sie warf einen kurzen Blick auf den perfekten Windsorknoten seiner Krawatte. "Wahrscheinlich eher nicht." beantwortete Callie ihre Frage gleich selbst. "Ich müsste noch Duschen und mir was anderes anziehen, wenn Du so lange Zeit hast?"

Hotch nickte spontan, "ich muss nur im Büro bescheid sagen, daß ich etwas Verrücktes mache, Überstunden abfeiern."

Callie musste lachen, "machs Dir hier bequem, ich werde mich beeilen. Oh, der Ordnung halber, ich bin Kayleigh 'Callie' Aimes."

"Aaron Hotchner, Hotch für meine Freunde."

Hotch nahm sich noch einen Kaffee und sah sich ein wenig im Wohnzimmer um, als Callie im Bad war. Sie war gemütlich eingerichtet, mit einem riesigen, knautschigen Sofa, Massivholzmöbeln und viel Grün. Aquarellbilder zierten die Wände, die Signatur lautete K.A. Kayleigh Aimes, sie war also Künstlerin. Hotch verstand nicht allzuviel von Malerei, aber sie erschien ihm sehr talentiert. Auf einem großen Schreibtisch lagen eine Menge Skizzen, von Kaninchen? Das Kaninchen mit dem purpurnem Ohr, dachte Hotch plötzlich, Jack liebte diese Geschichten. Der Autor hies , Hotch hatte sich nie dafür interessiert, was sich hinter dem K versteckte.

"Du bist Kinderbuchautorin?" fragte er, als sie wieder aus dem Badezimmer kam.

"Autorin, Illustratorin, Barsängerin...je nach Bedarf, Hotch. Du kennst Ferdinand?"

"Mein Junge ist verrückt nach ihm, er ist sechs."

Kayleigh lächelte, "dann bin ich froh, daß meine Zielgruppe zufrieden ist. Wie heisst er?"

"Jack", antwortete Hotch.

Callie ging zu dem Regal neben dem Schreibtisch, griff nach einem Buch und lies es fallen. Sie fluchte leise. Hotch war schneller als sie und hob es auf. "Danke", sagte Callie leise und rieb ihre kraftlose linke Hand.

Hotch beobachtete sie aufmerksam und sah ihr in die Augen, "Ist alles in Ordnung? Du kannst nicht springen, wenn Du nicht fit bist." Hotch war sich nicht sicher, hatte sie irgendetwas genommen? Er meinte, eine Veränderung in ihren Pupillen wahrgenommen zu haben.

"Das ist nicht Deine Entscheidung, Hotch. Wenn ich heute aus einem Flugzeug springen will, dann werde ich das tun." Callie klang jetzt sehr schroff. "Ich kann mir ein Taxi zum Club nehmen. Vielleicht gehst Du besser. Es war schön, heute Nacht. Wir sollten das nicht verderben, bitte Aaron."

Hotch nickte, ihm wurde klar, daß er eine Grenze überschritten hatte. "Ich wollte Dir nicht zu Nahe treten, Kayleigh. Ich möchte nicht, daß Dir etwas passiert, das ist alles. Aber ich gehe natürlich, wenn Du das möchtest." Hotch zog sich seine Jacke an. "Ich fand es auch schön, Callie", sagte er im Gehen.

Callie wischte sich die Tränen weg, musste er so nett und fürsorglich sein? Sie fing an, hysterisch zu Lachen, konnte man den Richtigen treffen, wenn man so gut wie tot war?

Hotch fuhr sehr nachdenklich nach Quantico. Es war verrückt, aber irgendwie fühlte er sich verantwortlich für Callie. Sie hatte irgendetwas an sich, was tief in ihm drin etwas auslöste, an der eisernen Klammer rüttelte, die sein Herz umgab. Und es ging ihr nicht gut, auch wenn sie das gut versteckte. Er hatte das schon gestern Abend bemerkt, an der Art und Weise, wie sie gesungen hatte. Genau so schwermütig, wie er sich fühlte.

Hotch ging kommentarlos in sein Büro und machte die Tür hinter sich zu.

"Er ist ja doch noch gekommen, hat Rossi nicht gesagt, Hotch hat eine sms geschickt?" fragte Derek in die Runde.

Reid zuckte mit den Schultern, "vielleicht hat Rossi was missverstanden. Hotch bleibt nicht so einfach zu Hause."

"Ich rede auch nicht über 'so einfach' pretty Boy. Gestern war Haley´s Todestag. Er nimmt sich das Ganze immer noch sehr zu Herzen. Es ist nicht seine Schuld gewesen."

"Vielleicht solltest Du rauf gehen und ihm das sagen." Emily knallte ein paar Akten auf ihren Schreibtisch, "ich bin sicher, das hilft ihm." Emily war genervt. Jeder redete nur, aber reden half Hotch nicht. Er brauchte eine Auszeit, um sich zu sortieren und wieder einen neuen Anfang zu finden. Derek zog es vor, Emily´s Ausbruch einfach zu ignorieren. Der Tag verging nur langsam. Mit einer Nachbesprechung des letzten Falles, die Hotch einberufen hatte, weil sowieso alle im Büro waren, anstatt zu Hause. Jeder wollte die Akten so schnell wie möglich vom Tisch haben, fünf tote Kinder hinterliessen bei jedem einen faden Nachgeschmack.

Callie betrat das Großraumbüro. Der Agent am Counter hatte ihr zwar gesagt, wo genau sie hin musste, aber Callie hatte das schon wieder vergessen. Wie so vieles, in letzter Zeit. Rossi fiel die Frau mit dem Besucherausweis zuerst auf.

"Kann ich Ihnen helfen, Miss?"

"Ja, ich suche Aaron Hotchner. Der Agent am Empfang hat mich hierher geschickt."

"Hotch´s Büro ist die Treppe rauf, aber ich glaube, er holt sich gerade einen Kaffee." Rossi drehte sich in Richtung Kitchenette, "Hotch? Besuch für Dich."

"Callie", sagte er überrascht, "ich hab Dich nicht erwartet."

"Ich weiß. Ich wollte mich entschuldigen und ich wollte Dir doch vorhin etwas für Jack mitgeben." sagte Kayleigh unsicher, vielleicht war es doch keine so gute Idee gewesen, hier her zu kommen. Hotch war sich bewusst, daß er gerade die Attraktion des Tages war.

"Gehen wir doch in mein Büro. Möchtest Du Kaffee?"

Callie schüttelte den Kopf, "ich hab nicht so viel Zeit." Callie hätte am Liebsten gelacht, angesichts der Ironie der Situation.

"Callie? Ist mir da was entgangen?" Derek beobachtete, genau wie alle anderen, wie Hotch mit Callie in seinem Büro verschwand. "Blond und zierlich, genau sein Typ. Eventuell machen wir uns ja völlig unnötig Sorgen?"

"Glaube ich nicht. Hotch war noch nicht einmal rasiert, als er vorhin gekommen ist, und seine Stimmung ist schlecht wie immer. Aber eigentlich geht uns das alles gar nichts an", sagte Reid entschieden und setzte sich wieder hin.

"Setz Dich doch bitte. Woher weißt Du wo ich arbeite?"

"Ich hab Dich gegoogelt, Mr. FBI. Du bist ja ein richtiger Held."

"Ich bin alles andere als das, Callie." antwortete Hotch ernst."Wir haben in Maine fünf Kinder verloren."

"Deswegen warst Du im 'Blue Note'?" fragte sie vorsichtig.

"Nicht nur. Es ist einfach eine Menge zusammen gekommen."

"Das verstehe ich. Und ich bin nicht gesprungen, vorhin. Ich wollte, daß Du das weißt, ich hab überreagiert. Du hast es nur gut gemeint. Ich hab Dich hier hoffentlich nicht in Verlegenheit gebracht, Deine Kollegen schienen recht interessiert."

"Oh ja, das sind sie." Hotch huschte ein kurzes Lächeln übers Gesicht.

"Wo?! Wo ist sie, Schokomuffin?" Garcia stürzte an Derek´s Schreibtisch, "ich hab´s gerade gehört, ist sie hübsch? Wie alt? Woher kennt Hotch sie?"

"Das sind ne Menge Fragen, mein Mädchen. Wir haben keine Ahnung, Du wirst warten müssen, wie wir alle."

"Sieh mich nicht so an, Garcia. Ich weiß nichts." Rossi hob abwehrend die Hände.

"Ich will Dich nicht aufhalten, Hotch. Bestimmt hast Du viel tun."

"Eigentlich wollte ich mir heute morgen sogar frei nehmen, so viel ist es also nicht. Ich kann Dich ein bisschen herumführen, wenn Du möchtest. Völlig ohne Hintergedanken, Callie."

Kayleigh schmunzelte, "Du willst mit mir angeben, gib es zu."

"Vielleicht ein ganz kleines bisschen", gestand Hotch und griff spontan nach ihrer Hand. "Ich würde es wirklich sehr gerne tun, Callie."

"Ich kann nicht, Aaron. Es tut mir leid, wirklich. Und, es liegt nicht an Dir. Ich glaube, Du bist ein guter Mann. Aber ich würde mich vielleicht in Dich verlieben und das wäre nicht gut. Für uns beide nicht. Ich hab was mitgebracht, für Jack", Callie kramte in ihrer Tasche, "ein Vorabdruck von Band vier. Er erscheint erst in drei Monaten, aber ich denke, Jack hätte jetzt schon Freude dran."

Hotch klappte das Buch vorsichtig auf, "Du hast eine Widmung reingeschrieben," sagte er überrascht.

"Natürlich, schliesslich sollte es ein besonderes Geschenk sein." Callie stand auf, "ich muss jetzt los. Ich wollte Dich wirklich nicht stören."

"Du hast mich nicht gestört, Callie. Im Gegenteil. Und Du musst auch nicht so Hals über Kopf verschwinden, Du bist eine angenehme Gesellschafterin."

Callie war schon fast an der Tür, "sag so was nicht, Aaron, ich bin keine angenehme Gesellschafterin, für niemanden." Kayleigh´s Stimme wurde brüchig. "Leb wohl, Aaron", ehe Hotch die Chance hatte, darauf etwas zu erwidern, war sie bereits aus der Tür und die Treppe hinunter. Dieses 'Leb wohl' traf ihn mitten ins Herz.

"Sieht so aus, als hätte Hotch seinen Besuch in die Flucht geschlagen", sagte Garcia, als Callie die Treppe geradezu herunterstürmte.

"Ich glaube, sie weint", fügte Prentiss hinzu und ging Callie spontan hinterher. "Er kommt deswegen nicht schneller, wissen Sie?" Kayleigh stand am Aufzug und drückte dauernd auf den Rufknopf. "Ich bin Emily Prentiss, ich arbeite mit Hotch."

Em streckte die Hand aus. "Kayleigh Aimes" antwortete Callie und schüttelte die Angebotene.

"Hotch ist manchmal ein bisschen schwierig, sie sollten sich das nicht so zu Herzen nehmen."

Callie wischte sich die Tränen weg, "Hotch ist nicht nicht schwierig, ganz und gar nicht. Entschuldigen Sie mich bitte, Miss Prentiss." Callie stieg schnell in den Aufzug, der sich schliesslich doch entschieden hatte, zu kommen.

"Und?" fragte Garcia als Emily wiederkam, "Ihr Name ist Kayleigh Aimes und sie findet Hotch nicht schwierig."

"Dann muss sie ihn mögen", schloss Garcia messerscharf.


	3. Kein Trost

"Dave, hast Du kurz Zeit?"

"Ich habe gehofft, daß Du kommst, Aaron", Rossi reichte ihm einen Kaffeebecher, der verdächtig nach etwas anderem roch.

"Nicht für mich, ich hatte gestern mehr als genug." lehnte Hotch ab und setzte sich auf einen von Dave´s Ledersessel. Rossi sah Hotch erwartungsvoll an, es brauchte aber eine Weile, bis Hotch etwas sagte.

"Ich werde nicht schlau aus ihr."

"Aus Callie?"

Hotch nickte. "Ich bin gestern Abend nicht nach Hause gefahren. Ich war in einer Bar, ich wollte, konnte nicht alleine sein. Jack war sowieso bei Jess, es wäre zu spät gewesen, ihn noch abzuholen. Callie hat dort gesungen und ich...ich war ziemlich fertig." Hotch machte eine Pause und Rossi musste erstmal sacken lassen, was Aaron ihm da erzählte.

"Ich bin mit ihr nach Hause gefahren. Du weißt, daß ich so etwas nicht tue, ich bin nicht Morgan, Dave. Aber da ist irgendetwas zwischen uns, es war so selbstverständlich, verstehst Du das?" Dave war verwundert, Hotch war keiner, der auf eine hübsche Larve hereinfiel. Hotch sah immer in erster Linie den Menschen und dieser Mensch schien etwas besonderes für Hotch zu sein.

"Du denkst, Du hast Dich in sie verliebt? Aaron, Du bist alleine, seit Haley´s Tod, wahrscheinlich seit Eurer Scheidung, wenn ich diese Vermutung mal aufstellen darf. Wir Männer sind nicht fürs Alleinsein gemacht, Aaron. Aber Du musst Dich nicht automatisch in eine Frau verlieben, wenn Du mit ihr ins Bett gehst. Vor allem, wenn sie vielleicht nicht das Gleiche empfindet."

"Ich bin kein Idiot, Dave. Ich würde mich ihr nicht aufdrängen, sie ist gekommen. Sie hat sogar etwas für Jack mitgebracht. Würdest Du das für jemanden tun, an dem Dir nichts liegt?"

Dave seufzte leise, "so habe ich das doch nicht gemeint. Du sollst Dich nur nicht in etwas verrennen, weil Du einsam und unglücklich bist."

"Du weißt nicht, was ich bin, Dave." sagte Hotch steif.

"Nein? Hast Du in letzter Zeit mal in den Spiegel gesehen? Du hast Schatten unter den Augen, die sogar die von Reid toppen, Du isst nicht genug und ich hab Dich, wer weiß wie lange schon nicht mehr, richtig lachen sehen. Du ziehst Dich zurück, von uns allen. Wie lange bist Du schon nicht mehr dabei gewesen, wenn wir mal was zusammen unternommen haben? Du wirst an dem Schmerz zu Grunde gehen, Aaron, wenn Du nichts tust. Erwarte nicht, daß wir Dir dabei zusehen."

Hotch verlies Rossi´s Büro wortlos.

JJ hörte noch das deutliche 'Porca Miseria', als sie kurz nach Hotch in Rossi´s Büro schlüpfte. "Was ist?" fragte sie.

"Ich hab ihm ein paar Dinge ins Gesicht gesagt. Vielleicht bin ich zu weit gegangen, JJ."

"Wie geht es Ihnen heute, Callie?" wollte Dr. Malone wissen. Sie kam, um sich neue Schmerzmittel verschreiben zu lassen. Ike Malone hatte eine Menge Patienten und im Regelfall versuchte er so viel Distanz wie möglich zu wahren, aber bei Callie Aimes fiel ihm das sehr schwer. Er mochte sie ganz einfach. Callie war ein guter Mensch, Ike kannte sie seit zwei Jahren. Da war sie das erste Mal bei ihm gewesen. Damals war der Tumor behandelbar gewesen, Callie hatte sich nie entmutigen lassen und es hatte auch so ausgesehen, als wäre die OP ein Erfolg gewesen. Leider hatte es nur so ausgesehen.

"Mal abgesehen von der Tatsache, daß ich so gut wie tot bin? Ausgezeichnet, Ike."

"Und von dem Sarkasmus mal abgesehen?"

"Die Lähmungserscheinungen werden schlimmer, hauptsächlich links. Und das Erinnerungsvermögen lässt auch nach, vorhin wusste ich nicht mehr, wo mein Badezimmer ist. Wissen Sie, wie lange ich in dieser Wohnung schon lebe? Seit 12 Jahren! Und dann finde ich dieses verdammte Badezimmer nicht."

Kayleigh unterdrückte ein Schluchzen. Ike Malone schluckte. Callie war immer so gefasst, wenn sie hierherkam, aber heute wirkte sie extrem verletzlich und durcheinander. "Ist sonst noch etwas passiert?"

"Ich bin jemandem begegnet, Ike. Ich fühle mich zu ihm hingezogen. Er ist auch angeschlagen, in gewisser Weise. Nicht so wie ich, aber nicht weniger verletzt. Und ich...Ike, ich hatte mich damit abgefunden zu sterben, und jetzt...", Callie weinte hemmungslos. Malone klopfte ihr hilflos ein wenig auf den Rücken. Lieber stand er 12 Stunden am Stück im OP, als zu versuchen, jemanden zu trösten, für den es keinen Trost gab.

"Daddy! Ich hab Dich sooo vermisst!" Jack fiel seinem Vater stürmisch um den Hals und wollte ihn gar nicht mehr loslassen.

"Ich Dich auch, mein Großer", Hotch erwiderte die Umarmung genau so heftig, sein Sohn verdiente einen Vater, der ihn von Herzen liebte und zu 100% bei ihm war, wann immer das möglich war. "Ich hab Dir was mitgebracht, Jack. Aber Du musst sehr gut darauf aufpassen und kannst es auch nicht mit in die Schule nehmen, ok?"

Jack nickte begeistert, er konnte gut Sachen für sich behalten. Jess schmunzelte, sie beobachtete Jack und Hotch immer gerne zusammen. Jess wusste, wie mitgenommen Hotch im Moment war und rechnete ihm hoch an, daß er Jack nie spüren lies, daß sein Vater eigentlich kaum mit sich selbst zurecht kam.

"Sag schon, Daddy, was hast Du mitgebracht?" Jack hüpfte um seinen Vater herum.

"Langsam Jack, erinnerst Du Dich, wie Du mich gefragt hast, wann Du endlich erfährst, was mit Ferdinand ist?" "Ja-ha, und Du hast gesagt, daß wir noch gaaanz laaange warten müssen."

Hotch lachte kurz, als er die Ungeduld seines Jungen sah. Er zog das Buch aus seiner Tasche. "Kayleigh, die Frau, die das Buch geschrieben hat, hat auch was für Dich hineingeschrieben, Jack."

Jack machte große Augen, "Du hast Ferdinand´s Mum getroffen? Und sie hat das extra für mich gemacht?" Jack schaute fasziniert auf sonst eigentlich leere erste Seite. "F-ü-r...de-den klein-kleinen Jack, das bin ich, Daddy! Aber das ist Schreibschrift, das ist schwer", Jack schaute Hotch bittend an und Hotch las weiter," der bestimmt so toll ist, wie sein Dad", Callie hatte mit Buntstiften auch noch ein kleines Kaninchen mit einem purpurfarbenem Ohr dazu gezeichnet, und ein größeres in braun, das, wenn man ganz genau hinsah, eine leichte Ähnlichkeit mit Hotch besaß.

Jack bestand natürlich darauf, vor dem Schlafengehen noch ein paar Seiten mit seinem Dad zu lesen und schlief dann seelig ein.

"Du bist noch hier, Jess?"

Jess lächelte, "erstens würde ich gern zusehen, wie Du den Gemüseauflauf isst, den ich gerade aus der Micro geholt habe und zweitens, würde ich gerne wissen, woher Du Kayleigh Aimes kennst."

"Das ist eine lange Geschichte, Jess." Sie reichte Hotch Besteck und schenkte ihm ein Glas Wasser ein. "Ich hab Zeit, Aaron. Auf mich wartet niemand."

"Ich kann nie wieder gut machen, was Du für Jack und mich tust, Jess", sagte Hotch leise.

"Nein, aber das musst Du auch nicht. Haley hat mich darum gebeten, mich um Euch zu kümmern, wenn ihr etwas passiert."

Hotch sah Jess verwundert an, "Das hast Du mir nie gesagt. Wann war das?"

"Als der Reaper Dich angegriffen hatte und Haley und Jack in Schutzhaft mussten. Es waren zwei Jahre, gestern, Aaron. Ich bin mit Jack auf dem Friedhof gewesen. Er hat versucht, nicht zu weinen, weil sein Dad das auch nicht macht."

Jess legte ihre Hand auf Hotch´s, "Du musst versuchen, damit fertig zu werden, Aaron. Ich kann nur erahnen, wie es in Dir aussieht. Aber ich sehe doch, daß Du leidest. Und auch wenn Du Dir das Jack gegenüber nie anmerken lässt, er weiß es. Jack weiß, daß Du Haley auch vermisst, wie wir alle." Jess blinzelte ein paar Tränen weg. "Wie war das jetzt mit der Schriftstellerin?" wechselte Jess das Thema. Hotch schob seinen halb aufgegessenen Teller beiseite und erntete einen leicht vorwurfsvollen Blick von Jess. Sie ruckte ihm den Teller wieder vor die Nase.

"Aufessen."

"Ich dachte, Du wolltest etwas über Callie erfahren?"

"Ich weis, daß Du reden und essen kannst, also?" Jess legte den Kopf etwas schief und Hotch seufzte leise.

"Ich komme nicht drum herum, oder? Ich habe Callie gestern Abend im 'Blue Note' kennengelernt, sie hat dort gesungen."

"Gesungen?"

Hotch nickte, "Sie macht öfter mal was Verrücktes. Wir, ich meine, sie und ich.." Aaron stockte.

"Ihr hattet Sex?" stiess Jess überrascht hervor, das war 'verrückt'. Für jemanden wie Hotch.

"Ich wollte Dich nicht schockieren, Jess. Callie ist etwas Besonderes, es war nicht nur ein belangloser Fick, für keinen von uns."

"Okay", sagte Jess langsam, "siehst Du sie wieder?"

"Das würde ich gern, Jess. Aber Callie hat irgendwelche Probleme, in die sie mich nicht hineinziehen will. Sie ist regelrecht geflüchtet. Ich will sie nicht bedrängen, Jess. Verdammt noch mal, Rossi meint, ich verrenne mich da in etwas, so gefühlsduselig bin ich aber nicht, oder doch?"

Jess sah Hotch nachdenklich an. "Ich glaube, ein bisschen Gefühlsduselei würde Dir ganz gut tun, Aaron. Ich weis, wie sehr Du Haley geliebt hast. Aber sie ist nicht mehr da und so profan sich das auch anhört, das Leben geht weiter. Du hast das Recht auf ein bisschen Glück, Aaron. Du bist nicht schuld an ihrem Tod, George Foyet hat sie getötet und er war ein krankes Schwein. Er hat bekommen, was er verdient hat." Jess umarmte Hotch liebevoll. "Ich hab Dich lieb, Aaron. Und ich will nur das Beste für Dich und Jack. Wenn Du glaubst, daß Kayleigh der Mühe wert ist, dann rede nochmal mit ihr."

Jess wollte eigentlich nach Hause, als sie sich von Hotch verabschiedet hatte, änderte aber ihre Meinung. Sie kannte das ' Blue Note'. Jess war mit Rossi ein paar mal da gewesen, nach Haley´s Tod. Als sie das gleiche Bedürfnis nach Nähe verspürte, wie Hotch. Jess und Rossi waren Freunde geblieben, nach ihrer kurzen Affäre. Nein, dachte Jess. Es war nicht nur eine Affäre gewesen, zwischen Dave und mir. Wir haben uns geliebt, Dave hat mir sogar einen Antrag gemacht. Ich konnte nicht ja sagen, wegen Aaron und Jack. Jess stellte fest, daß es immer noch weh tat. Der Umweg in die Bar war nicht sonderlich groß, 20 min. später stellte Jess ihren Wagen ab.


	4. Schlimme Träume

Das 'Blue Note' war zur Wochenmitte recht gut gefüllt. Bergfest wurde immer wieder gern gefeiert.

"Hi, was kann ich Ihnen bringen?" wollte der Barkeeper wissen.

"Einen kleinen Weisswein, danke. Können Sie mir sagen, ob Callie heute hier ist?"

Der Barmann nickte, "sie hat früher Schluss gemacht, ich glaube, es geht ihr nicht so gut. Vielleicht erwischen Sie sie noch. Durch den Gang, die Erste rechts."

Jess atmete tief durch und klopfte an der angegeben Tür. Sie machte sich große Sorgen um ihren Schwager, Jack hatte schon seine Mutter verloren, er konnte nicht auch noch auf seinen Vater verzichten. Wenn das bedeutete, sie musste Amor spielen, dann würde sie das tun. Sie klopfte.

"Ja bitte?"

Jess machte die Tür auf.

"Kann ich was für Sie tun?" wurde sie von einer zierlichen, jungen Frau mit kurzen blonden Locken angesprochen. Jess bemerkte sofort, was Hotch an ihr anzog, sie wirkte genau so verloren und verzweifelt wie er selbst. Das ist nicht gut, dachte Jess, ganz und gar nicht.

"Suchen Sie jemanden?" fragte Callie.

Jess nickte, "sind Sie Callie?"

"Ja, das bin ich. Möchten Sie nicht reinkommen?"

"Ich weiß nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee ist", sagte Jess. "Ich bin wegen Aaron hier."

"Wegen Aaron?" wiederholte Callie, "hat er Sie geschickt? Ich kann ihn nicht wiedersehen, ich dachte, ich wäre deutlich gewesen."

"Er weiß nicht, daß ich hier bin. Ich bin Jess, Hotch ist mit meiner Schwester verheiratet gewesen." Jess hatte registriert, daß Callie 'ich kann nicht' und nicht 'ich will nicht' gesagt hatte. Vielleicht war doch noch nicht alles verloren.

Callie bot Jess einen Stuhl an. "Ich will ihrer Schwester Hotch nicht wegnehmen, Jess. Es war nur eine Nacht, wir sehen uns nicht wieder", sagte Callie leise.

Jess schüttelte den Kopf, "So ist das nicht, Callie. Meine Schwester ist vor zwei Jahren gestorben. Hotch kommt einfach nicht darüber hinweg und dann noch sein Job, das frisst ihn alles auf, Callie. Er braucht jemanden." sagte Jess eindringlich.

"Ich kann Hotch nicht helfen", antwortete Callie entsetzt, "ich würde alles nur schlimmer machen."

Jess war entschlossen, Callie nicht vom Haken zu lassen. "Hotch hat schon angedeutet, daß Sie wohl Probleme haben, aber die lassen sich doch bestimmt lösen? Ich hab die Widmung und die Zeichnung in dem Buch gesehen, Callie. Sie sind doch sogar in Quantico gewesen und haben Hotch das Buch gebracht. Er ist ihnen doch auch nicht gleichgültig, hab ich nicht recht?"

"Selbst wenn das so ist", Callie weinte lautlos, "Was erwarten Sie denn von mir? Ich sterbe, Jess. Eigentlich bin ich schon so gut wie tot. Soll ich Hotch sagen, 'schön, daß wir uns haben, aber in sechs Monaten ist das Alles vorbei?' Denken Sie das hilft ihm? Vielleicht zerstört ihn das endgültig? Wollen Sie das, Jess?"

Jess konnte darauf nichts sagen, das durfte doch nicht sein? Sie war sich aber sicher, daß Callie die Wahrheit sagte, ihre Verzweiflung war zu offensichtlich.

"Sie sollten gehen, Jess. Hotch wird jemand Anderen finden, ganz bestimmt."

"Vielleicht will er das nicht, Callie. Sie haben nicht gehört, wie er über Sie spricht."

"Hören Sie doch auf! Gehen Sie weg, Jess! Um Himmels Willen, gehen Sie doch endlich!" Callie schrie aus purer Verzweiflung, das hier war mehr als sie verkraften konnte.

"Daddy! Daddy, wach doch auf!"

Jack schüttelte seinen Vater. Hotch hatte geschrien und Jack bekam Angst. Sein Papa schrie doch nicht im Schlaf und er weinte auch nicht. Jack schluchzte laut, warum war auch Mommy nicht mehr da.

"Jack, Jack schon gut." Hotch war zu sich gekommen und holte Jack in sein Bett. "Nicht weinen, Jack. Es ist schon gut, ich hab nur schlecht geträumt."

Hast Du auch Angst gehabt?" Jack drückte sich ganz eng an seinen Vater.

"Ja, ich hab auch Angst gehabt, Jack", sagte Hotch leise und streichelte seinem Sohn über die Haare. Er musste an Callie denken, wie ruhig er neben ihr geschlafen hatte und wie gut sie sich anfühlte. Und wie beruhigend es war, nicht alleine zu sein.

"Daddy? Können wir Ferdinand´s Mum besuchen? Ich glaube, sie ist nett."

"Ich weiß nicht, Jack."

"Kannst Du sie nicht einfach fragen? Ach bitte Daddy, vielleicht kann sie ja eine Geschichte für uns schreiben, damit wir keine Angst mehr haben müssen?"

"Ich werde sie fragen, Jack. Versprochen. Aber schlaf jetzt, morgen ist Schule."

"Pfff", machte Jack und entlockte Hotch ein kleines Lächeln.

Dave hat recht, dachte Hotch. Der Schmerz würde ihn umbringen, wenn er nichts tat. Hotch wurde bewusst, daß er gerade vor Jack zugegeben hatte, daß er Angst hatte. Er würde mit Callie reden, egal, welche Probleme sie auch haben mochte, nichts konnte doch so schlimm sein, daß man keine Lösung finden konnte, oder?

Jess konnte lange nicht einschlafen. Sie verstand einfach den Sinn nicht. Wie konnten sich Hotch und Callie finden um sich wieder zu verlieren? Jess kannte Hotch sehr gut, sie wusste ganz genau, daß er ein 'Nein' von Callie nicht akzeptieren würde, nicht bevor er die Wahrheit kannte. Eine Wahrheit, die schmerzen würde. Sie kriegte Callie nicht aus dem Kopf, deren Verzweiflung man fast mit Händen greifen konnte. Jess weinte. Um Hotch und Callie, um Jack und Haley, und ein bisschen auch um sich selbst.

Rossi erwartete Hotch am nächsten Morgen mit einem leicht mulmigen Gefühl, Hotch hatte sich gestern Abend noch nicht einmal verabschiedet, offensichtlich war er getroffen, von dem, was er ihm an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Aber Rossi war sich sicher, so konnte das nicht weitergehen, unter gar keinen Umständen. Zu Rossi´s Überraschung kam Hotch mit einem Becher in sein Büro.

"Doppelter Cappuchino mit extra Sahne." Er stellte ihn auf Dave´s Schreibtisch. "Ich muss mich entschuldigen, Dave." Hotch setzte sich. "Ich bin mir darüber im Klaren, daß Ihr Euch alle Sorgen macht. Ich bemerke das und ich bin Euch deswegen auch nicht böse. Ich achte zuwenig auf mich, Du hast vollkommen recht. Aber Ihr könnt Euch nicht in mein Leben einmischen, Dave, das geht nicht. Ich muss einen eigenen Weg finden, für Jack und mich."

Rossi nickte, Hotch klang entschlossen. Dave begann zu hoffen, daß Callie eine heilende Wirkung auf Hotch haben würde. "Versprich einfach, daß Du Dich ein wenig um Dich selbst kümmerst. Nimm ein paar Tage frei, feiere ein paar Überstunden ab und schlaf Dich richtig aus. Wir kommen eine Weile ohne Dich zurecht." Rossi grinste, "Du bist nicht so unersetzlich, wie Du denkst." Rossi umarmte seinen Freund, "und sag Callie einen Gruß von mir, sie soll gut auf Dich aufpassen. Und jetzt hau ab, ich regle das mit Strauss."

Zwei Stunden später stand Hotch mit Frühstück vor Callies Wohnung und klingelte. Es dauerte ein bisschen, bis Callie aufmachte.

"Ich hoffe, ich handle mir keine Unterlassungsklage ein, Callie. Ein Wort von Dir und ich bin weg. Kayleigh?" Hotch bemerkte ihre verquollenen Augen und wie müde und erschöpft sie wirkte.

"Du weißt nicht, worauf Du Dich einlässt, Aaron. Ich werde Dir nur wehtun."

"Kannst Du mich das entscheiden lassen?" fragte Hotch leise. Callie musste ihn nur ansehen, um zu wissen, daß sie einen weiteren Kampf verloren hatte, den um ihr Herz. Callie gab die Tür frei und lies Hotch herein.

"Hat sich Jack über sein Buch gefreut?" fragte sie und befüllte die Kaffeemaschine. Hotch stellte seine Tüten auf die Küchentheke.

"Jack war begeistert, wir mussten natürlich gleich ein paar Seiten lesen. Du hast Dir so viel Mühe gegeben, Callie. Willst Du mir nicht sagen, was ist?" Hotch legte seine Arme ganz vorsichtig um sie und zog sie langsam zu sich heran.

"Liebe mich, Aaron. Bitte. Im Moment möchte ich nur das, könntest Du das für mich tun?" Hotch streichelte über Callies Wange und beugte sich zu ihr hinunter, sie ging ihm gerade bis zur Mitte seiner Brust. "Alles was Du willst, Callie", flüsterte Hotch und küsste sie zärtlich und folgte ihr ins Schlafzimmer.

Es war nichts heftiges oder stürmisches an der Art, wie sie sich liebten, eher ein liebevolles, zärtliches ineinander Versinken, Callie vergaß für eine Weile, daß es bald kein Morgen mehr geben würde und Hotch fühlte sich wieder mutig genug, jemanden zu lieben.


	5. Warum?

Eine ganze Weile später lagen Callie und Hotch wie aneinandergeschmiedet in Callies Bett. Hotch streichelte immer wieder über ihre Haare und ihren Rücken, so als müsste er sich bewusst machen, daß sie wirklich bei ihm war. Und Callie hielt sich einfach nur an Hotch fest.

"Mir war nicht klar, daß das möglich ist", sagte Hotch leise.

"Was meinst Du?"

"Daß man sich in jemanden verlieben kann, den man nicht kennt. Oder eigentlich doch. Als ich Dich das erste Mal in dieser Bar gehört habe, da war es, als würdest Du Dich direkt in mich hinein singen. Du hast genau das ausgedrückt, was ich in diesem Moment gefühlt habe." Hotch küsste sie sachte, "Callie? Wein doch nicht. Habe ich etwas Falsches gesagt? Ich bin nicht sehr geschickt in diesen Dingen, fürchte ich."

"Es liegt nicht an Dir, Aaron. Du hast alles richtig gemacht." Callie setzte sich auf.

Sie berührte seine Brust, "woher sind die, Aaron?"

Hotch atmete tief durch. "Sie stammen von einem Mann namens George Foyet. Es würde zu weit führen, Dir alle Einzelheiten zu erzählen, Callie. Er hat mir in meiner Wohnung aufgelauert und mich so zugerichtet. Er wollte mich leiden sehen, Kayleigh. Ein paar Monate später hat er meine Frau getötet und beinahe auch meinen Sohn. Das ist zwei Jahre her und eigentlich bin ich damals mit ihr gestorben. Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie man lebt, Callie", flüsterte Hotch und realisierte, daß er das zum ersten Mal ausgesprochen hatte. Und auch, daß die inneren Narben viel schwerer wogen, als die äußeren. Er stand abrupt auf und ging ins Bad.

"Kann ich reinkommen?" fragte Callie ein paar Minuten später und klopfte an der Tür. Hotch sagte nichts und sie wollte ihn nicht bedrängen. Wie soll ich ihm bloß beibringen, was mit mir ist, dachte Callie. Seine Schwägerin hatte recht gehabt, Aaron war müde und ausgebrannt. Er sehnte sich nach Liebe und Wärme und er hoffte, all das bei ihr zu finden. Callie ging in die Küche und schaltete die Kaffeemaschine an. Das Frühstück, das Hotch mitgebracht hatte, war mittlerweile kalt geworden. Callie fragte sich, ob die Microwelle Rühreier und Pancakes retten konnte.

Hotch lehnte mit dem Rücken an der Badewanne und hing seinen Gedanken nach, als er es plötzlich poltern hörte.

"Callie?" Hotch stand auf und öffnete die Tür. "Callie, ist alles ok?" Hotch wurde unruhig, als keine Antwort kam. Er konnte hören, daß die Kaffeemaschine blubberte und warf einen Blick in die Küche.

"Callie, um Himmels Willen!" Callie lag bewusstlos auf dem Küchenboden und atmete flach. "Callie, wach auf, Schatz." Hotch tätschelte ihre Wange und sie stöhnte kaum hörbar. "So ist es gut, Callie, wach auf, komm schon. Callie, ich werde einen Krankenwagen rufen, halt noch ein bisschen durch, in Ordnung?" Er drückte ihr ein Geschirrtuch an den Hinterkopf, Callie blutete aus einer Kopfwunde.

"Aaron?" hauchte sie und blinzelte vorsichtig, das Licht tat ihr weh.

"Gott sei Dank. Kannst Du aufstehen? Oder vielleicht besser nicht." Hotch hob sie auf und legte sie auf die Couch. "Ich rufe jetzt den Krankenwagen, Callie. Verstehst Du was ich sage?"

"Kein Krankenhaus, Aaron. Dr. Malone. Bitte." Callie versuchte sich zu konzentrieren, "Nummer im Tel..fon, kein.."

"Kein Krankenhaus, ich hab schon verstanden, Schatz." Aaron griff zu ihrem Handy auf dem Schreibtisch und durchsuchte ihre Kontakte. Malone, Ike. Hotch drückte auf die Wahltaste.

"Dr. Malone? Aaron Hotchner. Nein, wir kennen uns nicht, es geht um Callie Aimes, sie ist hier in der Küche zusammengebrochen. Danke, bis gleich. Er ist unterwegs, Callie, hörst Du?" Hotch setzte sich wieder zu ihr und nahm ihre Hand. "Brauchst Du etwas? Kann ich Dir etwas bringen? Callie bitte, rede doch mit mir." Für Hotch war offensichtlich, daß sie Schmerzen haben musste. "Ich bin gleich wieder da, in Ordnung?" Callie stöhnte nur. Hotch ging rasch ins Bad und machte den Spiegelschrank auf. Es mussten hier Medikamente zu finden sein, Aaron stiess sehr schnell auf ein Röhrchen Vicodin, ausgestellt von einem Dr. Malone. Hotch weigerte sich, darüber nachzudenken, was das bedeuten konnte. Er schenkte Callie ein Glas Wasser ein.

"Mir so leid", flüsterte sie und Aron schüttelte den Kopf, "schon gut, mein Liebling. Hier, ich denke, das hilft ein bisschen." Er lies sie Wasser trinken und und eine Tablette nehmen, dann klingelte es auch schon.

Dr. Malone war ein älterer Herr von Ende sechzig, mit schneeweissen Haaren, der Aaron aufmerksam musterte. Das musste der Mann sein, über den Callie gesprochen hatte. Die Zuneigung musste auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhen, er wirkte sehr besorgt.

"Wo ist sie?" fragte Malone.

"Callie liegt auf der Couch, Doktor. Es geht ihr nicht gut." Malone nickte.

"Callie, ich bin es, Ike. Was machen Sie denn für Sachen? Callie?" Malone leuchtete ihr in die Augen und Callie drehte den Kopf weg. Das Licht tat weh.

"Es wird gleich besser, versprochen." Malone zog eine Spritze auf.

"Mein Bein, Ike. Es ist einfach weggeknickt, ich hab solche Angst."

"Du musst keine Angst haben, Callie, ich bin da." flüsterte Hotch im Hintergrund, mit mehr Zuversicht als er besaß, ihm selbst schnürte gerade die Angst die Kehle zu. Er sah Malone zu, wie er noch ein paar kleinere Untersuchungen machte, die Wunde am Hinterkopf klammerte und Callie dann schlafen lies.

"Sie sollten sich auch sein wenig ausruhen, Mr. Hotchner, sie sehen aus, als fallen Sie gleich um."

Er ging in die Küche und schenkte Aaron und sich einen Kaffee ein. "Ich bin froh, daß Miss Aimes jemanden hat, Callie ist so ein liebenswerter Mensch. Ich wünschte, ich könnte etwas für Sie tun." Er drückte Aaron den Becher in die Hand.

"Was ist mit Callie, Dr. Malone?" fragte Hotch unsicher. Malone lag gerade mit sich selbst im Clinch. Da gab es die ärztliche Schweigepflicht, andererseits machte Hotchner nicht den Eindruck, als wäre ihm Callies Zustand egal. Ausserdem machte er sich schon eigene Gedanken, das konnte Malone sehr deutlich erkennen.

Er seufzte, "Callie hat einen Gehirntumor, Mr. Hotchner. Sie ist seit etwas über zwei Jahren bei mir in Behandlung. Das erste Mal konnten wir das Karzinom operativ entfernen. Anscheinend aber nicht vollständig. Genaugenommen kann ich ihr nur noch die Schmerzen nehmen, Mr. Hotchner. Es tut mir sehr leid, ich mag Callie. Sie ist so ein tapferes Mädchen und sie erinnert mich an meine Enkeltochter Renee. Sie macht gerade ein Auslandsjahr in Berlin an der Charite, aber das ist im Moment wohl eher unwichtig."

Er warf einen Blick auf Aaron, der einfach nur da saß und seinen Becher umklammerte, so sehr, daß er in seiner Hand zerbrach. Hotch bemerkte das nicht einmal.

"Mr. Hotchner", sagte Malone erschrocken und musste zum zweiten Mal erste Hilfe leisten. "Es tut mir wirklich sehr leid, ", meinte Malone, als er Hotch´s Hand verbunden hatte.

"Und es gibt keine Möglichkeit? Gar nichts, Doktor?" fragte Hotch tonlos. Ike schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"Warum?" wollte Hotch wissen. Er musste an den letzten Fall denken, die Eltern der kleinen Lucy hatten ihn das auch gefragt. Er hatte auch keine Antwort darauf gewusst, genau wie Malone. "Können Sie bei Callie bleiben? Ich muss das erst einmal verstehen, ich meine, ich brauche etwas Zeit für mich."

"Gehen Sie ruhig, auf mich wartet nur noch der Golfplatz und der ist später auch noch da." Malone klopfte Hotch auf die Schulter, viel mehr konnte er sowieso nicht tun.

Jess war sich nicht sicher, warum sie unbedingt noch einmal zum Friedhof wollte. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dort gebraucht zu werden. Sie konnte Aaron schon von Weitem auf der Bank gegenüber von Haley´s Grab sitzen sehen. Sie musste ihn nur ansehen, um zu wissen, daß er es wusste. Callie musste ihm die Wahrheit gesagt haben. Ach Aaron, dachte Jess, Du hättest es so verdient, dieses bisschen Glück. Sie setzte sich zu ihm und nahm seine Hand.

"Callie wird sterben, Jess", sagte er nur. Hotch machte sich einmal die Mühe, sich die Tränen abzuwischen, die ihm übers Gesicht liefen, es hätte sowieso keinen Sinn gemacht. Jetzt, wo er einmal angefangen hatte, konnte er einfach nicht mehr aufhören.

"Aaron?"

"Nein, ich bin es, Ike. Wie fühlen Sie sich, Callie?"

"Es geht schon. Ich sehe ein bisschen verschwommen, aber ich hab keine Schmerzen, im Moment. Ist, ist Aaron gegangen?" fragte Callie traurig.

"Er hat viel zu verkraften, mein Kind. Ich hoffe, Sie sind nicht böse, wenn ich Sie so nenne, Callie. Ich bin sicher, er kommt wieder."

Callie setzte sich ein wenig mühsam auf. "Es wäre besser für ihn, wenn er nicht wiederkommt, Ike. Er hat schon so viel verloren. Ich schaffe das letzte Stück auch alleine, es war ja auch so vergesehen."

Es dauerte lange, bis Hotch sich gefasst hatte. Jess saß die ganze Zeit neben ihm und versuchte, einfach nur da zu sein. Sie hatte Hotch noch nie so gesehen, er lies seinen Gefühlen nie freien Lauf. Das machte Jess Angst, auf der einen Seite, auf der anderen spürte sie förmlich, wie sein Panzer ganz langsam bröckelte. Vielleicht hatte es doch einen Sinn, daß er Callie getroffen hatte, dachte Jess, das musste einfach so sein.

"Was willst Du jetzt machen, Aaron?"

"Callie braucht mich, Jess. Ich werde sie nicht alleine sterben lassen. Ich werde jede Sekunde mit ihr auskosten, Jess. Wenn sie aus einem Flugzeug springen will, dann tue ich das auch. Und ich will, daß Jack sie kennenlernt. Haley wollte, daß ich Jack zeige, was Liebe ist. Wie könnte ich ihm das besser zeigen, als mit Callie?"


	6. Auszeit

**An dieser Stelle noch einmal herzlichen Dank an meine Reviewer. Ich stell mal einen Prosecco hin. Und flugs geht´s auch schon weiter.**

"Ich dachte, Sie wollten ein paar Tage frei machen, Agent Hotchner? Das hat zumindest Agent Rossi gesagt." Strauss deutete auf den Stuhl vor ihrem Schreibtisch. "Sie sehen furchtbar aus, wenn ich das sagen darf, Aaron. Was ist mit Ihrer Hand passiert?"

"Das ist nicht so wichtig, Erin. Ich brauche einige Zeit frei. Es gibt Dinge, die ich regeln muss, Dinge, privater Natur. Derek Morgan kann das Team leiten, so lange ich nicht da bin, er hat das schon sehr erfolgreich gemacht."

"Über wie lange sprechen wir hier, Aaron? Es ist kein Problem, wenn Sie ein paar Wochen zu Hause bleiben. Ihre Überstunden übersteigen jedes normale Maß und Sie sind seit dem Tod Ihrer Frau nicht mehr im Urlaub gewesen. Sagen wir sechs Wochen?" schlug Strauss vor.

"Ich hatte eher an sechs Monate gedacht, Erin."

Strauss starrte Hotch nur an, genau so gut hätte er sagen können, gerade habe ich Dave Rossi einen Antrag gemacht und er hat ja gesagt.

"Sechs Monate? Ich will nicht indiskret sein, ist mit Ihnen und Jack alles in Ordnung?"

"Ich habe sehr sorgfältig darüber nachgedacht. Ich habe meiner Frau etwas versprochen, das ist alles was ich dazu sagen möchte."

Überraschenderweise akzeptierte Strauss Hotch´s Antwort, die eigentlich keine war. "Na gut. Ihre Freistellung tritt sofort in Kraft, ich regle das mit der Personalstelle. Ich hoffe, sie finden, was Sie suchen, Agent Hotchner."

Strauss sah Hotch nachdenklich hinterher, als er das Büro verlies. Sie war eigentlich froh, Hotchner für eine Weile nicht sehen zu müssen. Sie hatte immer das Gefühl, unterlegen zu sein, aus welchen Gründen auch immer. Allerdings war ihr schon länger klar, daß Hotchner angeschlagen war. Es gab zwar keinen Grund, seine Arbeit in Zweifel zu ziehen, er war nach wie vor einer der Besten, wenn nicht der beste Agent den sie hatte. Aber dennoch, eine Auszeit war mehr als überfällig. Strauss griff zum Telefonhörer.

"Hat jemand eine Ahnung, was Strauss wollen könnte?" fragte JJ im kleinen Besprechungsraum. Einhelliges Kopfschütteln war die Antwort. Dave machte sich allerdings so seine eigenen Gedanken, er war sich sicher, es ging um Hotch.

Strauss betrat den Konferenzraum. "Danke, daß Sie alle noch einen Moment geblieben sind, ich weiss, Sie waren bereits auf dem Weg nach Hause. Agent Hotchner ist vor einer halben Stunde bei mir gewesen."

Strauss machte eine Pause, aber die Aufmerksamkeit Aller war ihr sowieso sicher gewesen. JJ warf Rossi einen fragenden Blick zu, der zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

"Agent Hotchner hat mich gebeten, ihn für sechs Monate vom Dienst freizustellen und ich habe dieser Bitte entsprochen. Agent Morgan, für das nächste halbe Jahr gehört das Team ihnen. Ich danke Ihnen."

"War ja so klar", schnappte Derek.

"Agent Morgan? Irgendwelche Anmerkungen Ihrerseits?"

"Ich sagte, es war mir klar, daß Sie Agent Hotchner´s Bitte entsprochen haben, Chief Strauss." wiederholte Derek angesäuert. Emily legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm.

"Nicht, Derek." sagte sie leise. Em wusste, Derek war nicht wirklich sauer auf Strauss, er war sauer auf Hotch, der einfach eine Entscheidung getroffen hatte, ohne einen von ihnen mit einzubeziehen. Emily wusste aber auch, daß Hotch schwerwiegende Gründe haben musste, wenn er zu so radikalen Massnahmen griff.

Strauss baute sich vor Derek auf. "Ich weiß, daß Sie hier alle glauben, ich warte nur auf eine Gelegenheit, Agent Hotchner abzusägen. Wir sind keine Freunde, das ist richtig, aber trete niemanden, der bereits am Boden liegt. Sie wissen viel besser als ich, in welcher Verfassung Agent Hotchner im Moment ist. Meiner Meinung nach, hat er genau das Richtige getan. Er hat die Notbremse gezogen, Agent Morgan. Ich werde ihn dafür nicht verurteilen. Sonst noch etwas? Nein? Dann einen ruhigen Feierabend." Strauss ging ohne ein weiteres Wort.

"Hast Du das gewusst?" fragte Derek und sah Rossi vorwurfsvoll an, irgend jemand musste jetzt dran glauben. Wenn nicht Strauss, denn eben Rossi.

"Hab ich es gewusst? Nein, Derek. Hab ich es geahnt? Ja, ehrlich gesagt hab ich das. Und wenn Du ehrlich bist, Derek, dann bist Du auch der Meinung, daß Hotch dringend eine Pause braucht. Er ist mein Freund und er muss sich vor mir nicht rechtfertigen. Er hat mich gebeten, daß wir uns nicht in sein Leben einmischen und ich respektiere das. Und Du solltest das auch tun." Rossi ging und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.

"Ich denke, Rossi hat recht", meinte Reid. "Hotch weiß, daß wir für ihn da sind, wenns drauf ankommt."

"Ihr wollt das also alle einfach so hinnehmen?" fragte Derek frustriert.

"Wir wollen es nicht, aber wir werden", sagte JJ entschlossen und Emily nickte. "Wollen wir nicht zum Chinesen? Reid, wie ist der neue in Georgetown, Du bist doch schon dortgewesen?"

"Klein und sehr gemütlich, das Essen ist ausgezeichnet, Emily." stimmte Reid zu. Es war eine gute Idee, etwas gemeinsam zu unternehmen, keiner wollte jetzt alleine sein, Hotch´s einsame Entscheidung war für alle ein Schock.

Callie war noch im Halbschlaf, spürte aber die Arme, die sich sanft um sie legten und Hotch´s warmen, regelmäßigen Atem in ihrem Nacken.

"Du bist wiedergekommen, Aaron."

"Ich kann Dich doch nicht alleine lassen, ich liebe Dich, Callie." Hotch sah keinen Sinn darin, diese drei Worte nicht zu sagen. Sie drückten aus, was er fühlte und er wollte nicht eine Sekunde verschwenden. Malone hatte ihm gerade noch einmal klar gemacht, wie begrenzt ihre Zeit sein würde.

Callie drehte sich zu Hotch, "bist Du Dir auch ganz sicher, Aaron? Und was ist mit Jack? Er ist doch noch so klein, er wird das nicht verstehen, Aaron. Ich verstehe es doch selber nicht", Callie klammerte sich an Hotch.

"Jack ist sehr reif für sein Alter, Callie. Er wird es verstehen, ich erkläre es ihm." Hotch hielt Callie so fest er konnte, als würde er das Böse damit ausgrenzen und draussen halten.

"Du musst mir aber etwas versprechen, Aaron, bitte."

"Alles, was Du möchtest, mein Liebling."

Callie streichelte seine Wange und küsste ihn zärtlich.

"Ich möchte, daß Du mich nicht fragst, wie es mir geht. Wenn ich mich schlecht fühle, dann werde ich Dir das sagen. Und ich möchte, daß Du mich nicht behandelst als, als würde ich sterben. Lass uns einfach leben, Aaron, bitte. So lange, es geht."

"So lange, es geht", antwortete Aaron, "ich verspreche es Dir."

"David", sagte Jess überrascht und lies den unerwarteten Besucher herein.

"Hotch ist nicht da, oder?" Er küsste Jess auf die Wange.

"Nein, er ist bei Callie."

"Onkel Dave!" Jack hatte gehört wer da gekommen war und stürzte Dave in die Arme.

"Hallo mein Großer! Geht´s Dir gut?"

Jack nickte heftig, "Onkel Dave, Daddy hat gesagt ich darf vielleicht Ferdinand´s Mum besuchen, ist das nicht toll?"

"Ferdinand´s Mum?" fragte Rossi.

"Ja-ha. Sie hat mir sogar was gemalt, Onkel Dave. Komm ich zeig´s Dir." Jack zog Dave hinter sich her, ins Kinderzimmer. "Das da ist Ferdinand. Er ist besonders, Onkel Dave, weil er doch ein lila Ohr hat." Jack drückte Rossi Callie´s Buch in die Hand.

"Für den kleinen Jack, der bestimmt so toll ist, wie sein Dad", las Dave laut.

"Callie hat auch gemalt, nur für mich", Jack grinste über alle vier Backen.

Rossi strubbelte Jack´s Haare, "das ist wirklich toll, Jack. Ich müsste aber ein bisschen mit Deiner Tante Jess sprechen, kannst Du kurz alleine spielen?"

Jack zog die Nase kraus, "aber nur ganz kurz", sagte er entschlossen.

"Versprochen, Jack."

"Aaron hat sich heute für sechs Monate beurlauben lassen, weißt Du das?"

"Ja, ich weiß es. Wir haben darüber geredet." Jess reichte Rossi ein Glas Rotwein und setzte sich zu ihm auf die Couch. Dann war es mit ihrer Beherrschung vorbei.

"Es ist so furchtbar, Dave", schluchzte Jess und Rossi legte den Arm um sie.

"Callie ist furchtbar?" fragte Rossi verwirrt, auf ihn hatte einen sehr netten Eindruck gemacht.

"Callie ist großartig, Dave. Aber," Jess schniefte und griff sich ein Taschentuch. "Callie wird sterben, Dave. Sehr bald schon. Aaron will bei ihr bleiben, bis...Ach Dave, ich weiß gar nicht, wie er das überhaupt schaffen will. Er hat doch Haley´s Tod noch gar nicht verarbeitet. Ich hab Angst, daß Aaron daran zerbricht und was wird denn dann mit Jack? Er braucht doch seinen Vater. Ich unterstütze ihn, wo ich kann, David. Aber ich fürchte, das geht auch über meine Kräfte."

Rossi zog Jess an sich. "Du bist einer der selbstlosesten Menschen, die ich kenne, Jess. Ich denke, es war ein Fehler, Dich damals gehen zu lassen."

"Du weist, warum ich gegangen bin, David."

"Ja, ich weiß Jessy." Rossi legte seine Arme fester und die Frau, die er liebte. Callie würde sterben? Oh Aaron, was hast Du Dir da nur vorgenommen, dachte Dave erschüttert. Er machte sich ernsthafte und wohl auch berechtigte Sorgen um seinen Freund.

Hotch wachte auf, weil der Platz im Bett neben ihm leer war. Er fand es komisch, wie schnell er sich an Callies Nähe gewöhnt hatte und wie sehr es ihn irritierte, daß sie nicht bei ihm lag. Er machte sich auf die Suche nach ihr und bemerkte, daß auf der Dachterrasse eine Kerze brannte.

"Ich bin aufgewacht und Du warst nicht da, Callie. Warum sitzt Du hier draußen, ist Dir nicht kalt?" Hotch setzte sich zu ihr auf die kleine Dachterrasse und legte eine Decke um Callie und sich.

"Ich sehe mir die Sterne an, Aaron. Es ist bald Zeit für die Perseiden, weißt Du?"

"Sternschnuppen? Ich hab mir so etwas noch nie bewusst angesehen."

"Dann schauen wir uns das zusammen an, Aaron. Es gibt noch ein paar Dinge, die ich unbedingt tun will. Am Liebsten mit Dir zusammen. Denkst Du, Deine Kollegen können ab und zu auf Dich verzichten?"

Hotch küsste sie, "sie werden die nächsten Monate auf mich verzichten müssen, Callie. Ich habe mich beurlauben lassen. Es wird nur Jack und uns Beide geben, Callie. Ich muss morgen noch einmal ins Büro, ich will es ihnen erklären. Ich denke, ich habe sie mit meiner Entscheidung eiskalt erwischt, das war nicht ganz richtig vom mir. Und ich spreche mit Jack. Ganz vorsichtig, das verspreche ich Dir."

Callie nickte und lehnte sich an Hotch. " Wenn er nur ein bisschen so ist, wie Du, dann ist er ein großartiger Junge. Ich freue mich auf ihn, Aaron."


	7. Schwere Gespräche

**Hier nochmal Dank an alle, die sich Zeit für meine Geschichte nehmen!**

"Ist schon Morgen?" fragte Callie leise. Sie hatte gemerkt, das Hotch schon wach war und kuschelte sich an ihn.

"Es ist erst sechs, Callie. Du kannst noch ein bisscher weiterschlafen. Ich muss noch nach Hause, mich umziehen und dann in die BAU." Hotch machte aber keine Anstalten Callie lozulassen.

"Du willst mit Deinen Kollegen reden, das verstehe ich sehr gut. Das wird aber wohl nicht einfach, oder?"

"Es sind eigentlich eher Freunde als Kollegen und ich fürchte, ich habe sie ganz schön vor den Kopf gestossen."

"Und das alles meinetwegen, ich fürchte, ich habe einen schlechten Einfluss auf Dich, Aaron Hotchner." Callie lachte leise und Hotch küsste sie zärtlich.

"Oh ja, ich glaube auch, Du bist eine ganz fürchterliche Person, Kayleigh Aimes", schmunzelte Hotch und verstärkte seine Umarmung noch ein bisschen. Es tat so gut, ein wenig mit ihr zu Lachen.

Hotch betrat das Bullpen um kurz nach Acht. Er trug keinen Anzug, sah ungewohnt, fast lässig aus. Mit sandfarbener Hose und dünnem, schwarzen Pullover. Wäre sein Gesichtsausdruck nicht gewesen, hätte man annehmen können, das hier wäre eine kurze Stippvisite, um Hallo zu sagen. Aber leider war es das nicht.

"Ich würde gerne mit Euch sprechen, wenn Ihr mir kurz Zeit gebt." sagte Hotch in die stumme, leicht vorwurfsvoll aussehende Runde.

"Boss, was machst Du bloß für einen Unfug" kreischte Garcia von hinten und fiel Hotch ganz selbstverständlich um den Hals. "Du kannst nicht einfach gehen, Hotch." sagte Pen energisch.

"Ich würde es gerne erklären, wenn Ihr mich lasst. Gehen wir in den Besprechungsraum, vorrausgesetzt, der Teamleiter ist einverstanden." Hotch sah Derek an.

"Glaub nicht, daß ich Dir das so schnell verzeihe, Hotch." brummte Derek unwillig. Aber natürlich wollte auch er wissen, was Hotch zu diesem Schritt bewogen hatte.

Hotch schwieg eine Weile im Besprechungsraum, bis er glaubte, die richtigen Worte gefunden zu haben.

"Ich wollte Euch nicht so vor vollendete Tatsachen stellen, das war falsch. Mir hätte klar sein müssen, daß Strauss Euch sofort informiert. Ihr solltet aber eigentlich von mir ins Bild gesetzt werden müssen, ich hätte mit Euch reden müssen. Ich kann verstehen, daß Ihr wütend auf mich seid, ich wäre es im umgekehrten Fall auch. Aber ich hätte diese Entscheidung so und anders getroffen. Ihr wisst natürlich, daß es mir nicht gut gegangen ist, in letzter Zeit. Oder eigentlich, seit Haley´s Tod. Ich habe versucht, einfach weiter zu machen, irgendwie. Aber ich bekomme hier keine Luft mehr, ich kann keinen Eltern mehr in die Augen sehen, die mich fragen, warum ihr Kind tot ist, es geht einfach nicht mehr.

Es gibt da diese Frau, Callie. Ihr habt sie schon gesehen, sie ist hier gewesen. Sie gibt mir etwas, was ich schon sehr lange vermisse." Hotch machte eine Pause, um sich ein wenig zu sammeln. "Aber meine... Callie ist krank. Sie..." Hotch versuchte, die Tränen weg zu blinzeln, aber das gelang ihm nur bedingt. Seine Stimme brach fast. "Callie wird sterben und sie wird das nicht alleine tun müssen. Sie wird Jack und mich haben und deswegen werde ich in den nächsten sechs Monaten nicht zur Verfügung stehen."

Penelope war die Erste, die laut aufschluchzte und sie krallte ihre Hand in Derek´s Arm. JJ und Emily sahen sich nur an und Rossi legte Hotch die Hand auf die Schulter.

"Ich muss Dir nicht sagen, daß wir alle für Dich und auch für Callie da sind, wenn Ihr uns braucht. Egal, was es ist Aaron."

Hotch nickte, "Danke, Dave. Ich hoffe, ich habe Euch meine Gründe ausreichend klargemacht. Es, es ist etwas, was ich tun muss. Auch für mich. Ich weiß nicht, wie das alles werden soll und was uns erwartet. Ehrlich gesagt, macht es mir Angst." Hotch stockte, gerade drohten ihn seine Emotionen zu überwältigen. Dieses Gespräch war schon die Hölle, wie würde wohl Jack reagieren?

Derek stand ohne ein Wort auf und verlies den Konferenzraum. "Ich rede mit ihm." sagte Emily leise. Sie drückte Hotch´s Hand.

"Dave hat recht. Das gilt für uns alle, auch für den Sturkopf." Prentiss schlüpfte schnell hinaus.

JJ trat auf Hotch zu. "Ich hoffe, es sind nicht nur diese paar Monate, für Callie und Dich. Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll, ausser daß ich Dich sehr mutig finde. Und ich wusste nicht, daß es so schlimm ist. Mach das nicht wieder, hörst Du? Wir sind Deine Freunde, sprich mit uns. Und wir treffen uns regelmäßig, das sag ich jetzt nicht einfach nur so. Callie und Du, Ihr kommt zum Essen, am Samstag. Vorrausgesetzt, wir sind nicht unterwegs."

"Genau, hör auf JJ, Hotch." flüsterte Garcia und umarmte Hotch noch einmal, bevor sie mit JJ ging.

"Mir fällt gerade keine passende Statistik ein, Hotch" murmelte Reid unsicher.

"Vielleicht könntest Du mir sagen, das einige von denen, die sterben müssen es doch nicht tun, weil man sie doch retten kann?" meinte Hotch traurig, "es ist schon gut, Spencer. Ich weiß, daß Du auch da sein wirst."

Emily fand Morgan in der Sporthalle. Er prügelte wie ein Irrer auf einen Sandsack ein.

"Was ist das für ein Scheissspiel, Emily?" keuchte er, "was zum Teufel hat Hotch in seinem früheren Leben gemacht, daß er jetzt das durchmachen muss? Kannst Du mir das sagen, Prentiss? Ich bin so verdammt sauer auf ihn gewesen, gestern. Und jetzt? Würde ich mich am Liebsten in eine Ecke setzen und heulen wie ein Schlosshund. Warum machen wir das alles, Em? Wir stehen jeden Tag auf und versuchen, so viele Leben wie möglich zu retten und alles was wir dafür kriegen, ist ein Tritt in den Arsch!"

Derek verpasste dem Sandsack einen mächtigen Schwinger. Er fühlte sich hilflos und wütend. Ratlos, weil er nicht ganz verstand, was Hotch dazu bewog, für eine fast Fremde in dieser Weise da zu sein.

"Er liebt sie, Derek", sagte Emily, als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen. "Man kann sich das nicht aussuchen, das Herz macht, was es will."

"Und wenn Hotch nicht wiederkommt? Hast Du darüber mal nachgedacht, Prentiss? Was, wenn er alles zusammen mit Callie beenden will?"

"Das wird er nicht, Derek, sei kein Idiot. Hotch ist nur an einem Punkt angekommen, wo er sich neu sortieren muss, vieles hat einfach keine Gültigkeit mehr für ihn. Irgendwann, Derek, sind wir alle dort. Gideon, Elle und jetzt Hotch. Einmal wird es _'der'_ Fall zuviel sein, man kann nicht tun, was wir tun, ohne Schaden zu nehmen. Wenn es bei mir so weit ist, dann hoffe ich, daß ich so gerade und konsequent wie Hotch sein kann. Vielleicht kommt er wirklich nicht wieder, nach Callies Tod. Aber das ist ganz alleine seine Entscheidung, Derek. Und wir, als seine Freunde, werden auch das verstehen, Derek."

Emily drehte sich um und wollte gehen. "Emmy? Warte mal." Derek ging ihr nach und drehte sie zu sich. "Da gibt es etwas, was ich schon sehr lange tun will, Emily." Er legte die Hand unter ihr Kinn und hob ihr Gesicht ein wenig an. Dann senkte er ganz langsam seine Lippen auf ihre und küsste Emily zärtlich.

Will wollte JJ eine Freude machen und sie in der Mittagspause zum Essen ausführen. Er hoffte, daß sie ihn überhaupt sehen wollte, es hatte wieder mal Krach gegeben, gestern Abend. Will musste nicht einmal mehr, worüber sie so erbittert gestritten hatten. Er liebte JJ, aber manchmal machte sie ihn wahnsinnig. Und dabei wollte er nichts weiter, als sie lieben und beschützen. Er klopfte an den Türstock.

"Hey, Jenny", sagte er vorsichtig und machte sich schon mal auf eine Abfuhr gefasst. Zu seiner großen Überraschung sah sie ihn nur an und stürzte dann in seine Arme. "Ach Will", schluchzte sie und Will hielt sie so fest er konnte.

Hotch stand vor Jack´s Schule und sah, wie die Kinder fröhlich kreischend aus dem Gebäude stürmten.

"Daddy!" Jack hopste auf seinen Vater zu und schmiss sich in seine Arme. "Du hast nicht gesagt, daß Du mich abholst", lachte er glücklich und Hotch musste einfach mitlachen.

"Ich dachte, wir könnten ein bisschen in den Park, das magst Du doch so gerne. Was meinst Du?" Jack nickte eifrig. "Ich würde auch gerne etwas mit Dir besprechen, Jack."

"Wegen Tante Jess?" fragte Jack.

"Wegen Tante Jess? Eigentlich nicht, Jack. Was ist denn mit Tante Jess?"

"Ich glaub, sie ist traurig, Daddy. Gestern Abend ist Onkel Dave dagewesen und Tante Jess hat ganz doll geweint und Onkel Dave hat sie ganz doll gedrückt."

Jack umarmte seinen Vater fest, "genau so, Daddy." Jack schaute seinen Vater fragend an, "Meinst Du, sie war traurig, weil Du traurig bist?"

Hotch seufzte leise, "das kann schon sein, Jack." Er nahm Jack die Büchertasche ab und schnallte ihn im Wagen an. Jess lies sich von Dave trösten? Hotch hatte keine Ahnung, daß sich die Zwei so nahe standen. Noch etwas, was einfach so an mir vorbeigerauscht ist, dachte Hotch. Er lies Jack eine ganze Weile auf dem Spielplatz toben, bis er sich entschliessen konnte, mit ihm zu sprechen.

"Jack, Du möchtest doch Ferdinand´s Mum besuchen, nicht wahr?"

"Au ja, bitte, Daddy! Können wir das machen?"

"Sie freut sich schon auf Dich, Jack, da gibt es aber etwas, das ich Dir unbedingt vorher sagen muss", sagte Hotch und streichelte seinem Sohn über die Haare.

"Du hast vorhin gefragt, warum Tante Jess traurig ist, sie ist traurig wegen Callie, so wie ich."

Jack sah seinen Vater aufmerksam an. "Warum bist Du traurig wegen Callie? Ist sie nicht lieb? Das glaub ich nicht."

"Ich bin traurig, weil Callie nicht so lange bei uns bleiben kann, Jack. Callie muss weggehen, sehr bald schon."

Jack überlegte kurz, "und da können wir nicht mitgehen, oder?" fragte er. "Becca´s Dad muss auch fortgehen und Becca kann nicht mit. Becca weint deswegen ganz oft in der Klasse. Ich geb ihr dann manchmal mein Pausenbrot und drück sie ganz doll, Daddy."

Hotch versuchte krampfhaft, seine Fassung zu bewahren, Jack war so ein guter, mitfühlender Junge. Hotch konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie er so werden konnte, nach allem, was passiert war. Auf die Idee, daß Jack einfach nur so war wie sein Dad, kam Hotch nicht.

"Ja, ich glaube, das ist so wie bei Becca´s Dad, Jack." Er setzte Jack auf seinen Schoß. "Ich werde auch so traurig sein und weinen, wie Becca, wenn Callie fortgegangen ist, vielleicht auch schon vorher. Aber Callie geht nicht so schnell weg, wie Mommy, ich kann 'Auf Wiedersehen' zu ihr sagen. Und Du könntest das auch, wenn Du das möchtest. Es wäre ein bisschen wie zu Mommy 'Auf Wiedersehen' zu sagen." Hotch strich seinem Sohn liebevoll über die Wange.

"Callie wird zu Mommy gehen und auch ein Engel werden?" fragte Jack und legte Hotch die Arme um den Nacken.

"Ja, das wird sie, Jack."

"Und Du hast sie trotzdem lieb? Auch wenn sie Mommy besuchen wird?"

"Ich hab Callie sehr lieb, Jack. Und ich möchte, daß Callie nicht alleine ist, wenn sie Mommy besuchen wird."

"Dann will ich zu Callie gehen, Daddy. Vielleicht kann ich sie ja auch ein kleines bisschen lieb haben, und sie könnte ja Mommy sagen, daß wir sie vermissen. Das macht sie bestimmt."

Hotch nickte, "ganz bestimmt, Jack." flüsterte er und drückte Jack an sich.


	8. Nie wieder?

**Weiter geht´s. Wie immer ganz vielen lieben Dank für die Reviews!**

Callie saß wie auf Kohlen, Hotch hatte vor einer Stunde angerufen und angekündigt, mit Jack vorbei zu kommen. Sie fragte sich, welche Worte Hotch wohl gefunden haben mochte, um seinem Sohn zu erklären, was sein würde. Selbst ihr, als Schriftstellerin, würde das so schwer fallen, wie kaum etwas anderes.

Sie war froh, als es endlich klingelte. "Ich dachte schon..." Callie brach mitten im Satz ab, das war nicht Hotch, der Mann kam ihr vage bekannt vor, aber sie hätte nicht sagen können woher.

"Ja bitte?"

"Mein Name ist Derek Morgan, ich bin ein Freund von Hotch." Derek zeigte vorsichtshalber seinen Ausweis, sie sollte ihm die Türe nicht vor der Nase zuschlagen.

"Ich glaube, ich erinnere mich an Sie. Aber bitte, kommen Sie doch herein."

Derek wusste nicht genau, was ihn hergeführt hatte, wahrscheinlich wollte er einfach wissen, wer sie war.

"Wenn Sie mich bitten wollen, nicht zu sterben, dann kann ich Ihnen leider nicht helfen, Agent Morgan." sagte Callie nüchtern und setzte sich auf ihr Sofa. Derek bemerkte die dunklen Ringe unter ihren Augen und ihren linken Arm, den sie ein bisschen seltsam hielt, so als würde sie ihn nicht richtig spüren.

Derek schluckte, er wusste nicht recht, was er sagen sollte.

"Ich wollte wissen, für wen Hotch sein Team verlassen hat." sagte er schliesslich.

Callie nickte, "das kann ich verstehen. Ich habe Aaron nicht darum gebeten, wenn es das ist, was Sie wissen möchten. Ich wollte nicht einmal, daß er sich in mich verliebt, oder ich mich in ihn. Aber er hat es mir so leicht gemacht, Aaron ist so ein guter Mann." Callie lächelte ein bisschen, "aber das muss ich Ihnen sicher nicht sagen."

Derek schüttelte den Kopf, "nein, das müssen Sie nicht. Hotch hat Menschen, die sich um ihn sorgen, Callie. Wir...ich befürchte, er schafft das alles nicht."

"Hotch hat mir von seiner Frau und diesem Mann, Foyet? Erzählt und ich weiß, womit er tagtäglich konfrontiert ist. Ich weiß sehr gut, daß Hotch ausgebrannt und einsam ist, Agent Morgan. Er hat mir gesagt, er weiß nicht mehr, wie man lebt. Wir werden zusammen leben, so lange wir können. Ich werde ihm das wieder zeigen, das wird mein Geschenk an ihn und Jack sein. Vielleicht ist dann nicht alles umsonst." Callie zitterte leicht, "Sie sollten jetzt gehen, Hotch und Jack kommen jede Minute und Jack soll mich nicht gleich weinen sehen."

Es klingelte wie auf´s Stichwort. "Ich hoffe, Sie haben eine gute Erklärung parat", sagte Callie zu Derek und machte die Tür auf. Es war natürlich Hotch, der eine Flasche Rotwein in der Hand hatte.

"Ich glaube, Du hast heute morgen etwas von Pizza gesagt. Oh, und ich habe Verstärkung mitgebracht." Jack linste hinter Hotch´s Rücken hervor und Callie ging ein bisschen in die Knie.

"Ja hallo. Du musst Jack sein, oder? Ich bin Callie, aber das weißt Du bestimmt schon."

Jack nickte, "Hi Callie", sagte er und kam ganz zum Vorschein, allerdings nicht, ohne den Ärmel seines Vaters festzuhalten.

Callie lächelte, "dann kommt mal rein. Es ist übrigens Besuch für Dich da, Hotch. Er hat gesagt, er wollte unbedingt mit Dir sprechen", schwindelte Callie ein bisschen und baute Morgan eine kleine Brücke.

"Morgan? Wie zum...Was machst Du hier?" fragte Hotch, völlig überrascht.

"Ähm, Callie hat das schon gesagt, ich wollte mit Dir reden. Hey Jack."

"Hey, Onkel Derek", Jack sprang auf ihn zu und lies sich von ihm hochnehmen. "Alles klar, Partner?"

Callie nahm Hotch die Flasche ab, "Ihr könnt draussen auf der Terrasse reden, da seid Ihr ungestört", sagte sie halblaut. "Jack, wollen wir zusammen Pizza machen? Dein Dad hat gesagt, die isst Du so gerne?"

"Au ja, kann ich mir aussuchen, was wir drauflegen?"

"Aber sicher doch, kommst Du zu mir in die Küche?"

"Ja-ha, ich will gaaanz viel Käse haben, Callie."

"Es tut mir leid, Hotch, ich war ein ziemlicher Arsch." stellte Derek auf der Dachterrasse klar.

"Ist mir nicht aufgefallen", antwortete Hotch trocken.

"Es war nur so überraschend und Du hast mit niemandem gesprochen, Hotch."

"Ich konnte nicht, Derek. Aber es war der einzige Weg um nicht verrückt zu werden, verstehst Du, was ich meine? Als wir das letzte Mädchen aus dem Wasser gezogen haben, die kleine Lucy, für einen kleinen Moment hat sie ausgesehen wie Jack. Und mir ist klar geworden, daß es so nicht weitergehen kann. Und dann habe ich Callie getroffen. Sie ist so ein positiver Mensch, trotz allem. Ich will alle Zeit, die ich mit ihr kriegen kann."

"Du liebst Sie", resümierte Derek, "das Herz macht was es will, hat Emily gesagt, bevor ich sie geküsst habe."

Hotch musste lachen, "Du hast was gemacht? Und sie hat Dir keine verpasst?"

"Warum sollte sie das machen, ich bin ein fantastischer Küsser", grinste Derek. "Du kannst es also noch", stellte Derek fest.

"Was?"

"Lachen, Hotch. Das hab ich lange nicht bei Dir gesehen, Du solltest es öfter tun."

"Dann solltest Du Emily vielleicht öfter küssen, was hast Du Dir dabei denn gedacht?"

Morgan zuckte mit den Achseln, "Ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich das nicht so genau. Ich wollte es einfach, vielleicht weil das Leben so kurz ist, Hotch. Sie ist übrigens abgehauen, als wär der Teufel hinter ihr her, anscheinend hab ich mich ein bisschen überschätzt." Derek klopfte Hotch auf die Schulter. "Wir sollten wieder reingehen, Du solltest Callie nicht so lange alleine lassen. Zwischen uns ist wieder alles klar?"

"Von meiner Seite aus war es das immer." antwortete Hotch bestimmt und die zwei Männer gingen wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

"Möchten Sie zum Essen bleiben?" fragte Callie aus der Küche. Derek verneinte das.

"Danke, aber ich hab noch einen Termin. Aber am Sonntag spielen wir Softball gegen die Luschen von der Homeland Security, wäre schön, wenn Ihr kommen könntet. Um 14 Uhr auf unserem Sportgelände. Wir würden uns alle freuen."

"Wir kommen sehr gern, oder was meinst Du, Jack?" fragte Callie.

"Onkel Derek sagt dann immer Sachen, die ich nicht nachsagen soll, das find ich lustig", kicherte Jack vergnügt.

"Dann ist das abgemacht. Oh, und bestell Emily einen Gruß von mir." schmunzelte Hotch als er Morgan zu Tür begleitete. Er wusste genau, welchen Termin Derek im Sinn hatte.

"Kann ich Euch noch helfen?" fragte Hotch. Jack und Callie sassen einträchtig an der Küchentheke und schnibbelten die Zutaten für den Belag.

"Du kannst den Teig ausrollen, wenn Du möchtest. Das..." Callie suchte erfolglos nach dem richtigen Wort.

"Nudelholz?"

bot Aaron vorsichtig an und Callie nickte erleichtert, "das Nudelholz ist in der Schublade neben dem Kühlschrank. Ich wusste gar nicht, daß Jack und Du Baumkuschler seid."

"Baumkuschler?"

Wiederholte Hotch irritiert und Jack kicherte wieder, "weil wir doch keinen Thunfisch essen, Daddy. Wegen den Delfinen."

"Äh, ja. Dann sind wir wohl Baumkuschler, Callie." In jedem Fall klang 'Baumkuschler' sehr viel kinderfreundlicher als 'Umweltschützer'. Jack und er waren vor einiger Zeit in der Mall gewesen, dort waren sie auf einen Greenpeace Info Stand gestossen, an dem die Delfine Thema waren, die beim Thunfischfang in die Netze gerieten und starben. Seither war Thunfisch ein Tabu im Hause Hotchner, auf das Jack sehr genau achtete.

Hotch mühte sich redlich, mit dem Hefeteig auf dem Backblech. Am Ende wirkte er etwas unkonventionell, Hotch hatte einfach darauf verzichtet, den Teig auch in den Ecken zu verteilen. Was aber natürlich später dem Geschmack keinen Abbruch tat. Jack schmeckte sein gaaanz viel Käse, Callie und Hotch entschieden sich für die Hawaii-Version.

Hotch warf immer wieder einen prüfenden Blick auf Callie, aber anscheinend ging es ihr heute relativ gut. Manchmal fehlten ihr die richtigen Worte, das überspielte sie aber sehr gut.

Nach dem Essen löcherte Jack Callie mit Fragen über das purpurne Kaninchen, die sie sehr gerne und bereitwillig beantwortete, sehr oft lachte Callie mit Jack über seine Gedankengänge und Vorstellungen. Sie saßen zu Dritt auf dem riesigen Sofa und amüsierten sich prächtig. Wenn Hotch es nicht besser gewusst hätte, man hätte sie für eine glückliche Familie halten können. Er bekam plötzlich keine Luft mehr und schlüpfte schnell auf die Dachterrasse. Callie sah Hotch besorgt hinterher.

"Daddy ist traurig, weil Du ein Engel wirst, Callie", sagte Jack leise und setzte sich auf Callies Schoß. "Willst Du denn ein Engel werden?" wollte er wissen.

"Es nicht schlimm, ein Engel zu werden, Jack, ich würde nur gerne noch ein bisschen länger bei Deinem Dad und Dir bleiben", versuchte Callie zu erklären und Jack legte seine Arme um sie.

"Warum geht das nicht, Callie?"

"Ich weiß nicht, Jack. Ich hab darauf keine Antwort, mein Kleiner, es ist einfach so." Callie zog Jack noch ein bisschen näher und wiegte ihn sachte hin und her.

Hotch saß draussen in dem Strandkorb, der auf Callie´s Terrasse stand. Er klammerte sich an ein Kissen und versuchte ruhig zu atmen. Mit Jack und Callie einen so scheinbar glücklichen Abend zu verbringen, fühlte sich an, als würde sich eine eiserne Klammer um sein Herz legen. Als Hotch sich wieder einigermassen gefasst hatte und zurück ins Wohnzimmer kam, schliefen Callie und Jack auf der Couch. Die Beiden sahen ruhig und friedlich aus, Jack lag mit dem Kopf auf Callies Schoss und Callie lehnte halb an einem ihrer Kissen, halb lag sie auf Jack. Wirklich bequem war das sicher nicht, aber das schien weder Callie noch Jack zu stören. Hotch erinnerte sich, auf dem Regal eine Kamera gesehen zu haben und machte sich leise auf die Suche danach. Callie war ein ordentlicher Mensch und so lag sie noch da, wo Hotch die Kamera zuletzt gesehen hatte.

Derek stand schon länger vor Emily´s Apartment, ohne sich entschliessen zu können, zu klingeln. Er musste daran denken, wie erschrocken Emily ihn angesehen hatte und dann die Flucht ergriff, so kopflos, wie er sie noch nie gesehen hatte.

"Drauf gepfiffen", sagte Derek laut, stieg aus und klingelte.

"Ich hab schon einen Staubsauger", tönte es aus der Sprechanlage und Derek lachte, "dann bin ich der freundliche Avon-Berater von gegenüber."

Morgan hörte unterdrücktes Kichern bevor der Türsummer erklang. Emily erwartete ihn in der Türe stehend, mit Sergio auf dem Arm.

"Ist das der ominöse Dunkelhaarige, mit dem Du Dich immer triffst?" fragte er und kraulte die Fellnase hinter den Ohren. "Du hast geweint", stellte Derek fest.

"Mir war danach", sagte Emily und lies Derek herein. "Mir gehen nur Hotch und Callie im Kopf herum, Derek." Sergio maunzte ärgerlich, weil Prentiss ihn auf den Boden setzte.

"Ich glaube, niemandem von uns geht das im Moment anders, Em."

Derek deutete auf die Flasche Wodka, die auf dem Tisch stand, "gibt´s dazu noch ein zweites Glas?" fragte er und Emily griff wortlos in die Vitrine. Sie reichte ihm das Gewünschte und Derek goss ein.

"Wegen heute Mittag," fing Derek an, nachdem sich Emily neben ihn setzte.

"Bist Du gekommen, um Dich zu entschuldigen?"

"Mich entschuldigen? Du hast meinen Kuss erwidert, Emily. Ok, Du bist dann verschwunden, aber Du hast ihn erwidert."

Emily stöhnte kurz, "ich bin eben auch nicht aus Holz, Morgan. Du hast mich einfach auf dem falschen Fuss erwischt." gestand sie.

"Ist es immer noch der falsche Fuss?" fragte Derek und rückte näher heran. Er strich Emily die Haare aus dem Gesicht, sie rührte sich nicht vom Fleck, sah Derek nur in die Augen.

"Dieses eine Mal, darüber musst Du Dir klar sein, Derek. Wir werden nie wieder darüber reden und es wird nie wieder passieren."

"Nie wieder" murmelte Derek und küsste sie. Wie automatisch wanderten Emily´s Hände unter Morgan´s Shirt und streichelten seinen Rücken, sie brauchte nur Sekunden, um es ihm auszuziehen. Derek stöhnte leise, sie wusste, was sie wollte. Er befreite sie seinerseits von ihrem Oberteil. Es fühlte sich so richtig an, als Derek Emily ins Schlafzimmer trug und sie sich auch noch die restlichen Kleidungsstücke auszogen. Ihre Körper tanzten einen leidenschaftlichen Tanz, der immer wieder so anders war und doch immer wieder so gleich.

"Nie wieder?" fragte Derek als beide völlig erschöpft nebeneinander lagen.

"Nie wieder", antwortete Emily atemlos.


	9. Wie viele Leben?

** So, meine Lieben, weiter geht´s. Ihr seid großartig, danke.**

Dieses 'Nie wieder' spukte Derek in den nächsten Tagen im Kopf herum. Er versuchte, sich so neutral wie möglich zu verhalten, Emily gegenüber. So neutral, daß Reid prompt fragte, was eigentlich los wäre. Derek murmelte daraufhin etwas unverständliches über Strauss und flüchtete zu Garcia.

"Ach Schokobärchen, glaubst Du, Hotch und Callie kommen zu dem Softball Match?"

Garcia schniefte. Seit sie wusste, was mit Callie war, tat sie kaum etwas anderes.

"Ich weiß es nicht, mein Mädchen" antwortete Derek und reichte ihr eine neues Taschentuch. "Ich denke, das ist abhängig davon, wie sie sich fühlt. So gut kenne ich sie ja nicht, aber sie ist ein Fighter, sie wird um jeden Augenblick mit Hotch und Jack kämpfen, so viel ist sicher."

"Aber JJ ist vorhin da gewesen, sie haben das Essen morgen abgesagt. Warum gerade sie, Schokobärchen? Mich macht das alles so unglaublich traurig"

Garcia schneuzte sich heftig und Morgan küsste sie auf die Stirn. "Ich weiß doch, Kleine. Aber wir ändern es doch nicht, wenn wir so traurig sind. Callie will Leben, mit Hotch. Und wir sollten ihnen das so leicht wie möglich machen. Wenn sie wirklich am Sonntag zu dem Match kommen, dann werden wir ganz normal sein, verstehst Du, Baby Girl? Damit meine ich, keine traurigen Blicke, keine Heulerei, keine wie auch immer gearteten Umarmungen. Ich meine das ernst, Penny. Für Hotch. Wie soll er denn stark sein für Callie, wenn wir es nicht für ihn sind?"

"Du bist ein guter Mensch, Derek Morgan", sagte Garcia leise.

"Bin ich nicht, mein Mädchen, nicht im Geringsten."

Hotch und Callie hatten gute Gründe, das Essen bei JJ abzusagen. Callie war am Freitag morgen mit starken Schmerzen aufgewacht, Hotch hatte Dr. Malone anrufen müssen, das Vicodin war völlig wirkungslos gewesen. Mittlerweile wirkte das Morphin, Callie schlief ruhig.

"Das wird noch häufiger passieren, Mr. Hotchner", erklärte Ike Malone.

"Hotch, bitte."

Ike nickte, "ich bin Ike", sagte er und reichte Hotch die Hand. "Eventuell wird sie massive Sehstörungen bekommen, oder Wortfindungsstörungen haben, die Lähmungserscheinungen werden mehr werden, auch die Kopfschmerzen. Der Tumor wächst schnell, Hotch. Ich wünschte, ich hätte bessere Nachrichten. Callie wird jetzt öfter Morphin brauchen, traust Du Dir zu, es Callie zu spritzen?"

Hotch fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare, "ich weiß nicht, Ike. Ich will Callie nicht umbringen, Morphin ist gefährlich."

"Es ist das Einzige, das Callie die Schmerzen nehmen kann, Hotch. Ich gebe Dir die genaue Dosis vor, falls Du trotzdem unsicher bist, kannst Du mich anrufen, jederzeit."

Malone legte Hotch die Hand auf die Schulter. Ike war klar, daß er sich viel zu sehr engagierte, Callie war viel mehr als nur eine Patientin für ihn geworden und seit er sie und Hotch zusammen erlebt hatte, war jede Distanz einfach verschwunden. Ike hatte seinen Sohn und seine Schwiegertochter früh verloren, bei ihm gab es nur noch Renee, seine Enkelin. Irgendwie war es nur natürlich, Hotch ein bisschen als seinen Sohn zu betrachten. Er wünschte den Beiden alles Glück der Welt, aber das letzte CT von gestern sprach eine sehr deutliche, andere Sprache. "Uns läuft die Zeit weg, Ike, nicht wahr?" Malone sah Hotch nur an. "Dann zeig mir, was ich tun muss." sagte Hotch entschlossen.

Emily Prentiss stand in der Damentoilette und sah sich im Spiegel an. Gab es da irgendwelche Veränderungen? Sah man ihr an, daß sie mit Derek geschlafen hatte? Emily konnte diesen speziellen Glanz in ihren Augen erkennen, dabei hatte sie gerade nur an ihn gedacht. Es war eine so dumme Idee gewesen, aber Derek´s Gegenwart und ihr Bedürfnis nach Nähe überrollten sie einfach. Emily spürte immer noch seine Hände auf ihrem Körper, sein Mund, der an ihren Nippeln knabberte und seine Finger, die sich den Weg in ihr Innerstes bahnten, sachte und vorsichtig, aber dennoch fordernd.

Em stöhnte wieder, etwas lauter als das erste Mal.

JJ machte die Kabinentür auf, "okay, das reicht jetzt, wer ist er?" Sie hatte Emily herein kommen hören, das Klackern ihrer Absätze war unverkennbar. Bei dem ersten Seufzer dachte sich JJ noch nichts weiter, wahrscheinlich entdeckte Emily gerade ein nicht vorhandenes Fältchen, aber das jetzt?

"Gott, JJ! Willst Du mich zu Tode erschrecken?" Emily war blass geworden, mit Gesellschaft rechnete sie gerade nicht.

"Also, Miss Prentiss, heraus mit der Sprache!" JJ war dankbar für die Ablenkung. Genau wie die, all der Anderen, drehten sich auch JJ´s Gedanken nur um Hotch und Callie. Hotch klang furchtbar, als er das Essen absagte, Callie musste es schlecht gehen. JJ bewegte und beeinflusste das alles sehr. Gestern Abend hatte sie, das erste Mal seit Langem, wieder ein ausführliches Gespräch mit Will geführt. Und es war ein gutes Gespräch gewesen, ohne gegenseitige Vorwürfe oder Forderungen. Sie waren danach im Bett gelandet, JJ fühlte sich Will wieder näher, die Streitereien waren unwichtig geworden, angesichts von Hotch und Callie.

"Also? Wer? Ganz offensichtlich war er gut, wenn ich das Stöhnen richtig interpretiere."

"Derek", hauchte Emily und wurde knallrot.

Hotch saß neben Callies Bett auf dem Sessel, vertieft in ein Buch über Fotografie. Als Ike gegangen war, beschäftigte sich Hotch ein wenig mit Callies Spiegelreflexcamera, wechselte ein paar Mal das Objektiv, änderte ein paar Einstellungen und machte sich mit der Funktionsweise vertraut. Callie hatte ihm erzählt, daß sie ein Motiv, bevor sie es malte, immer erst fotografierte, ihr fielen dann die Perspektiven leichter. Hotch hatte nicht die Absicht zu malen, aber es machte ihm Freude, Callie und Jack zu knipsen. Callie bestärkte ihn darin, ihr gefielen die Fotos von Jack und ihr.

"Grau, teurer Freund, ist alle Theorie", zitierte Callie leise vom Bett aus und setzte sich vorsichtig auf.

"Schiller?" fragte Hotch und Callie lächelte.

"Goethe, Faust. Mephisto sagt das zu Faust im Studierzimmer. Sehr viel mehr habe ich davon aber nicht behalten."

"Oh, ich bin sicher, Reid könnte Dir den Rest ohne Zögern aufsagen, er hat ein eidetisches Gedächtnis." Aaron legte das Buch beiseite und legte sich ein bisschen zu Callie.

Sie schmiegte sich an ihn, "vermisst Du Deine Kollegen? Reid, wer war das, der mit den langen Haaren?"

Hotch küsste sie zärtlich. "genau der. Und natürlich vermisse ich meine Freunde und Kollegen, ich bin ja jahrelang mit ihnen zusammen gewesen. Aber es ist völlig in Ordnung, so wie es jetzt ist." Hotch streichelte über Callies Wange, "Ich habe mir schon sehr lange keine Zeit mehr für mich genommen, Callie. Vor ein paar Tagen wäre mir im Traum nicht eingefallen, mich mit Fotografie zu beschäftigen. Und ich kann meinen Sohn zur Schule fahren, und last but not least, es ist 4 Uhr nachmittags und ich liege mit der schönsten Frau der Welt im Bett."

Callie versetzte ihm einen kleinen Stoss, "alter Schmeichler. Aber mir gefällt, wenn Du solche Sachen sagst. Was gefällt Dir denn besonders?"

"Deine Augen, Callie. Ich habe noch nie so ein Grün gesehen, Du siehst damit ganz tief in mich hinein", Hotch ´s Stimme brach einfach. "Callie", flüsterte er erstickt und Callie zog ihn ganz nah zu sich. "Es ist schon gut, Aaron. Sch, sch, sch, ich weiß ja, wie schwer das alles ist. Es tut mir so leid, mein Liebling, so unglaublich leid." Callie versuchte, Hotch so gut zu trösten, wie sie konnte. Sein unterdrücktes Schluchzen an ihrer Brust machte sie einfach sprachlos.

"Derek?" wiederholte JJ tonlos, "Du hast Dich von Garcia´s Schokohäschen flachlegen lassen?"

"Er ist keineswegs ein 'Häschen' JJ, das kann ich Dir versichern", sagte Emily trocken. "Und er hat mich nicht... flachgelegt, seit wann drückst Du Dich eigentlich so vulgär aus, JJ?"

JJ schnappte nach Luft, "also war es mehr als das? Emily, komm schon, lass mich nicht verhungern."

Emily stöhnte, "wir haben miteinander geschlafen, ein einziges Mal. Mehr war da nicht, JJ."

Die Blonde kicherte, "erzähl das Deinem Priester, Em. Ich kann es in Deinen Augen sehen, Emily Prentiss, Du bist verliebt in Derek Morgan."

JJ lachte fröhlich, "Oh, das gefällt mir! Versprich mir, daß ich Deine Brautjungfer sein darf!"

Emily hätte JJ am Liebsten erwürgt. "Wenn Du nicht möchtest, daß aus unserem Damenklo ein Tatort wird, JJ, solltest Du einfach den Mund halten. Zwischen Derek und mir ist nichts, wir waren uns einig, daß es eine einmalige Sache ist und auch bleibt. Also vergiss die Brautjungfer ganz schnell."

"Hm, ich könnte auch Patentante werden, ich bin sicher, Ihr könntet wunderhübsche...Autsch, Emily. Das hat wehgetan. Was hast Du in Deiner Handtasche drin, Backsteine?"

Callie fühlte sich gut genug, um am Sonntag zum Softball Match zu gehen. Jack hüpfte aufgeregt um Hotch und sie herum, er drängelte schon den ganzen Morgen.

"Kann ich noch ein Sandwich haben, Callie? Ich hab echt Hunger." Jack legte den Kopf schief und schaute Callie schmachtend an.

"Puh, Jack. Da solltest Du Deinen Dad fragen, vorhin hattest Du schon einen Muffin, nicht daß Dir schlecht wird."

"Daddy?"

"Sohn?"

Jack kicherte und umarmte Hotch´s Bein, "oooch bitte, ein Sandwich, Daddy?"

Hotch setzte Jack auf die Theke. "Dann wirst Du aber eines mit Salat essen müssen Großer, Schokocreme ist aus."

"Salat mag ich nicht so gerne", Jack beäugte misstrauisch das Sandwich, das sein Vater gerade zugeklappt und schräg durchgeschnitten hatte.

"So viel Salat ist gar nicht drauf, Jack. Ausserdem würde Dir das Ferdinand vor der Nase wegfuttern, er liebt Salat." erklärte Callie und strubbelte Jack´s Haare.

"Dann kann ich das auch essen", meinte Jack, schnappte sich das Sandwich und hopste mit Hotch´s Hilfe von der Theke.

Callie und Hotch schauten ihm hinterher, wie er Richtung Dachterrasse verschwand. "Er ist ein großartiger Junge, Aaron. Und er ist Dir so ähnlich."

Hotch legte seine Arme um Callie, "so großartig bin ich nicht, mein Schatz. Ausserdem hat Jess viel Erziehungsarbeit geleistet." Er küsste sie auf den Nacken.

"Jess liegt sehr viel an Dir, Hotch. Sie ist bei mir im Club gewesen, weißt Du das?"

"Bei Dir im Club?" fragte Hotch erstaunt.

Callie nickte, "ich mag sie, Hotch. Jess ist eine starke Frau. Sie hat mich gebeten, Dir eine Chance zu geben. Das tut man nur für jemanden, der einem wichtig ist."

"Was willst Du mir denn damit sagen, Callie? Jess liebt mich?"

"Das weiß ich nicht, Aaron. Es ist mir nur aufgefallen." Hotch musste plötzlich daran denken, was Jack gesagt hatte. Rossi tröstete Jess. Verzichtete sie auf ein eigenes Leben, um Haley´s Bitte zu erfüllen? Wie viele Leben hat Foyet eigentlich zerstört, fragte sich Hotch. Gehörten Dave und Jess auch mit dazu?


	10. Ist nie wieder verhandelbar?

** Auf geht´s in die nächste Runde. Schönes Wochenende, Euch allen**

Hotch, Callie und Jack trudelten als Letzte an der Zuschauertribüne ein. Garcia winkte heftig, "hierher! Wir haben Euch Plätze aufgehoben, es geht gleich los!"

Die Drei bahnten sich ihren Weg zu Garcia.

"Du setzt Dich gleich mal neben mich, mein Täubchen. Du musst mir alles über den privaten Hotchner erzählen." Callie fand sich in einer herzlichen Umarmung Garcia´s wieder und Hotch lachte leise.

"So ist sie immer, Callie. Denk Dir nichts dabei." Callie schmunzelte, die überdrehte Blonde war sehr sympathisch. "Ach so, ja. Ich bin Penelope Garcia, die hübsche Dunkelhaarige da hinten ist Emily Prentiss, aber ich glaube, die kennst Du schon?"

Callie nickte, "Hallo Emily."

"Unser Blondschopf hier ist JJ, der Südstaatler ist Will und der kleine Zwerg ist Henry. Und...ach Du liebes Lieschen, wer hat die denn rausgelassen?"

Garcia zeigte auf Strauss, die sich Richtung Tribüne bewegte.

"Man soll nicht mit dem Finger auf Leute zeigen, Penny", mischte sich Jack ein und brachte damit alle zum Lachen.

"Nein, das sollte man nicht", bestätigte Garcia gespielt ernst, "da hast Du vollkommen recht, Jack."

Strauss besaß aber so viel Anstand, sich etwas entfernt auf einem Platz nieder zu lassen. Ihr war durchaus bewusst, wie viel Zuneigung ihr das Team entgegenbrachte. Sie war gekommen, weil sie einfach neugierig war. Es hatte natürlich die Runde gemacht, weshalb Aaron Hotchner sich freistellen liess. Strauss wollte genau so wie Derek wissen, wer Callie war. Sie beobachte die Beiden während des Spiels. Es verging eigentlich keine Minute, in der sie sich nicht anfassten, küssten oder sich sonst wie nahe waren. Gerade verteilte sie Sandwiches und flüsterte Hotchner etwas ins Ohr. Strauss schluckte. Auch wenn sie immer die taffe, unleidliche Chefin gab, die kleine Erin in ihr drin war gerade zu tiefst gerührt.

Hotch kam und setzte sich auf den Platz neben sie. Er reichte ihr ein Sandwich. "Ich hoffe, sie mögen Schinken und Käse, Chief?"

"Das wäre nicht nötig gewesen, aber vielen Dank. Ehrlich gesagt, bin ich hungrig. Sie scheint sehr nett zu sein, Aaron."

"Sie ist mehr als das, Erin. Sie bedeutet mir alles."

Strauss nickte, "das kann man sehen. Ich könnte das nicht tun, jemanden begleiten, bis zum Ende." gab Strauss leise zu.

"Man kann alles, wenn die Liebe groß genug ist, Erin. Das sollten Sie nicht vergessen. Und es gibt noch andere Dinge, ausser dem Job. Wir grillen später noch bei Rossi, warum kommen Sie nicht auch?"

Strauss lachte kurz, "ich will ihnen nicht den Abend verderben. Aber haben Sie Spass, bitte. Sollte es etwas geben, das ich tun kann, zögern Sie bitte nicht. Das meine ich ernst." setzte Strauss nach einer kleinen Pause noch hinzu.

"Ich wünschte, Sie könnten, Erin. Aber danke für das Angebot."

Aaron setzte sich wieder auf seinen Platz, als Derek am Schlagmal stand.

"Zeig´s den Anfängern!"

brüllte Prentiss und Derek verschlug den ersten Ball. JJ grinste und kassierte einen ärgerlichen Blick von Emily.

"Das kannst Du doch besser!" schrie Emily wieder und Derek verpasste auch Ball Nummer Zwei.

"Du solltest vielleicht ruhig sein, oder bist Du für die Homeland Security?" JJ hielt sich den Mund zu, um nicht loszuprusten.

Derek versuchte, sich auf den Ball zu konzentrieren. Aber jedes Mal, wenn er die Augen zumachte, war da Emily. Emily die keuchte, stöhnte, die ihre Beine um ihn schlang, um ihn so tief wie möglich in sich zu spüren. Gerade rauschte Ball Nummer Drei an ihm vorbei.

"Verfluchter Mist!"

brüllte Derek und schmiss seinen Schäger in hohem Bogen weg. Callie hielt Jack in weiser Voraussicht die Ohren zu und Hotch drückte auf den Auslöser. Es war eines von vielen Bildern, die Hotch an diesem Tag machte.

Das BBQ, das anschliessend bei Rossi stattfand, war eine fröhliche Angelegenheit, soweit man das sagen konnte. Garcia sorgte für eine kurze Schrecksekunde, als sie eine unbedachte Bemerkung über ein von Will mariniertes Steak machte, ihr "Oh Gott, Will, für diese Marinade könnte ich sterben", sorgte für prompte Stille.

Callie musste lachen, "kommt schon, das ist doch wie zu vermeiden 'wir sehen uns' zu sagen, wenn jemand blind ist. Einfach albern."

"Ganz genau", stimmte Reid zu und machte einen seiner...Witze..., "es ist ja auch albern, wenn eine Eintagsfliege zur anderen sagt, was machst Du morgen?" Callie lachte wieder und so war diese Klippe umschifft.

"Sie ist eine starke Frau, Aaron", sagte Rossi zu Hotch. Sie standen ein bisschen abseits und tranken ein Bier aus der Flasche.

"Ich weiß, Rossi. Sie ist viel stärker als ich, fürchte ich." Hotch machte eine kurze Pause.

"Was ist das mit Dir und Jess?" fragte er dann. Rossi schwieg. "Jack hat gesagt, Ihr wärt Euch nahe gewesen, hättet Euch umarmt?" versuchte es Hotch noch einmal.

Rossi nahm noch einen Schluck. "Ich liebe Jess. Schon sehr lange, Aaron. Als Haley damals starb, hat es angefangen. Wir haben uns häufig getroffen, Jess hat Trost gebraucht und ich war da. Es sollte nicht so tief gehen, aber, ich denke, Du weißt, wie das ist. Ich habe sie damals gebeten, meine Frau zu werden, aber Jess hat nein gesagt. Sie befürchtete, das Versprechen nicht halten zu können, das sie Haley gegeben hat. Auf Dich und Jack aufzupassen."

"Warum hast Du nie etwas gesagt, Dave?"

"Was hätte ich denn sagen sollen, Aaron? Hör endlich auf zu trauern und gib Jess frei? Du bist mein Freund, Aaron, das hätte ich niemals getan. Jess ist es wert, daß ich auf sie warte."

"Du wirst nicht mehr warten müssen, Dave. Nicht wenn ich es verhindern kann." Hotch klopfte Rossi auf die Schulter. Er fragte sich, wie er jemals so blind sein konnte. War er wirklich so tief in seine Trauer verstrickt gewesen, um nicht zu sehen, was vor sich ging? Das sein Freund seine Schwägerin liebte und sie ihn wohl auch?

"Das war gar nicht nett, Prentiss", grummelte Morgan, "ich habe nur deinetwegen daneben geschlagen."

"Ach, jetzt bin ich schuld, daß die Luschen gewonnen haben?"

"Ich musste die ganze Zeit nur an Dich denken, Em", flüsterte Derek, "darüber, ob dieses 'nie wieder' verhandelbar ist? Du fühlst Dich so verdammt gut an, Emmy. Deine Haut ist wie Seide und Du riechst so gut, Baby." Morgan sah sich kurz um, im Moment waren alle anderweitig beschäftigt. Seine Hand streichelte wie zufällig über ihre Hüfte und schlüpfte unter ihr Shirt. Emily bewegte sich nicht, Morgan bemerkte aber, daß sie heftiger atmete. Derek drückte sich gegen sie, Emily wurde sich sehr bewusst, was in Derek gerade vorging.

"Das geht nicht, Morgan, bitte."

"Emmy, Emmy, Emmy", wisperte Derek an ihrem Ohr, "Deine Brüste passen so perfekt in meine Hände, sie sind wie für mich gemacht, aber das muss ich Dir nicht sagen, oder?" Derek´s Hände bewiesen gerade, daß es genau so war. Emily unterdrückte ein lustvolles Stöhnen, Derek´s Daumen reizten ihre Nippel durch den BH, sein verführerisches Flüstern tat sein Übriges.

"Sag es, Emily. Sag, daß Du mich willst." Morgan´s Stimme war nur noch ein Hauch, Emily gab einfach auf.

"Ich will Dich, Derek."

"Sag es nochmal." forderte Derek. "Ich will Dich, Derek." wiederholte Emily folgsam.

"Dann sollten wir in der Casa Rossi einen geeigneten Ort finden, meine Schöne." Morgan zog Emily mit sich.

Callie saß auf einem Liegestuhl und sah Jack und Henry beim Toben zu. Es war schön zu beobachten, wie glücklich und unbeschwert die Beiden waren. Aaron setzte sich zu ihr. "Na, mein Schatz. Du siehst müde aus, wollen wir heim?" Hotch strich ihr liebevoll über die Haare und küsste Callie zärtlich.

"Ich bin wirklich müde, Aaron. Ich denke, Rossi ist nicht böse, wenn wir uns verabschieden?"

"Sicher nicht, Callie. Komm, ich helfe Dir auf." Callie stand unsicher, sie musste sich an Hotch anlehnen.

"Ist alles ok?" fragte JJ, die Hotch und Callie beobachtet hatte.

"Es war ein langer Tag, JJ", antwortete Hotch und hielt Callie fest.

"Wir können Euch Jack später vorbeibringen", schlug Will vor, "Henry und er spielen gerade so schön. Und Ihr hättet noch ein bisschen Zeit für Euch." fügte Will noch hinzu und JJ nickte bestätigend.

"Das wäre gar kein Problem, Hotch. Ich habe Dir schon gesagt, wir sind alle für Euch da."

Callie griff nach JJ´s Hand. "Danke. Ich weiß gar nicht, wie.."

"das musst Du nicht, Callie. Du gehörst zu Hotch und damit zur Familie. So einfach ist das." JJ drückte Callie spontan und auch die Anderen kamen zum Verabschieden. Auch ziemlich derangierter Derek Morgan und eine nicht minder unordentliche Emily Prentiss.

"Ich hoffe, ihr habt das Zimmer wieder hergerichtet und habt verhütet", sagte Rossi wie beiläufig. Das Aussehen von Derek und Emily war zu offensichtlich.

Callie schlief im Auto ein, sie war viel erschöpfter, als sie zugeben wollte. Hotch lies es sich nicht nehmen, sie nach oben zu tragen, als sie zu Hause ankamen.

"Soll ich Dir beim Ausziehen helfen, Callie?"

"Wenn ich nicht so verdammt müde wäre, würde ich Dein Angebot annehmen", lächelte sie und schlang ihre Arme um Hotch´s Nacken.

"So war das jetzt gerade nicht gemeint", sagte Hotch, "nicht, daß ich nicht gerne mit Dir schlafen würde, aber ich gebe mich auch mit ein bisschen kuscheln zufrieden, mein Liebling."

"So ein genügsamer Mann", kam es von Callie zurück, sie machte seine Haare ein wenig durcheinander und küsste ihn. "Ich liebe Dich so sehr, Aaron. Und es tut mir so leid, daß ich Dir so weh tun muss."

"Nicht weinen, Callie. Bitte nicht." Hotch hielt sie ganz fest. Warum war das nur so schwer?

JJ brachte Jack zwei Stunden später. "Hallo mein Großer, war es noch schön mit Henry?"

"Ja, Daddy. Ich hab auch noch ein Eis von Tante JJ gekriegt, ich bin jetzt voll total satt."

"Das kann ich mir vorstellen, Jack. Jetzt aber Zähne putzen, ausziehen und ins Bett, in Ordnung mein Sohn?"

"Ja-ha. Ich kann das schon ganz alleine, Tante JJ. Oh, Daddy, darf ich bei Dir und Callie schlafen?"

"Ausnahmsweise, Jack. Aber leise sein, Callie schläft schon."

"Pff, ich bin doch immer leise", stellte Jack fest und trollte sich ins Badezimmer. Er drehte sich noch einmal kurz um, "Nacht, Tante JJ."

"Seid Ihr hier eingezogen, Du und Jack?" fragte JJ.

"So zu sagen. Callies Wohnung ist viel größer als unsere..."

"und auch viel freundlicher", unterbrach ihn JJ.

"Ich weiß schon, meine ist eher zweckmäßig."

"Sehr freundlich ausgedrückt, Hotch. Bei Dir ist es düster wie in einer Gruft. Kein Wunder, wenn Deine Stimmung im Keller ist. Aber heute habe ich Dich häufiger lachen sehen und anscheinend macht Dir das Fotografieren Spass?"

"Ja, es sieht so aus, als hätte ich ein Hobby, JJ."

"Sie ist wirklich nett, Hotch. Wir alle mögen Callie, aber wir machen uns auch Sorgen um Dich. Bist Du Dir wirklich sicher, daß Du das alles schaffst? Ich meine, ich kann sehen, wie rot und verquollen Deine Augen sind. Jack wird das auch irgendwann sehen. Was willst Du ihm denn sagen?"

"Jack weiß, was mit Callie ist, JJ. Und er weiß, daß ich traurig bin und weinen werde. Er kennt die Wahrheit, ich habe ihn nicht angelogen. Wenn es zu schlimm für ihn werden sollte, dann werde ich geeignete Maßnahmen ergreifen, aber im Moment soll er alle Zeit mit Callie haben, so wie ich."

"Ok, aber melde Dich wenn was ist, Hotch, bitte."

"Ich verspreche es, JJ."

"Ich verlasse mich darauf", sagte JJ im Gehen.

Hotch spitzte schnell ins Schlafzimmer. Jack lag schon im Bett, angekuschelt an Callie. Sein Lieblingsstofftier hatte auch noch Platz gefunden, Callie´s Arme lagen um Jack und seinen Bären. Hotch begann, auf ein Wunder zu hoffen. Lass uns Callie, dachte Hotch verzweifelt. Wenn es Dich wirklich gibt, dann nimm sie uns nicht weg.


	11. Renee

** So, es geht schon wieder weiter. Wieder ein ganz herzliches Danke an Alle, die dabei sind**

Nachdem Hotch Jack am nächsten Tag in die Schule gefahren hatte, klingelte er bei Jess. Dave´s Worte gingen Hotch nicht aus dem Kopf, warum wollte sie nicht glücklich werden mit Dave?

"Aaron? Ist was mit Callie?"

"Nein, es alles ok mit Callie. Aber Du machst mir Sorgen. Warum sagst Du mir denn nicht, daß David Dich heiraten will?"

"Das mit Dave und mir ist lange her, Aaron." versuchte Jess auszuweichen.

"Das stimmt doch nicht, Jess. Dave liebt Dich, das hat er mir gesagt."

"Hat er Dir auch gesagt, daß ich seinen Antrag abgelehnt habe? Haley war meine Schwester, ich kann mein Versprechen ihr gegenüber nicht brechen, das geht nicht."

"Aber sie würde doch nicht wollen, daß Du alleine bleibst, Jess." Hotch legte den Arm um sie, "Daß Du mit Dave zusammen bist, heisst doch nicht, daß Du Dich nicht mehr um Jack kümmern kannst oder sollst. Vielleicht kannst Du Dich ein bisschen weniger um ihn kümmern, aber auch dafür werden wir eine Lösung finden. Jess, Du musst Dich für Jack und mich nicht aufopfern. Du hast so viel für uns getan, tue jetzt etwas für Dich."

"Ich weiß nicht, Aaron."

"Was weißt Du nicht, Jessica? Ob Du glücklich werden kannst, mit Dave?" Hotch packte Jess an den Oberarmen, "Ganz sicher wirst Du unglücklich, ohne ihn. Ich würde alles geben, Jess, dafür, daß ich mit Callie alt werden dürfte. Wenn ich unsere Tochter zum Altar führen könnte oder wenn wir zusammen auf Jack´s Kinder aufpassen könnten. Aber ich werde das nicht können, Jess. Also bitte, wirf Du Dein Glück nicht weg." sagte Hotch eindringlich. "Sorge Du dafür, daß Foyet nicht gewinnt, Jess. Er hat so viel zerstört, irgendwann muss Schluss sein."

Jess schmiegte sich an Hotch, "Weißt Du, wenn ich Dave nicht lieben würde, wärst Du der Mann meiner Wahl, Aaron. Ich bete jeden Abend für Callie und Dich, man hat doch schon von solchen Wundern gehört, oder gibt es denn gar nichts, was man noch tun kann?" Hotch schüttelte den Kopf, "ich kann es ihr nur leichter machen, Jess." sagte Hotch verzweifelt.

Ike Malone saß vor Callie´s CT Aufnahmen, in der Hoffnung, doch irgend eine Möglichkeit zu finden, der jungen Frau zu helfen.

"Malone", grummelte er in seinen Apparat, als es klingelte.

"Hoppla, Grandpa. Was für eine Laus ist Dir denn über die Leber gelaufen?" fragte Renee Malone überrascht, das war so gar nicht ihr Großvater.

"Hallo Fröschchen, ich hab nicht mit Dir gerechnet. Ist bei Euch in Berlin nicht mitten in der Nacht?"

Renee lachte fröhlich, "Irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl, es ist immer mitten in der Nacht. Die lassen uns Anfänger gerne die Nachtschicht schieben, weißt Du? Warum bist Du so muffig?"

"Wie gut sind Eure Neurologen, Renee?"

"Puh, Prof. Dietrich ist einer unserer Besten, allerdings ist er ziemlich Eigen, wenn ich das mal so sagen darf. Aber er ist wirklich sehr gut. Warum fragst Du? Bist Du etwa mit Deinem Latein am Ende? Kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, Grandpa."

"Du musst mir da einen Gefallen tun, Fröschchen", sagte Ike Malone entschlossen.

Eine gute halbe Stunde später klopfte Renee an die Tür von Prof. Dietrich.

"Was?!"

Renee rollte mit den Augen, das ging ja schon wieder gut los. Dietrich war bekannt für seine etwas bärbeissige Art und dafür, daß er Studenten und Assistenzärzte gerne rund machte. Sie hoffte, daß sich Dietrich nicht daran erinnern würde, daß sie der kleinen Schussel war, der ihn im Kühlraum der Autopsie eingesperrt hatte. Ich hab ihn wirklich nicht gesehen, sagte sich Renee halblaut und straffte die Schultern.

"Kommen Sie rein, oder wollen Sie da draussen Wurzeln schlagen?"

"Natürlich nicht, Professor." Renee betrat sein Büro und Dietrich stöhnte.

"Malone? Treiben Sie noch immer hier Ihr Unwesen? Noch nicht genug Kollegen eingeschossen, was? Ich dachte, sie sind längst wieder in Washington?"

So viel zum Thema vergessen, dachte Renee frustriert. "Äh, ja. Ich meine natürlich, nein. Prof. Kleinschmidt hat mir angeboten noch eine Weile zu bleiben. Ich fühle mich sehr wohl in seinem Team."

Kann ich mir denken, daß er das angeboten hat, dachte Dietrich. Der alte Casanova Kleinschmidt war hinter ihrem sehr entzückenden Hintern her, wie so viele der Assistenzärzte, die sich Samt und Sonders bereits Körbe von der üppigen und immer fröhlichen Amerikanerin eingehandelt hatten. Dietrich hätte Malone auch sehr gerne in seinem Team, der Neuro-Chirurgie, begrüßt. Er hielt sie für sehr talentiert, allerdings gab es ein Manko, Malone war einfach ungeschickt. Es verging kein Tag, an dem ihr nicht irgendein Malheur passierte, gestern Mittag war sie in der Cafeteria über ihre eigenen Füsse gestolpert und hatte ihren Oberarzt mit Kartoffelsuppe getauft. Um nichts in der Welt hätte sie Dietrich in seinem OP haben wollen, aber sie war eine ausgezeichnete Diagnostikerin und die Patienten liebten sie. Vor Allem die in der Kinderpsychiatrie, da war Malone im Moment tätig.

"Was wollen Sie, Malone? Sie haben keinen Kaffee bei sich, also wollen Sie mir nichts überschütten."

"Ich tue das nicht absichtlich, Herr Professor" merkte Renee ein bisschen verschnupft an, reichte ihm den USB Stick und streifte mit dem Ärmel den Kaktus, der auf dem Tisch stand und fegte ihn zu Boden.

"Nicht anfassen" sagte Dietrich besorgt, nicht auszudenken, was das Mädchen mit einem Kaktus anstellen würde. "Was ist da drauf?"

"Eine Patientin meines Großvaters, Professor. Er würde gerne eine weitere Meinung hören."

Dietrich stöpselte den Stick ein, "haben Sie sich die Aufnahmen schon angesehen?"

Renee nickte. "36-Jährige Frau, Glioblastom, WHO Grad IV. Vor etwas über zwei Jahren das erste Mal aufgetreten und wurde operativ entfernt. Anschliessend Chemo und Bestrahlung. Vor sieben Monaten ist es wieder zurückgekehrt. Die Aufnahmen rechts sind vier Wochen alt, die links sind vom Donnerstag."

Dietrich schwieg ein Weile und studierte die Aufnahmen aufmerksam. "Wie alt, sagten Sie?"

"36, Professor."

"Schöne Scheisse", sagte Dietrich brutal. "Sehen Sie das und das?" Dietrich deutete auf zwei dunkle Punkte.

"Metastasen" kam es prompt von Renee.

Dietrich nickte. "Ich hasse es, das zu sagen, aber die junge Frau sollte ihre Angelegenheiten regeln und sie sollte sich nicht mehr allzu viel Zeit dafür nehmen. Eine Angehörige?"

"Nein, Professor, aber meinem Großvater geht der Fall sehr nahe. Callie Aimes ist gerade frisch verliebt und ihr Freund hat schon eine Frau verloren, es gibt auch eine kleinen Jungen und..."

"Es ist einfach unfair?" vervollständigte Dietrich ihren Satz.

"Ja, das ist es", bestätigte Renee.

"Setzen Sie sich, Dr. Malone." sagte Dietrich ungewohnt weich. Er konnte nichts dafür, er mochte die junge Frau einfach, auch wenn er das sehr gut versteckte. "Ich denke nicht mehr darüber nach, ob etwas unfair ist, oder nicht. Mein einziges Kriterium ist, kann ich dem Patienten helfen, oder nicht. Das muss mein einziges Kriterium sein, verstehen Sie, was ich Ihnen damit sagen will, ?"

"Man sollte seine persönlichen Gefühle im Spind hängen lassen?"

Dietrich lächelte kurz, "genau das wollte ich Ihnen sagen. Sie sind ein sehr mitfühlender Mensch, Renee. Passen Sie auf, daß Ihnen das irgendwann nicht einmal zum Verhängnis wird."

Jess drehte sich vor dem Spiegel, Aarons Standpauke hatte Wirkung gezeigt. Sie wollte zu Dave. Jess hatte sich so lange verboten, eine Zukunft mit ihm ins Auge zu fassen, geschweige denn, an ihn zu denken. Aber die Wahrheit war, sie liebte ihn. Aaron hatte so recht, sie konnte mit Dave haben, was ihm und Callie verwehrt sein würde. Kinder, eine Zukunft, eine Liebe die andauern würde. Jess zog das Kleid aus und warf sich einfach in Jeans und Shirt, alles andere war vollkommen unwichtig. "Ich liebe Dich, David Rossi", sagte Jess laut und setzte sich in ihr Auto.

"Und Du bist Dir wirklich sicher, daß Du das tun willst?"

Hotch machte Callie den Reissverschluss ihres Overalls noch einmal zu. Callie hatte auf ihn eingeredet, wie auf einen kranken Gaul, Hotch wollte sich nicht überzeugen lassen, daß es ihr gut genug ging, um zu springen. Callie wollte aber ausnutzen, daß sie sich im Moment ganz gut fühlte und bestand sehr energisch auf dem Sprung. Hotch befand dann, wenn Callie schon unbedingt springen wollte, dann nicht alleine.

"Daß wir das tun wollen", berichtigte Callie und stieg in das Flugzeug. "Ich kann es nicht mehr aufschieben, Aaron. Mir läuft die Zeit davon, Du weißt das."

Hotch krabbelte hinterher und der Tandemmaster schmunzelte. Es kam immer wieder vor, daß die Frauen beim Springen mehr Mumm in den Knochen hatten, als die Männer. Es dauerte ein wenig, bis die Absprunghöhe von 3500 m erreicht war.

"Ok, Ihr Zwei! Denkt daran, was wir erklärt haben, es kann hier nichts passieren. Der freie Fall dauert ungefähr 30-60 Sekunden, wir öffnen den Schirm auf ca. 1500 m, die ganze Aktion dauert ungefähr 10 bis 15 Minuten."

Callie und Hotch wurden an ihrem jeweiligen Partnern eingeklinkt und reckten den Daumen nach oben. Einen Augenblick später kippten sie aus dem Flugzeug. Hotch´s Herz raste wie verrückt, sein Adrenalinspiegel ging durch die Decke und er brüllte aus Leibeskräften. Viel zu schnell öffnete Pete den Fallschirm, Hotch war völlig hin und weg, das Gefühl ins Bodenlose zu stürzen, war für Hotch eine völlig neue Erfahrung, die sein gesamtes Sicherheitsdenken völlig auf den Kopf stellte. Er sah sich nach Callie um, sie schwebte einige Meter weiter genau so sachte zur Erde, wie er selbst. Er konnte Callie lachen hören als sie gelandet waren. Sie stürzte sich in seine Arme, Callie strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, ihre Wangen waren leicht gerötet und ihre Augen leuchteten. Hotch wünschte, dieser Augenblick würde ewig dauern.

Rossi stellte sein Auto in der Auffahrt ab. Saß da jemand auf seiner Treppe? Dave fragte sich, ob er wohl eine Verabredung vergessen hatte, aber eigentlich stand für heute nichts mehr auf der Agenda, ausser vielleicht ein oder zwei Cognac´s auf seiner Couch. Jess? Dachte Dave überrascht, das war Jess, sie winkte jetzt sogar und Rossi wurde schnell.

"Jess? Alles in Ordnung? Ist etwas passiert?"

Jess lachte und sagte nur ein einziges Wort, "ja"

"Ja?" wiederholte Dave irritiert.

"Das wäre meine Antwort, wenn Du mich noch einmal fragen würdest, David." "Ganz sicher?" Jess lachte wieder, "ganz sicher, Dave." Er nahm Jess einfach in die Arme, unfähig die entscheidende Frage zu stellen, aber Jess verstand ihn auch so. Danke Aaron, dachte Rossi. Ich hoffe, auch für Dich wendet sich alles zum Guten.

Hotch erzählte Callie auf dem Heimweg von Dave und Jess.

"Genau so habe ich sie auch eingeschätzt", erklärte Callie, "stellt ihr eigenes Leben zurück, weil sie ein Versprechen gegeben hat. Ich denke, sie und Rossi würden sehr glücklich miteinander werden, glaubst Du, Jess geht zu Ihm?" fragte sie.

"Ich denke schon, ich bin sehr überzeugend, mein Schatz."

Callie lächelte, "wem sagst Du das." Sie küsste ihn schnell an einer roten Ampel. "Ich sollte mir ein passendes Kleid für die Hochzeit aussuchen, fahren wir in die Mall?"

**Wir haben hier schon einmal einen ganz kurzen Blick auf jemanden geworfen, der für Hotch in fernerer Zukunft einmal sehr wichtig werden wird, Renee Malone...**


	12. Der Margeritentraum

**Hey, schön, daß Ihr wieder da seid. Schönes WE für Alle!**

"In die Mall? Callie, wir sind gerade aus einem Flugzeug gesprungen, möchtest Du wirklich noch einkaufen?" fragte Hotch besorgt.

"Es geht mir gut, Aaron. Wirklich. Ich habe vorhin noch einmal Vicodin genommen, ich hab fast keine Schmerzen", log Callie. Sie spürte von Tag zu Tag mehr, wie das Leben sie nahezu verliess. Viel war auch nicht mehr übrig, von ihrer Bucket List. Einmal Harley fahren, darum wollte Aaron sich kümmern und sie wollte auf einer Hochzeit tanzen. Sie war sich ganz sicher, diesen Wunsch würden ihr Jess und Dave erfüllen. Und dann? Callie hatte sich etwas Besonderes für Jack einfallen lassen. Auch Teil vier des purpurnen Kaninchens sollte eigentlich als Hörbuch erscheinen, dieses Mal würde es aber nur ein einziges Exemplar geben, Callie nahm es gerade für Jack auf. So sollte er sich an sie erinnern, an Callie, die das nur für ihn gemacht hatte.

Callie wusste noch nicht, wie sie es Hotch leichter machen konnte, ihn zurückzulassen, war das Furchtbarste, dachte sie. Es war so wichtig, daß er nicht alleine blieb. Hotch hatte so viel Liebe zu geben, das durfte nicht verschwendet werden, auf gar keinen Fall.

"Wir sind da, Schatz. Bist Du sicher, daß es noch geht?" Hotch riss Callie aus ihren Überlegungen.

"Natürlich. Und ich will ja auch nur ein Kleid kaufen, Aaron. Und vielleicht ein paar passende Schuhe dazu."

Hotch musste lachen, "ich verstehe schon, das wird doch ein Großeinkauf." Hotch half Callie aus dem Wagen und liess sie unterhaken. Arm in Arm schlenderten sie langsam durch die Mall, Hotch durfte die Tüten tragen. Sie erstanden ein paar neue Sachen für Jack und auch Hotch lies sich zu einem neuen Outfit überreden, Callie musste ihn allerdings energisch aus der Anzug-Abteilung schleifen. Schliesslich einigten sie sich auf eine khaki-farbene Hose mit passendem Oberteil. Callie nickte zufrieden und Hotch behielt die Sachen gleich an. Einzig Callie hatte noch nicht das gefunden, was sie suchte.

"Callie, schau mal", sagte Hotch plötzlich. Er stand vor einem Brautmoden Geschäft und zeigte auf ein kurzes Neckholderkleid, das mit zartgelben Margeriten bestickt war. Hotch fand es perfekt für Callie.

"Es ist wunderschön, Aaron, aber nur die Braut trägt weiss auf einer Hochzeit."

"Ich würde Dich trotzdem sehr gerne darin sehen, Callie."

Hotch küsste sie zärtlich. Die Verkäuferin im Laden hatte das Paar am Schaufenster natürlich schon erspäht.

"Sie interessieren sich für unseren Margeritentraum? Es ist ein Einzelstück, Miss. Was tragen Sie? 32, würde ich sagen, es würde passen wie angegossen." Mona Smith bugsierte Hotch und Callie in den Laden. "Eigentlich sollte der Bräutigam die Braut nicht im Hochzeitskleid sehen", lächelte Mona.

"Das nehmen wir nicht so genau, das mit dem Unglück", sagte Hotch tonlos. "Nicht, Aaron", flüsterte Callie leise und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm.

"Ich würde das Kleid sehr gerne probieren."

"Ich bin übrigens Mona" informierte die Angestellte und holte das Kleid aus dem Schaufenster. Ein merkwürdiges Brautpaar, dachte sie. Von überschäumender Freude war hier nicht zu merken, eher von Trauer, entschied Mona, das war das traurigste Brautpaar, daß sie je gesehen hatte.

"Die ursprüngliche Braut hat es sich ganz kurzfristig anders überlegt. Wir hatten schon viele Interessentinnen, aber ehrlich gesagt, glaube ich, das Kleid hat auf Sie gewartet." Mona ging mit Callie in den Umkleidebereich.

Als Callie ein paar Minuten später wieder vor Hotch erschien, konnte Hotch im ersten Moment gar nichts sagen. Mona stattete Callie auch mit den passenden Schuhen aus, ihre Haare zierte ein kleines Kränzchen.

"Oh Gott, Callie, Du bist so wunderschön, mein Liebling." Hotch riss Callie förmlich an sich, es fiel ihm so unglaublich schwer, die Fassung zu wahren, Hotch hätte am Liebsten geschrien, der Schmerz war fast übermächtig.

"Wir nehmen es, Mona." sagte Hotch leise. Niemand anderes als Callie würde dieses Kleid je tragen._ Niemand. Niemals._

Dave hielt Jess fest umfangen. "Ich habe nicht mehr daran geglaubt, Jessy." sagte Dave und küsste sie. Jess streichelte über Rossi´s Brust.

"Aaron hat mir ins Gewissen geredet. Er hat recht, Dave. Ich bin so dumm gewesen, Aaron wünscht es sich mit Callie so sehr und ich wollte es einfach wegwerfen, mein Leben mit Dir. Ich liebe Dich, David. So lange schon. Und wir sollten so schnell wie möglich heiraten, ich möchte Callie als Brautjungfer, Dave."

"Das dachte ich mir schon, Jess", sagte Rossi mit einem kleinen Lächeln. Er konnte kaum glauben, daß sie endlich bei ihm war. Als sie sich damals trennten, brach für Rossi beinahe eine Welt zusammen. So sehr er auch nachvollziehen konnte, weswegen Jess seinen Antrag ablehnte, so sehr wollte er sie einfach schütteln, um ihr klar zu machen, was sie sich verweigerte. Seine Gedanken wanderten zu Hotch und Callie. Hotch klammerte sich wie ein Ertrinkender an jeden Fetzen Glück und Zeit, den sie miteinander verbringen konnten, ob es wirklich so eine gute Idee war, ihm etwas vorzuleben, was er nicht haben konnte?

"Nein, Aaron, das möchte ich nicht", Callie schluchzte leise, "es hätte doch keinen Sinn, mein Liebling. Nur weiteren Schmerz."

Sie sassen auf Callies Dachterrasse, im Strandkorb, Aaron´s Lieblingsplatz. Hotch hatte seine Arme fest um sie gelegt.

"Es ist mir egal, ob es Sinn macht, oder nicht, Callie. Als ich Dich vorhin in dem Kleid gesehen habe, war es mir ganz klar. Ich möchte, daß Du meine Frau wirst, Callie. Ich weiß, daß uns das nicht mehr Zeit bringt, aber es ändert etwas für mich, hier drin". Hotch legte Callies Hand auf seine Brust. "Ich bin mit Dir aus diesem verdammten Flugzeug gesprungen, dafür schuldest Du mir etwas", sagte Hotch mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

"Ach, Aaron. Ich wünschte, ich hätte Dich früher kennengelernt. Wo bist Du nur gewesen?"

Hotch seufzte, "ich wäre nicht bereit gewesen, Callie. Ich weiß nicht einmal, ob ich Dich überhaupt gesehen hätte. Ich bin so sehr mit mir und meinem Schmerz beschäftigt gewesen, Jess ist das beste Beispiel dafür."

Callie sah Hotch ernst an, "Ich möchte Deine Frau werden, Aaron. Aber ich möchte auch, daß Du mir etwas versprichst."

"Daß ich nicht alleine bleibe?" fragte Hotch und Callie nickte.

"Ich möchte, daß Du Dich wieder verliebst, Aaron. Lass einfach Dein Herz sprechen, verschliesse Dich nicht wieder so sehr. Ich möchte, daß Du lebst, mit Jack und mit wem auch immer. Hab noch ein paar Kinder mit ihr, Jack braucht Geschwister. Und wenn Du nicht mehr zurück in Deinen Job willst, dann tue es nicht. Deine Bilder sind gut, Hotch. Mit ein bisschen mehr Hintergrundwissen und Praxis kannst Du daraus etwas machen, probier Dich aus, Aaron. Versprich es mir."

"Ich verspreche es Dir, Callie", sagte Aaron leise und küsste sie.

"Fändest Du Samstag zu überstürzt?" fragte Callie und Hotch musste lachen, "Samstag ist genau richtig."

Hotch fuhr alleine zur Schule, um Jack abzuholen. Er freute sich auf die Hochzeit, es war wie ein Statement, wir geben nicht auf. Er parkte den Wagen und ging Richtung Eingang. Auf der Bank auf dem Rasen saß eine ältere Dame, die sehr blass und erschöpft war.

"Ma'am? Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte Hotch, er meinte, die Frau schon einmal auf einem Elternabend gesehen zu haben.

"Es wäre schön, wenn alles in Ordnung wäre, junger Mann."

Hotch schmunzelte kurz, "danke für das 'junger Mann', aber die 50 ist nicht mehr allzu weit weg."

Er setzte sich zu ihr. "Warten sie auf jemanden?" wollte er wissen.

"Auf meine Enkelin, Rebecca. Sie ist sechs."

"Ich glaube, sie ist mit Jack in einer Klasse. Ich bin Aaron Hotchner, Jack´s Vater."

Die Frau lächelte, "Jack, ein guter Junge. Er teilt sein Pausenbrot mit Becca, wenn sie traurig ist. Und das ist sie oft. Ich bin Abby Jensen."

"Wie geht es Becca´s Vater, wenn ich das fragen darf?"

Abby sah überrascht aus, "Sie wissen davon?"

"Jack hat erzählt, daß Becca´s Dad weggehen wird und Becca nicht mit kann und...und ich kann das sehr gut nachvollziehen." Hotch stockte.

Abby legte ihre Hand auf seine. "Es ist nur schlimm, für uns, die wir übrig bleiben, Mr. Hotchner. Wissen Sie, ich hatte immer Angst, meinen Sohn im Krieg zu verlieren, er ist Kampfpilot. Aber ihn jetzt auf diese Weise gehen zu lassen, ist viel schlimmer."

Abby Jensen putzte sich entschlossen die Nase. "Rebecca soll mich so nicht sehen." sagte sie.

"Meine Verlobte und ich wollten morgen mit Jack in diesen neuen Klettergarten in Arlington, wir könnten Becca mitnehmen, wenn Sie möchten. Es würde sie vielleicht ein bissschen ablenken." bot Hotch spontan an.

Abby lächelte, "fragen wir sie doch gleich." Das Klingeln ertönte und eine Flut von kreischenden und lachenden Kindern ergoss sich aus dem Schulhaus. Jack und Becca kamen gemeinsam, Jack hatte seine Freundin an der Hand genommen.

"Daddy!"

Jack machte einen kleinen Sprung vor Freude, es war toll, daß ihn sein Vater jetzt immer abholen konnte und nicht irgendwo böse Menschen jagte.

"Hallo mein Großer", sagte Hotch und nahm ihn in den Arm. "Und das ist wohl Becca?" fragte er.

Jack nickte, "ja Daddy. Und das ist Becca´s Oma."

Hotch lachte, "wir kennen uns schon. Ich habe Deine Oma gefragt, ob Du morgen mit uns in den Klettergarten gehen darfst, Becca. Möchtest Du mitkommen?"

"Au ja!" freute sich Jack und Becca sah ihre Großmutter unsicher an.

"Du darfst gerne mit, Rebecca. Dein Dad hätte nichts dagegen, wenn Du ein bisschen Spass hast." erklärte Oma Jensen.

"Das würde ich gern", flüsterte Becca und schenkte Hotch ein winziges Lächeln. Hotch lächelte zurück, na also, dachte er, geht doch.

"Wo ist Callie?" fragte Jack im Auto. "Callie schläft ein wenig, Jack. Wir haben heute viel gemacht, ich werde Dir zu Hause alles erzählen, in Ordnung?"

"Ich will nicht, daß Callie weggeht, wie Becca´s Dad." sagte Jack plötzlich. "Kann Callie nicht bei uns bleiben, Daddy? Warum sucht sich der liebe Gott nicht einen anderen Engel, er hat doch schon Mommy?" Jack fing an zu weinen und Hotch fuhr an den Strassenrand und hielt an.

"Ich möchte auch nicht, daß Callie weggeht, Jack, so wie Becca und ihre Mom und ihre Oma nicht nicht wollen, daß Becca´s Dad weggeht. Jack." Hotch wischte seinem Sohn die Tränen ab. "Aber wir entscheiden das nicht, Jack. Der liebe Gott wird schon seine Gründe haben, warum er Callie und Becca´s Dad zu sich holen will." Gründe, die ich nie verstehen werde, dachte Hotch erbittert. Er drückte seinen Sohn und streichelte ihm über die Haare. "Geht´s wieder, Jack?"

Jack schnaufte. "Wenn ich groß bin, will ich Doktor werden, Daddy. Dann wird niemand mehr Engel werden müssen." sagte er entschlossen.


	13. bis dass

** Hallo, meine Lieben, da bin ich wieder. Taschentücher gezückt, es geht weiter..**

Derek´s und Emily´s Handys piepsten gleichzeitig.

"Von Hotch", sagte Emily. "Wir sollen uns für Samstag Abend nichts vornehmen und uns schick machen. Es gibt eine kleine Feier in Callie´s Wohnung."

Derek nickte, "die sms hab ich auch gekriegt. Denkst Du, sie wollen heiraten, Em?"

"Also, ich würde es tun", antwortete Emily und goss Derek frischen Kaffee ein.

"Was würdest Du tun?" mischte sich Spencer ein und hielt Emily seinen Becher hin.

"Heiraten, Reid."

"Wen denn?" fragte Spencer verständnislos. Zwischenmenschliches war ihm wie immer völlig fremd.

"Hotch und Callie wollen heiraten, nehmen wir an." erklärte Derek, "hast Du die sms nicht gekriegt?"

"Doch, aber es ist doch nur eine kleine Feier? Und es wäre doch auch nicht logisch, ich meine, in Anbetracht der Umstände?"

"Gerade wegen der Umstände, Reid. Es ist wie ein Zeichen, für das Leben und gegen den Tod. Auch wenn der Tod am Ende gewinnt, Reid."

Emily schniefte, "entschuldigung", sie flüchtete auf die Damentoilette. Emily machte die Kabinentür zu. Sie hasste das. Emily Prentiss heulte nicht herum und lies sich auch nicht auf eine Affäre mit einem Kollegen ein. Aber die Emily Prentiss, die da gerade auf dem Klodeckel saß, tat genau das.

"Emily? Bist Du da drin?" Derek klopfte an die Tür.

"Geh weg, das ist die Damentoilette, Morgan."

"Ist mir egal, Emily, lass mich rein."

"Und wenn nicht? Trittst Du die Türe ein?"

Derek lachte kurz, "bei der Türe reicht es, wenn ich sie schief ansehe. Also, was ist jetzt?"

Kurz darauf ertönte ein Klacken. Derek schlüpfte schnell hinein und machte die Tür wieder hinter sich zu.

"Eng hier drin", lies er verlauten.

Emily schneuzte sich. "Ist ja auch kein Gruppenklo, Derek. Was machst Du hier?"

"Ich dachte, Du brauchst mich." antwortete Morgan.

"Ich brauche niemanden, Derek."

"Ach nein? Deswegen sitzt Du auch hier und weinst?"

Derek zog Emily hoch und setzte sich auf den Deckel. Dann plazierte er sie auf seinem Schoß.

"Schon besser," schmunzelte er, "und jetzt lass uns ein bisschen über Dich und mich reden. Was soll das werden, mit uns?"

"Gibt es da denn ein 'uns', Derek?"

"Ich träume nachts von Dir, Emily. Von meinen Affären träume ich nicht. Niemals." Em lächelte kurz.

"Ich träume auch von Dir", gab sie zu und legte die Arme um seinen Nacken. "Alpträume?" grinste Derek und küsste sie.

"Nur wenn ich aufwache und Du nicht mehr da bist." sagte Emily etwas später, als sie wieder Luft holen konnte.

Auch Jess und Dave interpretierten die sms richtig und machten sich auf den Weg zu Hotch und Callie. Hotch öffnete mit sehr besorgter Miene und liess die Beiden herein.

"Dr. Malone ist gerade da, es war ein bisschen viel, gestern. Ich habe frischen Kaffee gemacht, setzt Euch doch bitte."

Dave und Jess sahen sich nur an.

"Hotch? Du kannst jetzt zu ihr." Ike Malone betrat das Wohnzimmer. Hotch nickte.

"Ike, das sind meine Schwägerin Jess und mein Freund Dave Rossi. Bediene Dich bitte am Kaffee." Hotch ging rasch ins Schlafzimmer.

"Ich glaube, ich kann heute nicht mit in den Klettergarten, Aaron." sagte Callie leise, als Hotch sich zu ihr gesetzt hatte.

Er griff nach ihrer Hand. "Das ist nicht so schlimm, mein Liebling. Du sammelst einfach ein wenig Kraft für Samstag, was meinst Du?"

"Ich hab vergessen, welcher Tag heute ist, Aaron."

"Mittwoch, Callie. Heute ist Mittwoch."

Ike unterhielt sich derweil mit Rossi und Jess.

"Und dieser Prof. Dietrich hat das Gleiche gesagt?" fragte Jess.

"Ja, leider. Eigentlich war mir das klar, aber, manchmal erhofft man sich Dinge, die nicht realistisch sind. Ich denke, das ist einer der Gründe, warum Callie und Hotch noch heiraten wollen. Und es ist gut, daß sie das schnell tun wollen."

"Ich werde mal nach ihnen sehen", sagte Jess und ging in die Richtung, in die Hotch verschwunden war. Die Zimmertür war nur angelehnt.

"Hey", sagte Jess und kam herein, "kann ich was für Euch tun? Vielleicht einen Tee für Callie?"

Callie setzte sich mit Hotch´s Hilfe auf und Jess erschrak darüber, wie schlecht die junge Frau im Moment aussah. Callie hatte eine Klappe über dem rechten Auge, Malone hatte erklärt, das wäre wegen der Doppelbilder, die Callie seit heute morgen sah.

"Ich würde gern mit Jess alleine sprechen, Aaron", sagte sie.

"Sicher", Hotch küsste sie auf die Stirn, "aber nicht so lange, Ike hat gesagt, Du brauchst Ruhe."

Hotch ging wieder zu Dave und Ike ins Wohnzimmer.

"Frauengespräche", erklärte er.

"Wie geht es Dir?" wollte Rossi wissen.

"Ich bin gestern aus einem Flugzeug gesprungen, Dave und ich fand es großartig. Kannst Du Dir das vorstellen?"

Dave schaute sehr ungläubig, "aus einem Flugzeug? Aaron, Du solltest mich nicht auf die Schippe nehmen."

"Oh, das tut er nicht", erklärte Ike, "Callie hat ihn dazu überredet. Leider bin ich für so etwas schon ein bisschen zu alt." sagte Ike gespielt bedauernd.

"Ich habe das sicherlich schon gesagt, Callie. Es tut mir so leid für Euch", sagte Jess leise.

"Ich weiß, Jess. Ich wünschte auch, es wäre alles anders. Aber leider ist es das nicht. Ich wollte Dich bitten, für Samstag etwas mit mir zu arrangieren, ich könnte ein bisschen Hilfe brauchen."

"Was soll ich tun, Callie?" "Es soll nur eine kleine Feier werden, ich weis nicht, wie viel ich noch selbst schaffe. Ich glaube, es wird jetzt schnell gehen, Jess."

Jess weinte lautlos und griff nach Callies Hand. "Was soll ich tun?" fragte sie noch einmal.

"Ike hat einen Freund, der Reverend ist, er wird uns trauen. Draussen, auf der Terrasse. Es müsste ein bisschen dekoriert werden und wir bräuchten ein...Worüber haben wir gerade gesprochen?"

"Über Eure Hochzeit am Samstag, Callie." versuchte Jess zu erklären.

"Meine Hochzeit? Aber wen sollte ich denn...Oh Gott, natürlich, Hotch. Ich heirate Hotch am Sonn., nein, am Samstag."

Jess nickte, "das stimmt, Callie. Und Du musst Dich um nichts kümmern, Du musst nur hübsch aussehen, für Hotch. In Ordnung?"

Jess und Dave beschlossen bei Callie zu bleiben, während Hotch Jack und Becca von der Schule abholen wollte um mit ihnen zum Klettergarten zu fahren. Er traf Abby Jensen an der Schule wieder, die ihm den Kindersitz für Becca in die Hand drückte.

"Es ist sehr schade, daß ihre Verlobte nicht hier sein kann", meinte Abby, "ich hätte sie sehr gerne kennengelernt."

"Es geht ihr leider heute nicht gut, Mrs. Jensen. Aber Jack freut sich auf den Ausflug mit Becca, ich wollte ihn nicht enttäuschen. Möchten Sie nicht mitkommen? Dann fühlt sich Becca nicht so allein, schliesslich kennt sie mich nicht. Sicher wäre das kein Problem, wenn Callie hier wäre, aber so?"

Mrs. Jensen nickte, "ich verstehe, was Sie meinen, Mr. Hotchner." Ein sehr fürsorglicher und umsichtiger Mann, dachte Abby und seufzte leise. Sie machte sich Sorgen, um die Zukunft. Einer der Gründe, warum Becca sich so gut mit Jack verstand war, daß sie auch keine Mutter mehr hatte. Abby´s Schwiegertochter war bei Becca´s Geburt gestorben und wenn jetzt auch noch Mark starb, dann war Rebecca Vollwaise. Abby war realistisch genug, um zu wissen, daß auch sie nicht ewig leben würde. Und was wäre dann mit Becca? Abby brach es das Herz, wenn sie sich vorstellte, daß ihre geliebte Enkelin in ein Heim musste. Gestern hatte sie kurz die Hoffnung gehabt, in dem zukünftigen Ehepaar Hotchner vielleicht irgendwann eine Pflegefamilie zu haben, aber ganz offensichtlich war Callie genau so krank wie ihr Sohn Mark.

"Ich hab heute mittag nichts vor, Mr. Hotchner und wenn Sie nicht von mir erwarten, daß ich wie ein Äffchen klettere, dann komme ich gerne mit."

Hotch musste lachen, "Ganz sicher nicht, Mrs. Jensen." Hotch wurde unvermittelt ernst.

"Ich hätte ein Bitte, nur wenn es Ihnen nicht zu viel wird, natürlich."

"Was kann ich denn für Sie tun?"

"Callie und ich werden am Samstag heiraten, im ganz kleinen Kreis. Eigentlich würden wir Jack gerne dabei haben, aber ich mute ihm schon sehr viel zu, mit der ganzen Situation. Er soll nicht..." Hotch konnte nicht mehr weiterreden. Abby fasste Hotch an der Hand,

"Sie wollen nicht, daß er Callie als seine neue Mutter sieht. Ich verstehe Sie sehr gut. Jack kann am Samstag bei Becca übernachten, das ist gar kein Problem."

"Danke", antwortete Hotch leise und setzte schnell für Jack und Becca ein Lächeln auf.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Becca Hotch genug Vertrauen entgegen brachte und sich von ihm sichern liess. Aber schliesslich traute sie sich wie Jack an die kindgerechte, kleine Kletterwand. Hotch war ihr zuerst ein bisschen unheimlich gewesen, er schaute immer so ernst, aber wenn er Spass mit Jack machte, sah er plötzlich ganz anders aus.

"Ich kann nicht mehr weiter, Onkel Hotch", sagte Becca und schaute nach unten.

"Schau mal rechts, Becca, da kannst Du Dich festhalten", gab Hotch einen Tip, die Kleine war ein wenig unsicher, aber mit Hotch´s Hilfe und Jack´s Anfeuerungsrufen schaffte sie es bis ganz nach oben. Hotch lies sie die zweieinhalb Meter wieder ganz sachte nach unten. Jack hüpfte begeistert, der Klettergarten war toll. Es gab auch ein großes Holzfort und eine Hängebrücke, ideal zum Toben und Spielen. Becca und Jack hatten sehr viel Spaß.

"Danke, daß Becca mitdurfte", sagte Mrs. Jensen, als sie und Hotch einen Kaffee tranken. "Ich bin für solche Aktivitäten leider schon zu betagt. Mike, mein Sohn, hat Becca immer zu so etwas mitgenommen. Sie ist so still geworden, Mr. Hotchner."

"Kinder sollten das nicht erleben müssen", stimmte Hotch leise zu.

Bei Callie hatte sich derweil ihre Wohnung gefüllt. Jess hatte Dave weggeschickt, um einen Caterer aufzutreiben, der kurzfristig Zeit hatte und dann Garcia angerufen und die erschien mit JJ im Schlepptau. Emily lies sich entschuldigen, sie musste etwas dringendes regeln. Garcia vermutete, daß es mit ihrem Schokohasen zusammen hing, der sich in Bezug auf Emily sehr wortkarg gab. Was Garcia sehr wunderte, aber das würde schon ans Licht kommen, kam es immer.

Die Gästeliste war nicht sehr lang, das Team, Garcia, Will, Jess, Ike Malone und Ken Baker, Callies Verleger aus New York. Garcia würde sich um die Deko kümmern, die restlichen Damen waren für die Salate und den Nachtisch zuständig. Für die Männer wurde einstimmig beschlossen, sie zu 'niederen' Aufgaben heran zu ziehen, wie zusätzliche Tische aufstellen und ein paar Möbel zu verrücken. Es ging Callie besser, als die Frauen da waren, es brachte sie auf andere Gedanken. Es tat gut, sich eine Weile vorzustellen, eine ganz normale Hochzeit zu planen.

"Ich mache auf", bot sich JJ an, als es klingelte.

"Ich hoffe, es sind noch nicht alle guten Job´s weg", grinste Emily, die mit Pizzaschachteln bewaffnet doch noch auftauchte.

"Wir haben noch niemanden, der sich um die Getränke kümmert", sagte Callie und machte eine der Schachteln auf.

"Dann müsstest Du mir aber Rossi borgen, Jess. Das ist doch unser Weinspezialist." Prentiss Grinsen wurde noch ein bisschen breiter und Jess wurde rot, "die BAU ist wie ein Klatschblättchen, jeder weiß alles über jeden. Du kriegst _meinen_ Dave nur ausnahmsweise, Emily."

Hotch und Jack hörten das fröhliche Gelächter der Damen schon an der Haustüre.

"Ich glaube, Callie hat Besuch, Jack." er schloss die Türe auf und Jack stürmte sofort auf Callie zu.

"Ich hab Dich heute vermisst", sagte er und hüpfte zu ihr auf die Couch.

"Ich Dich auch, Großer." Callie umarmte Jack liebevoll.

"Bist Du heute Pirat, Callie?" fragte Jack neugierig und berührte vorsichtig ihre Augenklappe.

"Findest Du, ich seh gefährlich aus, Jack?"

Jack schüttelte den Kopf, "sieht cool aus, Callie. Hi Tante JJ." Jack drückte sich der Reihe nach durch seine Nenn-Tanten und schupperte dann an den Pizzaschachteln.

"Ich habe auch mit extra Käse mitgebracht, Jack", Emily zog den untersten Karton hervor und Jack lachte glücklich.

"Aber erst Händewaschen, Jack", mahnte Hotch und Jack verschwand wie der Blitz ins Bad. "hat sich angehört, als hättet Ihr Spass", meinte Hotch und küsste Callie schnell.

Callie nickte, "es ist alles organisiert für Samstag, Aaron."

"Ja, und deswegen gehen wir jetzt und lassen Euch Turteltäubchen allein. Wir telefonieren, Callie, ok?" sagte Garcia und drückte Callie kurz. Auch JJ und Emily gingen mit Garcia und so waren Hotch und Callie mit Jack und Jess alleine.

"Holt Dave Dich ab?" fragte Hotch harmlos und erntete einen kleinen Knuff von Jess.

"Ja, werter Schwager, Dave holt mich in ein paar Minuten ab." Jess lachte. "Ich hab schon danke gesagt, oder?"

"Das musst Du nicht, Jess. Werdet glücklich, das ist alles, was wichtig ist."


	14. der Tod

**Auf in eine neue Runde. Sicher habt Ihr aber schon gemerkt, wir nähern uns so langsam dem Ende dieser Geschichte, nach diesem Kapitel hier sind es noch zwei weitere.**

Der Rest der Woche verging wie im Flug. Ganz offensichtlich hatten auch die Serienkiller so etwas wie 'Saure Gurken Zeit' und das Team konnte in Quantico bleiben. Sehr zur Freude von Derek, der allen verfügbaren Charme aufbot, um Emily endlich ganz für sich zu gewinnen. Garcia hatte ihm gesteckt, daß Emily Klaviermusik mochte, also organisierte Derek Karten für das Gastspiel eines bekannten Pianisten für Donnerstag.

Am Freitag stand eine Galerieeröffnung und ein Besuch beim Edelitaliener auf dem Programm. Morgan parkte schnell den Wagen und klingelte ungeduldig bei seiner Kollegin, die mittlerweile sehr viel mehr für ihn geworden war. Derek zupfte an seiner Krawatte herum. Er fühlte sich im Anzug immer etwas verkleidet, anders als Hotch, der wirkte, als hätte er das Anzugtragen mit der Muttermilch eingesogen. Emily öffnete in einem roten, sehr enganliegenden Seidendress und hochgesteckten Haaren. Ihre High Heels und ihr Lippenstift hatten exakt die gleiche Farbe, wie ihr Kleid. Derek war einfach nur sprachlos.

"Müsste ich im Kalender ankreuzen, Derek Morgan kriegt kein Wort raus", Emily gab die Tür frei. "Ich brauche nur meinen Schal und meine Tasche." sagte sie.

"Du bist wunderschön, Em." brachte Derek mühsam hervor, als Emily wiederkam.

"Danke, Derek. Wollen wir?"

Die Galerie erwiess sich als Yuppie-Treffpunkt, eine Clique, die ihr Pseudo-Kunstwissen mit jedem teilte, der es hören wollte, oder auch nicht. Nach einiger Zeit machten sich Emily und Derek einen Spass daraus, die anwesenden 'Kunstkenner' in absurde Diskussionen zu verstricken, bis sie diskret zum Gehen aufgefordert wurden. Laut lachend standen die Zwei vor der Galerie. Derek konnte nicht widerstehen und küsste Emily, sie sah einfach zu schön aus.

"Du lehnst Dich ganz schön weit aus dem Fenster, Morgan. So in aller Öffentlichkeit?"

"Hm, ich glaube nicht, daß sich Strauss hier irgendwo rumtreibt, also kann ich Dich ganz gefahrlos küssen." grinste Derek. Es ist komisch, wie selbstverständlich sich das anfühlte, Emily zu küssen, dachte Derek überrascht. Als er es das erste Mal getan hatte, war es eher aus einer Laune heraus passiert, aber je mehr Zeit sie miteinander verbrachten, umso mehr Gefühle entwickelten sich bei Derek. Er, der sonst allem hinterher jagte, was schöne Beine besaß und dabei immer so unverbindlich wie möglich blieb, hatte sein Herz an Emily Prentiss verloren. Dabei wusste er gar nicht, ob sie es überhaupt wollte. So leidenschaftlich und heftig sie sich auch körperlich liebten, Emily zog sich immer wieder in ihr Schneckenhaus zurück, wenn sie das Gefühl zu haben schien, daß er ihr zu nahe war. Derek nahm sich vor, noch herauszufinden, warum das so war.

Callie erwachte am Samstagmorgen vor Hotch. Er hatte seine Arme fest um sie geschlungen und sich an ihren Rücken geschmiegt. Callie konnte seinen ruhigen, warmen Atem an ihrem Nacken fühlen. Sie fühlte sich geborgen bei ihm, geborgen und sicher. Sie war schmerzfrei, heute morgen, auch Dank der erhöhten Dosis Morphin, die ihr Aaron heute nacht spritzen musste. Das Vicodin war mittlerweile fast wirkungslos.

Hotch hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf den Nacken, "Hallo", flüsterte er an ihrem Ohr.

Callie lachte leise, "selber Hallo", sie drehte sich zu ihm um und strubbelte seine Haare, "ich sehe Dich nicht doppelt heute, eigentlich schade", lächelte sie.

"Ich bin schon einzeln verknittert genug, mein Schatz." Hotch küsste sie liebevoll. Heute würden Callie und er heiraten, Hotch verdrängte jeden weiteren Gedanken, nur heute war wichtig, nichts anderes. Ein 'Morgen' gab es nicht.

Callie lies ihre Hände wandern, sie wollte Aaron ganz nahe bei sich spüren, so lange sie sich gut fühlte, wie jetzt und so lange das irgend möglich war.

"Das wird wird ein langer Tag heute, Callie, vielleicht solltest Du Dich lieber ausruhen", sagte Hotch vorsichtig und stöhnte leise, Callie war gerade sehr offensiv.

"Ich dachte, Du könntest die ganze Arbeit machen und ich könnte mich ein bisschen zurücklehnen", schmunzelte Callie doppeldeutig und verwickelte Hotch in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Reid hatte einen vergleichsweise einfachen Job an diesem Tag. Er bekam die Aufgabe, Ken Baker, Callies Verleger und Anwalt vom Flughafen abzuholen. Die Maschine aus New York hatte Verspätung, wie die Anzeige liebenswürdigerweise mitteilte. Spencer wartete nicht unbedingt gerne, aber die Alternative wäre gewesen, sich mit Garcia um die Deko zu kümmern, und dafür hatte Spencer nun wirklich kein Händchen.

Eine gute Stunde später wurde Spencer von einem Mann angesprochen.

"Hi, ich bin sicher, Sie warten auf mich. Kenneth Baker aus NY." Der große, dunkelhaarige Mann musterte Spencer von oben bis unten. Jung, schlacksig, ein wenig unsicher und unglaublich süss. Ken Baker setzte sein verführerischtes Grinsen auf. Der Anlass für seinen Besuch war traurig genug, vielleicht konnte der Hübsche seine Stimmung ein bisschen aufheitern.

"Ähm, ja. Ich bin Dr. Reid, Mr. Baker."

"Ken, bitte. Haben Sie auch einen Vornamen oder soll ich Sie 'Doctor' nennen?"

"Ähm, eigentlich ist es .Dr. Reid" antwortete Spencer unsicher, ob der Mann wohl aufhören konnte, ihn so...anzusehen? Kenneth grinste noch ein wenig breiter. Das konnte noch spassig werden, dachte er.

"Guten Morgen, mein Großer", Hotch streichelte Jack über die Haare.

"Ist schon früh?" murmelte Jack verschlafen.

"Schon, Großer? Es ist fast Neun, wir wollen doch noch frühstücken, bevor wir zu Becca fahren. Callie hat schon Kakao gemacht."

"Mit Sahne drauf?" fragte Jack und Hotch nickte. "Dann stehe ich ganz schnell auf", sagte Jack und flitzte in die Küche zu Callie.

"Hi Callie!" kreischte Jack und umarmte sie stürmisch.

"Hallo mein Schatz", Callie drückte Jack ganz fest und setzte ihn dann auf einen Stuhl. "Ich hab Kakao für Dich gemacht, Jack."

Jack nickte begeistert, "ihr müsst auch Kakao trinken, dann haben wir alle einen Schoko-Sahne-Bart."

Callie lachte, "Dein Dad sieht bestimmt lustig aus, mit Schoko-Sahne-Bart."

Hotch kam in die Küche, "womit sehe ich lustig aus?"

"Mit Schoko-Sahne-Bart", sagten Jack und Callie gleichzeitig.

Nach dem Frühstück fuhr Hotch Jack bei Abby und Becca Jensen vorbei. Abby öffnete erfreut.

"Hallo Jack, hallo Mr. Hotchner. Becca ist im Kinderzimmer, Du weißt wo das ist, nicht, Jack?"

"Ja, Mrs. Jensen", Jack raste die Treppe hinauf. Hotch stellte Jack´s Übernachtungstasche ab.

"Ich muss mich noch einmal bedanken, . Ich weiß, wie schwer es auch für Sie ist." Abby führte Hotch ins Wohnzimmer und bot ihm Kaffee an.

"Es ist schon in Ordnung, Mr. Hotchner. Ich verstehe sehr gut, warum sie möchten, daß Jack heute nicht zu Hause ist. Ich denke, er würde es nicht verstehen."

Hotch nahm einen Schluck. "Verstehen Sie es denn?"

Abby lächelte, "ich bin nur eine alte Frau, Aaron. Aber ich weiß noch sehr gut, wie es ist, wenn man jemanden liebt. Sie und Callie tun das Richtige. Daran dürfen Sie nicht zweifeln, es sind Erinnerungen, die Ihnen niemand nehmen kann."

"Ich zweifle nicht, Abby", sagte Hotch, "ich habe Angst vor dem was sein wird, wenn Callie nicht mehr da ist."

Spencer war froh, als er seinen Fahrgast bei Callie abliefern konnte. Ihm war warm geworden, unter den Blicken, die ihm Ken Baker zugeworfen hatte. Reid besaß Phantasie genug, um zu wissen, welches Interesse Kenneth Baker an ihm hatte. Ich sollte mich geschmeichelt fühlen, dachte Spencer unsicher, Baker war ein ausnehmend attraktiver Mann. Muskulös, groß, mit kantigem Gesicht, die dunklen Haare trug er länger. Einer wie er verursachte bei Frauen Schnappatmung, da war sich Reid sicher. Irgendwie schade für die Frauen, dachte Spencer.

Falls Ken Baker erschrak, als Callie die Tür aufmachte, liess er es sich nicht anmerken. Sie war unglaublich dünn geworden und sah so müde und erschöpft aus, schlimmer, als nach ihrer ersten Chemo vor zwei Jahren.

"Was machst Du denn für Sachen, mein Hase", Ken umarmte Callie warm und wurde sich das erste Mal wirklich bewusst, daß seine Lieblingsautorin sterben würde.

"Ich sterbe, Kenny, da sieht man nicht aus, wie Miss World." Callie erwiderte Ken´s Umarmung. "Ich bin froh, daß Du da bist."

Spencer stand ein wenig unbehaglich in der Türe, bis er von hinten einen Schubs bekam.

"Das passt ja sehr gut, mein Süsser, dann kannst Du ja doch bei der Deko helfen", lachte Garcia, die mit einem großen Karton bewaffnet war.

"Hi Callie und Hi...ach du lieber Himmel, Spencer kneif mich mal, ist der echt?" Bei Garcia setzte die von Reid prophezeihte Schnappatmung ein.

"Kenneth Baker, zu Ihren Diensten", schmunzelte Ken und nahm Penelope den Karton ab.

"Wohin soll der, schöne Frau?"

"I-in meine Wohnung, genauer gesagt, in mein Schlafzimmer." hauchte Pen ergriffen und Callie musste lachen. Ken hatte auf sie eine ähnliche Wirkung gehabt, als sie ihn das erste Mal sah. Die Tatsache, daß Ken aber seinem eigenen Geschlecht zugeneigt war, tat ihrer gegenseitigen Sympathie keinen Abbruch, im Gegenteil.

Während sich Penelope und ein sehr widerstrebender Spencer Reid sich um die Dekoration der Dachterrasse kümmerten, sprachen Callie und Ken über Geschäftliches.

"Ich habe das Testament so geändert, wie Du es haben wolltest, Hase." erklärte Ken mit Tränen in den Augen. "Ich bin so sauer auf Dich, warum hast Du mir denn nichts gesagt? Ich hab Dich schonmal da durch begleitet, ich hätte es wieder getan."

Callie griff nach Ken´s Hand. "Ich weiß das. Aber ich wollte Dir das nicht noch einmal zumuten. Und, es ist ja anders, dieses Mal." Callie weinte, "ich will nicht sterben, Ken. Ich hab solche Angst." Ken Baker hielt seine Freundin einfach nur fest, es gab nichts anderes, was er tun konnte.

Noch nie hatte er so ungern ein Testament verfasst, wie dieses Mal. Callie wollte diverse Änderungen, der Großteil ihres nicht unbeträchtlichen Vermögens floss in ihre Stiftung, die sie bereits beim ersten Ausbruch ihrer Krankheit gegründet hatte. Callie bestimmte Ken und Ike Malone als Verwalter und Schirmherren. Hotch würde das Appartment bekommen, er sollte seinen Lieblingsplatz im Strandkorb nicht hergeben müssen. Ausserdem ein großes Aktienpaket. Für Jack sah Callie vor, daß er die alleinigen Rechte am 'purpurnen Kaninchen' bekommen sollte, Hotch sollte sie für Jack verwalten, bis er 21 war.

Hotch führte noch ein langes, sehr intensives Gespräch mit Abby Jensen. Sie erzählte von den Ängsten, die sie plagten, in Bezug auf Becca. Hotch sprach über Haley und Jack und darüber, wie schwer es gewesen war, nach ihrem Tod, für ihn und Jack. Er schaute noch im Kinderzimmer vorbei, bevor er ging und wurde von Jack und Becca noch zu ein paar Runden uno überredet. Callie hat recht, dachte Hotch, als er Rebecca und seinen Sohn so betrachtete, Jack brauchte Geschwister, er kümmerte sich rührend um Becca und das kleine Mädchen blühte in Jack´s Gesellschaft förmlich auf. Hotch konnte Abby´s Sorgen nachvollziehen, was würde aus der Kleinen werden, wenn auch ihre Großmutter nicht mehr da war?

Als Hotch schliesslich gegen 15 Uhr wieder zu Hause war, glich Callies Appartment einem Taubenschlag.

Das große Sofa war zur Seite gerutscht worden und der Esstisch hatte seinen Weg ins Wohnzimmer gefunden, zusammen mit einem weiteren Tisch, den Hotch als einen von Rossi identifizierte. Morgan lamentierte lautstark über den angeblichen Bandscheibenvorfall, den er sich bei der Schlepperei zugezogen hatte, er als Profiler arbeitete ja schliesslich hauptsächlich mit dem Kopf. Eine Bemerkung, die Emily in einen Lachflash stürzte und auch den einen oder anderen zum Kichern animierte.

"Hallo Bräutigam", lächelte Jess und drückte Hotch kurz. "Callie schläft. Wir kümmern uns um alles, setz Dich noch ein bisschen zu ihr."

Hotch nickte, "danke, Jess."

"Also, .Dr. Reid, warum erzählen Sie nicht etwas über sich?" Ken Baker reichte Spencer ein Glas Wein und setzte sich zu ihm in den Standkorb.

"E-Es gibt nicht so viel über mich zu erzählen, Mr. Baker."

"Hatten wir uns nicht auf Ken geeinigt?" fragte Baker schmunzelnd. "Und die überaus reizende Miss Garcia hat mir verraten, daß Sie Spencer heissen. Französisch/Normannischer Herkunft, eigentlich eine Berufsbezeichnung..."

"Verteiler der Vorräte, ganz frei übersetzt", unterbrach ihn Spencer. "Kenneth, erster König der Schotten, im 9. Jhd. Ursprünglich Coinneach, Kenneth ist die anglizierte Form." Spencer nippte an seinem Wein.

"Touchè. Und ich dachte, ich könnte Sie ein wenig beeindrucken, Spencer."

"Warum sollten Sie das wollen?"

"Vielleicht bin ich auch von Ihnen beeindruckt, Spencer. Könnte das nicht möglich sein?"

Reid lachte kurz, "eher nicht."

"Hm", machte Baker, stand kurz auf und hob das Polster auf seiner Seite. "Es muss doch hier irgendwo sein?"

"Was denn?" fragte Spencer irritiert.

"Ihr Selbstbewusstsein, .Dr. Reid." Spencer wurde rot, er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, was dieser...Mann...an ihm finden konnte.

"Hey, Baby Girl. Was läuft da mit Spencer und dem Schönling?" Morgan schubste Garcia ein bisschen. Er hatte sehr interessiert die Geschehnisse auf der Dachterrasse verfolgt.

"Oh, unser Genie erweitert gerade seinen Horizont", grinste Pen. "Ich würde Dir ein wenig mehr verraten, wenn Du mir auch ein bisschen was über Dich und die schöne Dunkelhaarige, da am Kühlschrank steht, erzählen würdest." Garcia machte eine Kopfbewegung in Richtung Emily.

"Netter Versuch, mein Mädchen", Derek küsste sie auf die Stirn und half Rossi mit dem Wein.

Um halb fünf war alles so weit gerichtet. Die Trauung sollte um 19 Uhr stattfinden, damit Garcia´s Lichter und Kerzen auf der Dachterrasse richtig zur Geltung kamen.

Jess machte vorsichtig die Schlafzimmertür auf. "Hotch? Schläfst Du?" fragte sie leise.

"Ja", antwortete Callie stattdessen. Sie stand vorsichtig auf und ging zu Jess in die Diele.

"Also, wir haben Deinen Kühlschrank vollgepackt, Terrasse und Wohnzimmer wie wahnsinnig dekoriert und der Caterer mit dem Braten kommt gegen 18 Uhr. Wir fahren jetzt alle nach Hause und ziehen uns um. Wir sind rechtzeitig wieder da, um Hotch und Dich noch ein wenig aufzuhübschen."

"Danke, Jess. Ich weis nicht, was wir ohne Euch gemacht hätten." Callie umarmte Jess, "ich hab immer bedauert, ein Einzelkind zu sein, Jess. Ich hab mir immer eine Schwester wie Dich gewünscht."

Jess schniefte, "nicht, Callie. Ich hab mich so gut im Griff gehabt, ich will jetzt nicht anfangen zu weinen."


	15. uns scheidet

** Hallo meine Lieben, wir sind beim vorletzten Kapitel angekommen, es gibt eine Hochzeit...**

Jess weinte im Auto aber doch. "Ich bin so wütend, David", schluchzte sie. "Hotch und sie sind wie füreinander gemacht. Es ist einfach nicht fair."

Rossi nickte, "ich weiß, Jessy. Ich frage mich jedes Mal, wenn ich an einen unserer Tatorte komme und ein unschuldiges Opfer sehe, worin da der Sinn liegt. Es hilft aber nicht, krampfhaft nach einem Sinn zu suchen."

"Du meinst, manchmal muss man es einfach akzeptieren?"

"Ich fürchte, so ist es", bestätigte Dave. "Ich glaube, es ist richtig, daß wir unsere Hochzeit erst einmal hinten anstellen, Jess. Es würde für Callie zu viel werden. Aber Hotch hält sich ganz gut."

"Tut er nicht, Dave", antwortete Jess. "Er versteckt es sehr gut, das konnte er schon immer. Ich weiß genau, wie es in ihm aussieht. Und ich bin immer noch nicht sicher, wie er das verkraften will."

"Hier bist Du", sagte Hotch. Er hatte Callie auf der Dachterrasse ausfindig gemacht.

"Penny hat das sehr schön gemacht, findest Du nicht?" Hotch nickte und legte seine Arme um sie.

"Garcia hat sehr viele Talente." sagte er.

Sie standen eine Weile einfach nur da und schauten über die Dächer von Washington.

"Es ist wirklich schön hier oben, Callie. Hast Du die Wohnung damals wegen des Ausblicks genommen?"

"Ja. Ich hatte bestimmt schon 10 Besichtigungen hinter mir, bevor mir der Makler das hier gezeigt hat. Alles in diesem Appartment ist nach meinem Wunsch entstanden. Die Wand im Schlafzimmer ist nur eingezogen, die kann man einreissen und die Wohnung nochmal vergrößern. Ich wollte ja hier irgendwann mit meiner Familie leben. Dazu wird es aber ja nicht mehr kommen, fürchte ich."

"Callie", flüsterte Hotch, "ich weiß nicht, wie das ohne Dich werden soll, mein Liebling", er vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Locken. Callie spürte, daß Aaron weinte. Sie umklammerte ihn, so fest sie konnte. Jemand muss auf ihn aufpassen, dachte Callie verzweifelt, ich muss wissen, daß er das übersteht und wieder glücklich wird.

Etwas später klingelten Ike Malone und sein Freund, der Reverend.

"Callie, Aaron, das ist Lionel Kincaide. Wir kennen uns schon ewig, er wird Euch trauen."

"Ich habe sofort ja gesagt, als Ike mich gefragt hat." erklärte der Reverend. "Sie Beide tun hier etwas sehr mutiges, ich wünschte, ich könnte mehr für Sie tun, als das. Haben Sie ein Eheversprechen, das Sie sich geben möchten, etwas, was Sie sagen möchten?"

Callie nickte, "ich möchte etwas sagen, ich habe nichts vorbereitet, aber ich möchte etwas sagen."

"Ich auch", bestätigte Hotch. "Wir haben noch Zeit, möchten Sie etwas trinken, vielleicht ein Glas Wein?"

"Sehr gerne, leider bin ich weltlichen Genüssen nicht abgeneigt, Mr. Hotchner." Hotch lächelte kurz, der Reverend erinnerte ihn ein wenig an Bruder Tuck.

Ike begleitete Callie ins Schlafzimmer. "Wie geht es Dir? Keine Doppelbilder und keine Schmerzen?"

Callie schüttelte den Kopf, "nein, Ike. Aber ich bin so müde und das Vicodin hilft nicht mehr. Heute nacht mussten wir die Dosis Morphin erhöhen. Ich bin nicht sicher, wie lange ich noch durchhalte, Ike."

Malone streichelte über ihre Wange. "Ich weiß, mein Kind.", sagte er.

"Ich habe Angst um Aaron, Ike. Ich würde gern mit Renee sprechen."

"Mit meiner Enkelin? Sie ist noch ungefähr ein Jahr in Berlin, Callie. Sie macht dort ihren Facharzt."

Ike verstand nicht sofort, was Callie wollte. Sie sprachen manchmal über Renee, darüber, was für ein Mensch sie war. Callie lachte immer herzlich, wenn er kleine Anekdoten über sie erzählte, Callie mochte sie, obwohl sie sie nicht kannte. Ike hatte ihr ein Foto von ihr gezeigt, Renee war eine hübsche Frau mit braunen Haaren und braunen Augen. Sie hielt sie für eine warmherzige, liebevolle Frau. Für jemanden, dem sie Aaron und Jack anvertrauen konnte.

"Oh, Callie, das wird nicht funktionieren", bei Ike war der Groschen gefallen.

"Warum nicht? Denkst Du, Aaron gefällt ihr nicht?"

"Darum geht es doch nicht, Callie. Du willst zwei wildfremde Menschen verkuppeln, es wäre ein Wunder, wenn das funktionieren würde."

"Gott schuldet mir ein Wunder, Ike", sagte Callie entschlossen.

Inzwischen füllte sich Callie´s Appartment wieder. Der Caterer brachte das Essen und so nach und nach trudelten auch alle Gäste ein.

"Und Sie müssen Aaron Hotchner sein, ich bin Ken Baker. Callies Verleger und Anwalt."

Hotch streckte dem Mann an der Tür seine Hand entgegen, "natürlich. Callie hat von Ihnen gesprochen. Aber bitte, kommen Sie doch herein. Es ist ein wenig chaotisch hier, im Moment."

Baker lachte, "das macht nichts. Callie kann Trubel gebrauchen, es lenkt sie bestimmt etwas ab. Und uns auch." fügte Ken hinzu. "Callie sagte, sie waren auch Anwalt?"

"Das stimmt, ich habe als Staatsanwalt angefangen, bevor ich zum FBI gegangen bin. Aber Ihr Berufswechsel erscheint mir etwas drastischer."

"Eine lange Geschichte, Aaron. Ich bleibe ein paar Tage in DC. Wir haben noch Gelegenheit zum Reden."

Jess und JJ klopften an die Schlafzimmertür. "Wir wollen uns um die Braut kümmern", sagte Jess.

"Dann sind Männer jetzt unerwünscht, ich verstehe schon", schmunzelte Ike und machte sich auf, um zu sehen, ob er Hotch noch irgendwie helfen konnte.

"Grosser Gott, Dave. Würdest Du aufhören an mir herumzufummeln?" grummelte Aaron und fummelte seinerseits nervös an seiner Fliege herum. Die Männer hatten sich in Absprache für Smokings entschieden, die Damen trugen kurze, blassgelbe Kleider, die zu Callie´s Margeritentraum passten. Garcia hatte diese Idee gehabt, nachdem sie einen Blick auf Callie´s Hochzeitskleid geworfen hatte.

Es wurde so langsam dunkel, Morgan schaltete Pen´s Lampions an und Rossi zündete zusammen mit Will die Kerzen an.

"Wollen wir beginnen?" fragte Rev. Kincaide und Hotch nickte.

"Würdest Du Callie holen, Ike?"

"Natürlich, mein Junge." antwortete Ike.

Hotch stand mit dem Reverend an der Umrandung der Terrasse. In Ermangelung von gelben Margeriten hatten Emily und Penelope die Metallbrüstung mit weissem Satin und gelben Gerbera geschmückt. Der relativ kurze Weg von der Türe zur Brüstung war jetzt ein Meer aus gelben und weissen Blütenblättern, über das Callie schreiten musste.

Callie schlug die Hand vor den Mund, als sie den ersten Blick darauf werfen konnte. Die Dachterrasse war mit Kerzen und bunten Lampions erleuchtet, im Hintergrund ging gerade die Sonne unter. Die Kerzen und die Lampions waren zwar vorhin schon dagewesen, der Blütenteppich und die geschmückte Brüstung waren wohl eben erst entstanden.

Penny schluchzte laut, als Derek die Musik anmachte.

'She´s got a way' von Billy Joel, Hotch hatte das ausgesucht.

Hotch hielt den Atem an, als Callie an Ike´s Arm zu ihm kam. Mit dem Kleid hatten sie keine bessere Wahl treffen könnnen. Es war wirklich wie für Callie gemacht. Die Margeriten waren wie willkürlich auf das Kleid gestickt und die leichte A-Linie kaschierte ein wenig, wie dünn Callie geworden war. Aber sie strahlte von innen heraus und ihre Augen hatten einen warmen Glanz. Sie würde niemals schöner aussehen als in diesem Moment, dachte Hotch und nahm sich vor, diesen Anblick niemals zu vergessen. Sie trug keinen Schleier zu ihrem Kleid, sie hatte nur einen Haarreif, der ihre kurzen Locken bändigte und den an der einen Seite eine gelb-weisse Blüte zierte.

"Wir sind hier zusammen gekommen, weil zwei Menschen eine Entscheidung getroffen haben.", begann Rev. Kincaide, als Ike die Braut an Hotch übergeben hatte.

"Eine Entscheidung, die vielleicht für manchen unverständlich sein mag, aber für Aaron und Callie spielt das heute keine Rolle. Sie haben sich gefunden, in einer stürmischen Zeit, in der wir alle nur das Eine suchen, Liebe. Liebe ist das Wichtigste, das zwei Menschen verbindet und wir suchen uns nicht aus, in wen wir uns verlieben. Wir tun es einfach. Callie und Aaron möchten ein paar Worte sagen. Bitte, Callie."

"Aaron. Eigentlich sollte es für mich als Schriftstellerin ein Leichtes sein, Worte zu finden, aber...aber im Moment fehlen mir diese Worte. Alles, was ich sagen kann, ist, ich liebe Dich. Und ich danke Dir. So sehr, Aaron, daß Du diesen Weg mit mir gemeinsam gehst, auch wenn es Dir das Herz bricht. Vergib mir das irgendwann, Aaron."

"Es gibt nichts, das ich Dir vergeben müsste, Callie. Du bist das Licht gewesen, als es dunkel war und die Wärme, als alles so kalt war. Dafür liebe ich Dich, Callie. Und dafür, daß Du stark bist, wenn ich es nicht bin und daß Du mich zum Lachen bringst, wenn mir eigentlich zum Weinen ist. Du wirst immer einen besonderen Platz in meinem Herzen haben, Kayleigh."

"So frage ich Euch jetzt, Kayleigh und Aaron. Wollte Ihr den Bund der Ehe miteinander eingehen? Wollt Ihr Euch Lieben, Achten und Ehren? In Reichtum und in Armut? In Guten, sowie auch in schlechten Tagen, bis das der Tod Euch scheidet? So antwortet mit Ja, ich will"

"Ja, ich will", antworteten Hotch und Callie gleichzeitig.

Rossi hielt Hotch die Ringe hin.

"Dann tauscht jetzt die Ringe. Mit diesem Ring nehme ich Dich zur Frau."

"Mit diesem Ring nehme ich Dich zur Frau", wiederholte Hotch und steckte Callie den Ring an.

"Mit diesem Ring nehme ich Dich zum Mann"

"Mit diesem Ring nehme ich Dich zum Mann"

wiederholte auch Callie die Worte des Reverends, sie zitterte leicht, als sie Hotch den schlichten Goldreif auf den Finger steckte. Spencer weinte lautlos, eigentlich war er nicht so emotional, aber im Moment brachen auch bei ihm alle Damme, wahrscheinlich, weil während der ganzen Zeremonie unterdrücktes Schluchzen und Weinen zu hören war. Ken reichte ihm ein Taschentuch und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. Reid akzeptierte es einfach.

Reverend Kincaide atmete tief durch, "wie diese Ringe soll auch Eure Liebe keinen Anfang und kein Ende haben. Hiermit erkläre ich Euch zu Mann und Frau. Du darfst Deine Frau jetzt küssen, Aaron." Was Hotch dann auch ausgiebig tat.

Emily lehnte an Derek, er hatte den Arm um sie gelegt. Im Moment spürte er keine Mauern, die Emily aufbaute, immer wenn sie sich nah waren. Er wischte ihr die Tränen weg und Emily lächelte. "Danke, Derek." flüsterte sie.

"Also gut, wir haben jetzt alle genug geheult, es wird Zeit, daß wir ein bisschen feiern", sagte Callie und schniefte, "dafür sind Hochzeiten nämlich gedacht. Das Buffet ist eröffnet, greift zu, es soll nichts übrig bleiben. Wir haben keine Sitzordnung, macht es Euch einfach bequem."

"Zuerst wollen wir aber Mr. und Mrs. Hotchner gratulieren", warf Dave ein und machte den Anfang. Er umarmte erst Callie und dann Hotch. Es war eine stumme Umarmung, Dave wusste nicht, was er hätte sagen können. Eigentlich wusste das keiner der Anwesenden und so drückten sie ihre Liebe und Unterstützung einfach mit ihren Umarmungen aus.

Die Feier war in Windeseile organisiert worden, das merkte man allerdings nicht. Das kleine kalte Buffet war ausgezeichnet, der Wein, den Rossi ausgesucht hatte, fand reissenden Absatz und JJ übernahm an diesem Abend den Part der Fotografin.

Perfekt wurde der Abend, als Callie und Hotch ihren Hochzeitstanz auf der Terrasse absolvierten. Dieses Lied hatte Callie ausgesucht, sie entschied sich für Leonard Cohen, 'Dance me to the end of love'.

"Es ist so furchtbar traurig, Will." Will hielt JJ von hinten umfasst und wiegte sich mit ihr im Takt der Musik. Wie alle anderen sahen sie auf Callie und Hotch, die gerade meilenweit weg waren und diesen Moment lebten, als wäre es ihr letzter.


	16. Callie, geliebt von Aaron und Jack

"Kann ich Sie irgendwo absetzen, Spencer?" fragte Ken Baker und hielt die Taxitür auf. "Wir könnten auch noch einen kleinen Absacker zu uns nehmen. Sie kennen sich doch hier aus?"

"Sie geben nie auf, oder ?"

Ken lachte, "früher hatte ich den Spitznamen 'Terrier', .Dr. Reid. Und mich reizt, was ich nicht haben kann. Sollten Sie also mein Interesse an Ihnen in andere Bahnen lenken wollen, dann sollten wir zusammen etwas trinken gehen."

"Klingt logisch", antwortete Spencer. "Es gibt eine Bar in der K-Street, Morgan versucht schon seit Wochen, mich dort hin zu schleppen. Angeblich sind die Cocktails dort mörderisch. Wobei ich nicht verstehe, wie ein Cocktail mörderisch sein könnte? Es sei denn, jemand hätte ihn vergiftet, oder jemand wäre allergisch gegen Alkohol."

"Sie sollten einsteigen, Spencer. Ich denke, ich kann ihnen erklären, wie ihr Kollege das gemeint hat."

Emily und Derek liefen Hand in Hand durch das nächtliche Washington. "Willst Du mir nicht endlich sagen, was mit Dir ist, Em? Du bedeutest mir sehr viel, warum kannst Du Dich nicht einfach auf mich einlassen?" Derek verstärkte seinen Griff. "Hat es etwas mit Ian Doyle zu tun?"

Emily atmete tief durch, "in gewisser Weise, Derek. Erinnerst Du Dich an Clyde Easter?"

"Sag nicht, Du bist in diesen Engländer verschossen, Em."

Emily lachte, "Natürlich nicht, Blödmann. Aber seit ich wieder da bin, ich weiß auch nicht. Ich habe erwartet, daß alles wieder sein würde, wie vor meinem "Tod". Ich habe mich aber geirrt, Derek. Ich fühle mich wie auf dem Sprung und das ist nicht fair, Dir gegenüber. Easter hat mir vor einiger Zeit die Leitung des Büro´s in London angeboten. Ich habe ihn hingehalten, so lange ich konnte, aber er will eine Antwort von mir haben. So bald, als möglich."

"Du willst gehen?" fragte Derek tonlos, war die ganze Welt auf einmal verrückt geworden? Hotch auf Selbstfindungstrip und jetzt Emily, die die Segel streichen wollte? Was war das Nächste, eine schwangere JJ?

"Derek, ich werde bleiben bis Hotch wieder da ist, aber dann...Ich werde Easter zusagen und vielleicht kannst Du Dich ein bisschen für mich freuen?"

Ike war der Letzte, der sich verabschiedete. "Sie müsste durchschlafen, ich habe die Dosis ein wenig höher angesetzt."

"Danke, Ike. Für alles. Mir ist klar, daß es nicht selbstverständlich ist, was Du hier für uns tust."

Ike schüttelte den Kopf, "das ist nicht nötig, Hotch. Du und Callie, Ihr seid so etwas wie Familie für mich geworden, wenn ich das sagen darf."

Hotch setzte sich zu Ike auf die Couch. "Ich hatte kein sehr gutes Verhältnis zu meinem Vater. Er war ein sehr gewalttätiger Mensch, Ike. Ich hätte viel gegeben, für einen Vater wie Dich. Und das meine ich ernst."

Ike wurde verlegen, bei Hotch´s Worten. Vielleicht war Callie´s Idee doch nicht so verrückt. Hotch würde Renee´s Herz im Sturm erobern, so gut kannte er sein Fröschchen. Und er wäre das Beste, was ihr passieren konnte.

"Es gibt da etwas, was ich Euch geben wollte", sagte Ike und reichte Hotch einen Schlüssel.

"Ich habe ein kleines Ferienhaus, unten am Sandbridge Beach. Die Hauptferienzeit ist vorbei, ihr wärt dort relativ ungestört. Hättet noch ein bisschen Zeit für Euch und es ist wunderschön, dort."

Hotch nahm den Schlüssel vorsichtig, "wir sollten bald hinfahren, meinst Du?" "Ja, das solltet Ihr, mein Junge. Es dauert nicht mehr lange, Aaron."

Hotch nickte, "als ob ich das nicht wüsste, Ike. Es tut nur so verdammt weh."

Ein paar Tage später war mehr als eindeutig, daß Ike recht gehabt hatte, mit seiner Prognose. Callie hatte für die Hochzeit noch einmal alle Kräfte mobilisiert, jetzt ging es es ihr zunehmend schlechter. Hotch und sie verbrachten viel Zeit im Park, wenn es Callie gut genug ging, oder sie machten es sich auf der Dachterrasse gemütlich. Sie redeten viel, oder hielten sich einfach nur in den Armen.

"Jack´s Klassenlehrerin hat mich angesprochen, Callie. Sie hat mich gebeten, Dich zu fragen, ob Du nicht eine kleine Lesung halten möchtest." Hotch richtete Callie´s Decke auf der Couch und setzte sich zu ihr.

"In Jack´s Schule? Oh, das ist eine schöne Idee, Aaron. Es muss ja nicht so lange oder so ausführlich sein, aber ich würde das wirklich sehr gerne machen." Callie lächelte. "Früher hab ich das sehr häufig gemacht. Kinder sind so ein ehrliches, direktes Publikum. Schau nicht so besorgt, das schaffe ich schon noch." Sie küsste Hotch. "Ich glaube, es wäre auch sehr schön für Jack."

Die Lesung, ein paar Tage später, lief einigermassen problemlos. Ein, zwei Mal verlor Callie kurz den Faden, dann las einfach Hotch weiter. Jack saß mit Becca in der ersten Reihe und schaute stolz auf Callie und seinen Dad. Den Smalltalk mit den anderen Eltern und Lehrern hielten Hotch und Callie sehr kurz, es wäre einfach zu viel geworden. Callie bestand aber darauf, alle Fragen zu beantworten, die die Kinder hatten.

Zu Jack´s Fussballturnier, vier Wochen später musste Hotch sie im Rollstuhl fahren, Callie war einfach zu schwach. Aber sie wollte unbedingt mit, um Jack anzufeuern. Hotch konnte und wollte ihr das nicht ausreden.

"Schiedsrichter, Du Pfeife! Das war Abseits", schrie Callie und Hotch musste über ihren Enthusiasmus lächeln. Wie mir das fehlen wird, dachte Hotch und wie sehr sie mir fehlen wird. Hotch bekam keine Luft mehr, sein Herz tat einen wilden Schlag.

Abby Jensen, die mitgekommen war, um Becca anzufeuern, bemerkte Aaron´s Stimmungsumschwung sofort. "Ob Sie mir wohl eine Limonade besorgen könnten, Aaron?" fragte sie.

"Natürlich, Abby. Ich bin gleich wieder da, Schatz", sagte er, zu Callie gewandt.

"Er will nicht, daß ich sehe, wie es ihm geht", flüsterte Callie, als Hotch gegangen war und sah Abby an.

"Sie sollen sich keine Sorgen machen, Callie. Ich bin sicher, er meint es nur gut."

"Das tut er. Ich weiß nicht, was ich zu Jack sagen soll, Abby. Und ich muss bald mit ihm reden."

"Sie werden ihm das Richtige sagen, Callie, ganz bestimmt." Abby nahm Callie´s Hand. "Ich werde an Sie denken, meine Liebe. Ganz bestimmt." Abby war sich bewusst, daß sie Callie nicht wiedersehen würde.

Jack kam nach Spielende auf Callie zugestürzt, "Hast Du gesehen, wie ich das Tor geschossen hab, Callie?"

"Na klar Jack, hast Du toll gemacht, komm her." Jack setzte sich auf ihren Schoß und drückte sich an sie. "Ich hab Dich lieb, Callie. Aber Du musst bald weggehen, oder?"

"Ja Jack. Ich muss Deine Mom besuchen, erinnerst Du Dich?"

Jack nickte, "Du kannst wirklich nicht dableiben?"

"Nein, mein Schatz. Aber ich kann Deiner Mom sagen, daß Du sie nicht vergisst und daß Du sie lieb hast, ok?"

"Ok", sagte Jack leise.

"Und jetzt geh mit Becca Deinen Pokal holen. Dein Dad kommt gleich wieder und bestimmt will er ein paar Fotos machen."

Hotch schaffte es tatächlich rechtzeitig zur Pokalübergabe. Er hatte sich wieder so weit gefasst, daß er sich mit Jack und Becca freuen konnte.

"Derek, Du kannst mir nicht ewig aus dem Weg gehen", Emily schubste Morgan in ein leeres Büro.

"Ewig werde ich das ja auch nicht müssen, Agent Prentiss", schnappte Derek wütend. Seit ihrem Gespräch nach Hotch und Callie´s Hochzeit mied er sie konsequent und beschränkte sich auf das Berufliche. Er war sauer, sauer und verletzt. Morgan wusste, wie dumm das war, eigentlich konnte er Emily verstehen. Sie suchte neue Herausforderungen, sollte er ihr das vorwerfen? Aber er liebte sie und definitiv wollte er nicht, daß sie nach London ging. Daß sie hier unglücklich wurde, wollte er aber auch nicht.

"Das ist nicht fair, Derek." sagte Em und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm. "Komm schon. Ich bin noch eine Weile hier, soll das jetzt so weitergehen?"

Derek schnaufte, "Keine Ahnung."

"Ich bin doch nicht aus der Welt, wollen wir nicht versuchen, ob wir es auf die Reihe kriegen? Du verlierst mich nicht, wie Hotch Callie verlieren wird. Ich bin da, nicht hier, vor Ort, aber da, Derek."

Morgan nahm sie in den Arm. "Fernbeziehungen sind Scheisse und funktionieren nicht, Emmy."

"Oh bitte, was bist Du blos für ein Feigling! Willst Du es nicht einfach versuchen? Vielleicht sind wir die Ausnahme von der Regel? Wir sollten Reid fragen, wie unsere Chancen stehen."

Derek fing an zu Lachen, "Also, das würde ich lassen, der Kleine ist im Moment ziemlich neben der Spur, keine Ahnung wieso."

Der 'Kleine' rührte gerade sehr nachdenklich in seiner Kaffeetasse. Morgan hatte recht, er war neben der Spur. Niemals hätte er sich vorstellen können, daß der Grund dafür jemand wie Kenneth Baker sein konnte.

Sie waren nach der Hochzeit in dieser Bar gewesen, zu Reid´s Überraschung amüsierte er sich mit Ken. Er war ein guter Unterhalter, witzig und charmant. Er hatte Spencer das Gefühl gegeben, der Einzige im Raum zu sein, der seine Aufmerksamkeit besaß, etwas, was für Spencer völliges Neuland war.

Kenneth war noch ein paar Tage in DC geblieben, auch um noch etwas Zeit mit Callie zu verbringen. Spencer und er halfen am Sonntag beim Aufräumen des Hochzeitschaoses, was Hotch sehr überrascht zur Kenntnis genommen hatte.

Seither telefonierten Ken und Spencer regelmäßig und Spencer erwischte sich dabei, daß er Ken vermisste.

"Hey, schön, daß Ihr gekommen seid", Hotch lies Jess und Dave herein. "Ich möchte, daß Ihr Jack heute mitnehmt." sagte Hotch leise und Jess fasste erschrocken nach seiner Hand.

"So schlimm?"

Hotch nickte nur. "Callie schläft jetzt, sie ist sehr erschöpft. Jack, schau mal, Tante Jess und Onkel Dave sind da."

"Hi", quetschte sich Jack mühsam heraus. Er saß auf dem Sofa und ganz offensichtlich hatte er geweint. "Ich will nicht mit", sagte Jack bockig. Seit Spielende war er Callie nicht mehr von der Seite gewichen, er wusste ganz genau, daß er Callie nicht mehr wiedersehen würde, wenn er jetzt mit Jess gehen würde.

"Jack", sagte Hotch, "ich möchte, daß Du mit Tante Jess gehst. Du kannst nicht hierbleiben." Er setzte sich zu Jack aufs Sofa.

"Ich will aber nicht. Ich will bei Dir und Callie bleiben und ich will nicht, daß Callie weggeht. Kannst Du nicht machen, daß sie hierbleibt?" Jack sah seinen Vater verzweifelt an.

"Dein Dad kann da nichts machen", sagte Callie von der Türe aus. Sie stand sehr unsicher und musste sich am Türstock festhalten.

"Callie", Hotch sprang sofort auf und trug sie zur Couch. Dave sah Jess an und versuchte, die Fassung zu wahren.

"Schön, daß Ihr da seid", flüsterte Callie. "Setzt Euch doch bitte."

Jack drückte sich an Callie und sie streichelte über seine Haare. "Jack, wir haben doch darüber gesprochen. Sei nicht traurig, Jack. Du hast doch dann Deine Mommy und mich, die auf Dich aufpassen. Und auf Deinen Dad."

"Das ist aber nicht dasselbe, Callie. Ich kann Dich nicht mehr anfassen und Du bist nicht mehr da."

"Ich bin immer da, wenn Du die Geschichte von Ferdinand liest, Jack. Ich bin dann ganz nahe bei Dir und Deinem Dad. In Ordnung, Jack?"

Jack nickte unsicher und sah Hotch an. "Callie hat recht, mein Großer. Willst Du nicht Deine Tasche holen und mit Jess und Dave gehen?"

Dave stand auf und streckte Jack die Hand hin, "ich kann Dir helfen, mit der Tasche, Jack", er nahm ihn auf den Arm und ging mit ihm in sein Zimmer.

"Nicht weinen, Jess, ok? Ich könnte nicht mehr aufhören, wenn Du jetzt damit anfängst."

Jess nickte. "Ich werde nicht weinen, Callie, nicht jetzt." Die beiden Frauen umarmten sich wortlos.

"Und da sind wir wir schon, " sagte Rossi betont fröhlich. "Gute Nacht, Ihr Zwei."

Auch Rossi umarmte Callie. "Leb wohl", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. Und zu Hotch, "wir sind da, wenn Du uns brauchst. Komm jetzt, Jack. Wir müssen los, wir machen Pasta, zu Hause, was meinst Du?"

"Ich hab keinen Hunger", sagte Jack leise. "Ich hab Dich lieb, Callie", Jack drehte sich noch einmal um, bevor er mit Dave und Jess aus der Tür war.

"Wir können nicht mehr in Ike´s Strandhaus fahren, Aaron."

"Nein, können wir nicht." antwortete Hotch und zog Callie an sich. "Man kann die Sterne auch von hier aus sehen, heute nacht, mein Liebling. Wollen wir uns in den Strandkorb setzten? Ich kann den Wein aufmachen, den Du so magst."

"Das würde mir gefallen, Aaron."

"Jack schläft endlich", sagte Jess und setzte sich zu David auf die Couch. Sie fing wieder an zu weinen.

"Er hat mich immer wieder nach Callie gefragt, was soll ich ihm denn sagen? Und dann hat er von Becca erzählt, die Kleine ist irgendwann ganz alleine. Ich möchte schreien, Dave. Warum ist das alles so schrecklich? Wir bemühen uns so sehr, gute Menschen zu sein und dann passieren so furchtbare Dinge. Was, wenn uns das auch geschieht?"

Dave hielt Jess ganz fest. "Niemand kann sagen, was sein wird, Jessy. Aber ich bin sicher, wir zwei leben glücklich und zufrieden. Irgendwann werden wir mit unseren Enkelkindern zurück schauen und unser Leben wunderbar und erfüllt finden. Daran musst Du glauben, Jessy."

Aaron und Callie verbrachten die ganze Nacht eng umschlungen im Strandkorb. In eine warme Decke gehüllt, mit leiser Musik.

"Wirst Du auch nicht vergessen, was Du mir versprochen hast?" flüsterte Callie.

"Ich werde es nicht vergessen, keine Minute werde ich je vergessen, mein Liebling. Die Sonne geht auf, siehst Du?"

"Es ist wunderschön, Aaron", hauchte sie und schloss ihre Augen für immer.

"Schlaf gut, mein Liebling", Hotch weinte hemmungslos.

Callie Hotchner´s Beerdigung fand in aller Stille statt. So schlicht wie diese Zeremonie war auch ihre Todesanzeige.

_Callie, geliebt von Aaron und Jack_

Drei Tage später fuhr Hotch mit seiner neuen Harley zum Sandbridge Beach in Ike´s Ferienhaus. Ein Wunsch, den er Callie nicht mehr erfüllen konnte, einen Ritt auf einer Harley. Hotch war sicher, es wäre ok für sie, wenn er stattdessen mit einer fuhr.

**A/N und damit sind wir am Ende dieser Geschichte angekommen. Ich bedanke mich bei Allen, die mitgelesen, reviewt und vielleicht auch ein bisschen mitgeheult haben. Ich konnte Hotch natürlich nicht so traurig zurücklassen, es wird also eine Fortsetzung geben. Dr. Renee Malone ist ja schonmal aufgetaucht, sie wird Hotch´s Leben ganz schön in Unordnung bringen.**

**Vielleicht lesen wir uns wieder, ich würde mich sehr freuen. Susen**


End file.
